What Do We Remember?
by reaganrose1315
Summary: Kaida Raitoningu was the Quirkless daughter of two Pro-Heroes. She only has one friend in Izuku Midoriya. But when things start to change for the both of them, maybe their dreams of being heroes, aren't dead.
1. Kaida

**A/N: Hello I'm reaganrose1315, this is my first MHA story. Sorry for spelling and or grammar errors. I like to hear your reviews. And if you like GOT I have a story for that, so enjoy, my fellow nerds and geeks.**

"What is fate? How does it work? Is it even real? Is a person? Or is something abstract? If there is a God or some other higher being, then why give me my life? Why give you, yours? What cruel factories make out our lives the way they are? What or who decided it? At the end of it all, you ask, "Why me? What did I do to get this?" what we do is get born. We have no control over any of it. Fate is unknowable. Incomprehensible. It's like a comet, we don't pick where or when it hits. It just does."

"Wow. I just said 'The sky looks nice tonight,' ." I glared at my green haired best friend.

"Midoriya, you are killing me. I'm trying to have a deep moment here. Try and act like the intenseness is meaningful,"

"Kaida," Izuku wined, "You have been trying to be deep all night long. Can't we just enjoy looking at stars for once?" I sighed and smiled at him.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Thank you." We laid on our backs and looked up at the stars we could see. Living close to a city meant you couldn't see the night sky as clearly as you wanted. I remember when I used to stay with my grandparents in the summer, I could see billions of stars because they live in the country away from lights. Looking at the sky was a nice way to run away from your reality for a while. What was my oh-so-sucky reality? Well, both of my parents were Pro-Heroes. All three of my older brothers were close to that goal too. And oh, yeah, I was the first person in my family to be quirkless.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes. My life was a never-ending headache. Kids at school teased me and Izuku for not being like 80 percent of the human race. My parents and my grandparents all told me that it didn't matter, that I was still special. Yeah, like I believed that. My brothers used to tease me when I was younger about not having a quirk like them, but once they reached the age of 15 it whipped out of them and they became like my parents.

My parents were my heroes in every way. My dad was Lightning Strike. He could generate lightning and shoot it at his enemies. My mom was Dragana. She could turn into a dragon-like, looking monster and breathe fire and everything. She also could breathe any other elements and had different dragon forms based on her environment too. My brothers all got different forms of my mom's quirk. Everyone assumed when I was born that I would be the child that got my dad's quirk. I wanted to be like my dad, more than anything. My dad was my idol, next to my mom,( and All Might, but only a little, I'm enough like Izuku as it is.). I felt like I could do anything when I was with him. The only time I didn't was when I was five and the doctor said, even though I did have a double jointed pinky toe, it didn't seem likely that I would ever get a quirk. They couldn't really explain it, I just couldn't get my quirk. My parents took me to five different doctors, all said the same thing.

When I was a little girl I ran crying to my Grandma Lillian, my father's mother. I asked her why I didn't get to have a quirk. I wanted it more than anything. My grandmother at the time still looked young. She had long blonde hair and soft violet eyes. She had a tattoo on her right forearm of the American flag, a moment to her brother and the country she came from.

She said that life doesn't always happen how we think it will. My grandfather, my mother's father, put his hands on my shoulder when I was a little younger than six. He said even though I didn't have a quirk, it didn't mean I still couldn't be a hero.

I know the life of a cop or an EMT was something I should focus my energies on, and I did, kinda. What I did most of the time was run around the city watching heroes fight villains, train like I was some badass war god, and do nerdy stuff with Izuku.

You may be wondering how I met my little green cinnamon roll of a friend, well I was seven. My mom had taken me to the park to play, but I didn't want to. All the kids were playing a game that had them use their quirks, and I knew they wouldn't let me in so a ran to the sandbox and played on my own. Soon a little green haired boy with an All Might action figure came up and asked if he could play too. We hit it off right away and we never really left each other since.

I looked over to Izuku. He was smiling, he always tried to smile. His hands were behind his head and his feet were tapping together. I turned my head to the sky again, but I poked my finger at his head.

"Poke," I said, with a dead tone. He looked at me and laughed and I laughed too. Being with Izuku made my life, I don't know, not suck as much. He was the Yin to my Yang. The Robin to my Batman. He was my wingman, and I was his.

I noticed with nights like this, the ones I liked the most, me and Izuku never really talked. We just sat quietly in each other presence and were happy with the fact that we weren't, alone. He was my only friend, but he was the best one you could ask for. Soon the silence ended.

"Izuku, dear," my mom's voice called, "Your mom just called, she says she wants you home now."

"Okay," we both said at once. My mom went back in the house and I helped Izuku up before we climbed down from the roof. I looked at him and then held out my arms, giving him the silent command of "hug". I hugged him tightly, resting my chin on his shoulder and said: "What do we remember?"

"You're awesome," he said.

"And?"

"I am too."

"And"

"You love me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm your best friend and you're mine."

"Well done," I said letting him go. We do our very nerdy, super lame best friend handshake and he leaves. I stayed in the backyard for a while with my arms crossed looking up at the night sky. Not much later my mom was calling me inside so I didn't catch a cold. I went into the house and saw my parents cleaning dishes.

My mom was average height. She had black hair that went to her shoulders and had natural streaks of violet in it. Her eye sometimes went slit, but they were always amber. The was a long scar running down the left side of her face, starting just above her eyebrow and going to the corner of her lip. It didn't take away any of her beauty though. Mom had gotten that scar when I was around six, she had had one of the biggest fights of her career. She wore mostly black shirts with tan pants when she was at home.

My dad was about 6'2" and had blonde hair that was neatly cut. His eyes, if you looked right into them, were the most shocking electric blue ever. He had an easy look at him if that made any sense. Dad wore black or navy shirts with dark jeans.

I was 5'9 with pale skin, dark black hair, and my dad's eyes. My brothers and I all seemed to take after our mom and got our dad's eyes. I looked small from a distance, but I was strong. I was strong and I had muscles. I could throw two hundred pounds over my head. I had been training like I did have a quirk since I was five. My mom didn't like it at first but Dad made her see that my training was one of the only things that made me happy.

I sat down at the table and began tapping my finger against the surface. Dad turned and looked at me with a smile. He looked back to the dishes and said, "You know you are tapping "The Black Parade" in Morse code right?"

I looked at him and realized that he was right. I sighed and slumped into my chair more. I looked at the floor as our cat, Bosco came and crawled into my lap. I mindlessly stroked his head and my mom said, "Did you think about that talk we had?"

"You mean the one where I try to get into U.A.?" I asked. Mom made an "Mhh" sound. I sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"I don't see the point," I said.

"Kaida," Dad said, "Don't be like that. You've wanted to go there forever. Your brothers all went. So did me and your mom."

"I don't have a quirk Dad," I said throwing my hand in the air and letting them drop again.

"They change that rule," Mom said, trying to sound optimistic.

"That's right," Dad said, "You and Izuku, could be the first quirkless people to get in."

"No one will ever take me seriously," I said closing my eyes and crossing my arms. I heard my dad sigh and he turned and looked at me.

"Kaida Raitoningu," he said "You work so hard with everything you do. You get perfect grades, you train hard. If you want something bad enough then, damn it, you can do it." I looked at him now.

"If U.A. is something you want, that go for it. Mom and I will help you in every way we can. You are someone who is strong enough to be a hero and if anyone says otherwise then, fuck'em." Dad said throwing his hand in the arm. Mom scoffed and said, "Really, Masato?"

"Not now dear, I'm having a moment," Dad said, holding up a finger. Mom rolled her eyes and walked over to me. I sat up and she put her chin on my head. "We love you Kaida, we want you to be happy. No matter what other people say." she kissed my head and told me to go to bed.

My room was painted black, dark violet, and navy. I had a bed, a desk, a dresser, and a nightstand. In one corner of the room I had my drawing thing and in the opposite corner, I had my guitar. The wall was covered with posters of heroes. Only two of which were my parents. But there were a few band and movie and tv show posters too. Above my desk was a bulletin board covered in pictures of my with either family member or Izuku.

I pulled down the shade of my window and began taking off my clothes. I put on an oversized t-shirt and crawl into bed. Right before I turned off the light I looked at my nightstand. There are five things on it. One was the lamp that had stars in the shade. Then there was an All Might alarm clock Izuku got me for my birthday last year. And then there were three pictures. The first one was me and Izuku. I had been at New Years and were where on bundled up and sitting on the roof like we always did. The second was me with my brothers. We were sitting in the living room together, and my oldest two brothers were wrestling. We all looked so happy at that moment. It was taken about three years ago maybe. The last picture was of my parents. They were in the suits talking to policemen. The looked so, important. There were chaos and destruction around them but they looked calm. I remembered when I was taken. I was eight, a villain had caused so much destruction in the downtown area. Mom and Dad were able to stop him all on their own. Both of their arms were crossed, and they look to be paying deep attention. It was my favorite picture of them.

I turned off my lamp and pulled the covers over my body. I shut my eyes and nestled into bed. Tomorrow would probably suck, but hey, almost every day of school did.

My alarm beeped around 7:15. I mindlessly made my way to the bathroom to shower and brush my teeth. I wrapped my hair in a towel and walk back to my room to put on my black school uniform after combed my long black hair. Once I was ready, I threw my things into my backpack and walked out to the kitchen.

Mom and Dad were dressed for work. Mom was nursing a cup of coffee while looking at the paper and Dad was trying to do a crossword. I sat down next to them and began eating.

Dad asked, "Hey, what's a-"

"Injustice," my mom said not looking away from her paper. Dad and I look at her. "How do you do that ?" he asked. Mom smiled and looked at him, "It's a gift," she said. When I was done eating I kissed my parent's goodbye and jogged to Izuku's house. He was waiting for me and we began walking.

We started running when were heard there were some heroes fighting a villain. We got as close as we could and watched in awe. This is going to sound a little weird but, I don't think I could ever get tired of watch people fight. When it was done, Izuku was making notes in his journal asking my opinion. While he was doing that I got out my sketchbook and began drawing the scene. I was a rough sketch, but I would redo it when I was pretending to focus on biology. I looked at my watch and me and Izuku both realized that we had to get to school. Like now.

XXXXXXX

Have you ever wanted to punch a teacher? I have, and let me tell you, I wanted nothing more. Not that he did anything really, but he did bring up the fact that all of us were going to try to get into U.A. Yeah because you're totally not discriminating against the only two kids in the whole school who don't have quirks, and who happen to be in the very class you talking to. I could deal with the teasing and the mockery that the other kids gave me with the idea of me even thinking about going. What I couldn't handle was not being able to protect Izuku without getting detention. Their words hurt him more than they did me. I gripped the sides of my desk so tight my knuckles turn even player.

When class ended I made my way to Izuku, just wanting to get out of the place, but, of course, we were stopped by the grand jackass himself.

"Leave us alone Katsuki, and give me the journal!" I said give him the death glare after he pushed Izuku to the ground, taking his guide. I stood toe to toe with him, standing in front of Izuku so he couldn't get to him.

The other boy gave me a nasty smiled before lighting the book on fire and throwing it out the window. My and Izuku ran trying to catch it but fail. I looked at my friend. I thought he might cry. I turned back to Katsuki, my fist clench.

"What the hell's your deal?!" I asked, "Give me five ways you're better than us not counting the fact that you have a quirk," I said pointing a finger at him, "You can't! You think you're the best but really you a jerk. Izuku is more of a hero than you." I said crossing my arms, "Strength and power aren't what's going to make you a hero." Katsuki walked closer to me.

"You and Deku really want to be heroes?" he said, "Then why don't to two go hold hands a jump of the roof, praying you'll have a quirk in your next life."

I then did what some people called, "snapping". I grabbed Katsuki by his shoulders and rammed my knee into his groin. Then I pushed him to the ground, grabbing Izuku hand walking out of their as fast as I could.

When we got out of the building I put my arm around his shoulders. "He's a jerk, Midoriya, don't you ever listen to him. Ya hear?" I said looking at him.

"You don't just go telling people to kill themselves," he said, his head hung and his voice low. We reach the little pool where Izuku's journal laid. He fished it out and said, "My work reduced to fish food." I knew that he was close to crying and I hugged him tighter than I ever did before.

"You are so much better than him, Izuku," I said, "You are the nicest person I know." He hugged me back. "What do we remember?" I asked

"You're awesome."

"And?"

"I am too."

"And?"

"You love me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm your best friend and you're mine."

"Good job," I said letting him go. I punched his shoulder lightly and smiled, "Always smile," I said. He laughed and nodded his head.

"So," I said, "I going to go home and train for a few hours. But at seven we are going to your house and we are going to your roof and, we can look at hero stuff on the internet. Sound good?"

He nodded and we went your spirit ways. I ran home and changed into sweats and a black tank top. I lift, stretch, and punch a bag for a few hours. I let my anger out in training. It was the only way I knew how. I was mad a lot of the time. My at the kids in school, the world, myself. It wasn't fair. What did I get to deserve this? After a few hours, I was tired. I laid on the floor of the gym in our house breathing heavily. Sweat covered every inch of my body.

Once my strength came back I showered and put on some jeans and a navy t-shirt. I saw on the new that there had been a slime villain and he had taken someone as his flesh suit or something. It looked like the heroes were having trouble getting everything together, but then All Might show up. It looked like Dad was one the hero who was trying to help before All Might showed up.

I turned off the new and laid on the couch and petted Basco. I heard someone come in the house.

"Hey," I called out to, someone.

"Hey," I heard my dad's tired voice call. I sat up and looked at him. He looked tired and worn. A feeling of relief washed over me. Growing up with both of your parents being Pro-Heroes, isn't easy. There are nights when you don't know if your parents are going to come home or not. You watch the news and hold your breath, and you pray to God to let your parents live through the day. It's scary, it's hard.

I got up slowly and walked over to my dad, and I hugged him. He sighed and hugged me back and kissed the top of my head. We stayed there for awhile, the noise was the dropping of the skin. The dark blue material of his suit felt warm. He stroked my hair and rocked me a bit.

When he did let me go her pushed some of my hair back. "It's been a long day," he said walking to the cabinet to get either liquor or some coffee. He got coffee, and then he looked at me. "There was a kid in your class who got caught by the villain. And then I don't where he came from but Izuku had shown up. The kid ran like a bullet trying to help."

My blood ran cold and I froze. I whipped around and looked at my dad. He saw my face and said. "Don't worry, he's fine. He and the other kid made it out of there just fine. A little shaken up but other than that, they're good." he said. I wasn't listening, I had already run out the of the house.

Izuku lived about five minutes away, and even though I had run there faster than I ever had in my life it felt like a million years before I got there. When I did get there, Izuku was climbing up the steps to his house. I called his name and turned to look at me. I could see the dried tears on his face. When I got close enough, I threw my arms around his neck. It knocked him back a bit but he returned my embraced. I was crying and holding him so tight as if I let him go he disappear.

"What happened?" I asked.

"It's a long story," he said. I let him go after about ten minutes. We looked at each other. We had knew one and other tall enough to know when we need to talk.

"Roof," I said, "You got five minutes," I said. He nodded and went into his house, and I climbed to the roof. Waited for five minutes with my arms crossed. The sun was setting, the sky was a beautiful orange color. Everything felt warm and bright, so different from how I felt. Izuku came in a change of clothes and sat next to me. He had his computer and his journal. I looked at him, and he sighed handing me the journal. I opened it to the place he had it save. When I saw it I gasped and covered my mouth. It was signed by All Might. I tried and kinda failed, to keep my excitement in. I looked at my best friend.

"What happened after I left you, today?" I asked. Izuku was hugging his knees to his chest and sighed.

"I don't know if I can tell you," he said. My eyebrow freud together as I put my hand on his shoulder and made him look at me.

"Hey," I said, "What's our deal? No matter what happens we always tell each other what wrong. I'm there for you and you for me. You can tell me anything Midoriya." He looked at me.

"Swear on our friendship you won't tell?" he asked. I nodded and held out my hand so we could do the handshake. Izuku took a deep breath and told me, everything. When he was done we were quiet.

"You risked your life to help Katsuki? What's wrong with you?" I said trying to joke with him. He smiled weakly and ran a hand through his hair. We were quiet again.

"So One for All?" I asked he nodded. "And you're going to try and get into U.A.?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"Well, it's settled then," I said.

"What is?" he asked with his head tilted to the side.

"We will both get into U.A. together. You will become the next All Might and I will be the first quirkless person to get into U.A." I turned and looked at him. "We live our dream together. Sound good?" Izuku smiled at me.

"Yeah, sounds good," he said. I pulled him into a side hug. When we broke apart I asked him, "So my dad yelled at you?"

"Well, it's more like it looked like he yelled at me when really he said that he was impressed that I ran to help."

"Sounds like my dad," I said nodding. We were quiet again. "We're going to take on the world Midoriya. You and me."

"Can't wait," he said. We then got out his computer and looked a hero stuff wondering what the future would hold.


	2. Train Till I Fall Down

I sighed, "Midoriya," I said closing my eyes, "I love you, I really, really do, but, you're killing me." I said looking down at him as he laid on the floor. In case you were wondering, I had just punched him in the nose. Hey, he said not to go easy on him.

"Kaida, go easy on him," Dad said, helping him up off the ground. Izuku held his nose and swayed on his feet a little bit. His training with All Might began two days ago. I had taken a look at the plan and for a ten-month time limit, things were going to be pushed.

Dad stood behind Izuku. He put both his hands on Izuku's shoulders and rested his chin on his head and said, "Listen, son, I know you want to get places, but you can't rush it. You'll wear yourself out that way. Nothing great was made overnight. And when it comes to fighting, if you can't do what they can don't try. You'll never win their way, so find how to crush them your way. That's how you win. Got it?" he asked in a fatherly tone. Izuku nodded his head and Dad messed up his hair.

"Kaida, I'm going to work with him on punches. By the time I'm done you better have all your push-ups and sit-ups in. Okay?" I nodded and moved over to the other side of the training hall. "Full stuff," Dad said, "I don't want to see you slacking."

"I know," I said. As Dad showed Izuku how to throw a punch correctly, I did my assigned work out. Dad had turned on his workout playlist on the loudspeaker that he called his, "Training to Kick-Ass 2.0" playlist. Izuku asked my dad to help with the workout things he did at home. Of course, my Dad agreed, but he asked Izuku how he was able to get such a meticulous plan. The green haired boy very unconvincingly said the internet, and although I know Dad didn't believe him he took the answer.

About two hours later, Izuku's sitting on the floor catching his breath, while Dad and I spar. I threw a punch at his chest and he grabbed my wrist. I wasn't thinking when I tried to hit him with my other hand. Having me by my wrist, he pulled me towards him then pushed me back out, causing me to fly across the training hall, and landing next to Izuku.

"Ow," I mutter. I sat up a bit to look at my dad, "That was a weak ass throw for you." I readjusted resting on my elbows. Dad nodded his head and said, "Yeah, well I haven't been practicing as much as I should be."

I smiled throwing my head back and Izuku handed me a water bottle. I drank about half of it in one take. I laid down on the ground, with my eyes closed breathing in and out carefully.

"Alright you guys, dinner's almost ready," I hear Mom's voice call. I opened my eyes to see her standing in the doorway of the training hall. Mom turned to Midoriya and said, "Your mom said you can spend the night, so both of you go shower and get ready for dinner."

"Yes, ma'am." Izuku and I say at the same time, getting up slowly from our spots on the floor.

I go to my bathroom and turn the temperature of the shower almost to scorching hot. I scrub all the sweat off my body and dry off. Because I'm lazy, I only put on clean underwear, a fuzzy pair of pajama pants, and an oversized All Might sweatshirt. I brush my hair and while it's still wet I put it into a braid.

At the table, I sat next to Izuku, who had also showered. Midoriya spent enough nights over at my house that he always had a change of clothes. Right now he wore a white t-shirt that said "T-Shirt" and black sweatpants.

"Okay," Mom said taking her seat at the table, "I doubled checked everything and it looks like this should be good for both your diets."

"Thank you Mrs. Raitoningu," Izuku said before we all began eating. Halfway through the meal, Mom said, "Your brothers are coming to town in a few days."

"Which brothers?" I asked not looking up from my meal.

"Tatsuya, and Ryoto," she said, in a light tone, "They're bringing Tama and Akane with them." Tatsuya was my oldest brother, and he was 26. He had the same black hair as me but the ends were violet, and it was messy and came out in wisps across his forehead. His Quirk let him grow wings and a tail and breathe fire, but he didn't turn into a dragon fully. He got himself settled as a hero right after U.A., he was called Drakon. Tama, Tatsuya's wife, could move earth with her mind. She worked as a geologist, not wanting to live a life as a hero. She had dark brown hair that went to her shoulders and deep golden eyes.

Ryoto, my third oldest had a similar Quirk to Tatsuya, but could do full body transformation and could turn into other reptiles. Ryoto had just turned 23. His hair was the same as Tatsuya's but he wore it up to make it look spiky. He was known as the Scaled Beast, which I thought was lame, but others found to be cool. Akane, his wife, was able to make red beams of light and she could use them to melt things like lava. She was a sidekick to some hero I couldn't remember the name of. Akane's name was Scarlet Light. She had bright red hair and gray eyes.

All the three of them made honest and fair livings and were amazing heroes.

"Cool," I said. Mom turned to Midoriya, "I'm sure they be happy to see you too, Izuku." Midoriya smiled and said, "Yeah it's been a while, I've missed them."

"I haven't," Dad said cheerfully, in a joking manner. Mom shot Dad a glare that clearly showed that she was not amused.

"Masato, that's not funny," she said.

"Yes it is Tatsuo," Dad said still not looking up. Izuku and I laughed and dinner cared on. When dinner was done we all helped with the dishes. After that, Izuku and I retreated to my room to work on homework. We quizzed each other for a few hours, making sure we knew everything forwards and backward. The night carried on and at around ten Izuku had long been asleep on my bed with his feet next to my head. I slept for a few hours. But around two am I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep.

"Kaida are you awake?" I heard Izuku ask. I sighed, "Yeah," I said, "Can't go back to sleep either?" I asked.

"No, I can't," he said sitting up and moved to lay next to me. We were quiet for a few minutes. Then out of the darkness, my phone buzzed. Izuku jumped at the sudden noise. I reached over to my nightstand and looked at the caller ID and smiled. I pressed the speaker button and Izuku and I sat up in bed.

"Hey Nat," I said, "What's up?" Natsumi Doragan was my cousin. Her dad was my mom's older brother and her mom was my dad's little cousin who he grew up with. Nat was our age and shared the same birthday with me and Izuku, July 15. When we were kids Nat and I were inseparable. We were like twins. But at age seven my uncle got a job in the states, so the greatest long-distance friendship was born! Nat also was really good friends with Izuku, I remember the first time they met in person. Nat had said, "He's shorter than I thought he was."

We had gone to the states a number of times to see her, and we brought Izuku with just about every time. Izuku often joins us on vacation or trips. His mom would sometime could with but she often insisted on staying home. I liked having Midoriya with us when we did things. One, because things are more fun with your best friend and two, I never liked the idea of leaving him alone for a long period of time. And I know that sound protective but I couldn't help it.

"Hey, I'm in Colorado right now. We have some downtime and I thought I'd call." Nat's voice rang.

"What time is it there?" Izuku asked lending over the phone. "Green Haired One! How are you?" Nat cried, calling Midoriya the nickname she gave him, many years ago. "Um, it's about 11:05 over here," she said, "Hey, doesn't that mean it like two in the morning over there?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said in a tired voice.

"Hey, if you knew that then why did you call?" Izuku asked rubbing his eyes.

"Because I had a feeling that you guys would be up," she said, as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Well you were right," I yawned.

"So what's the deal?" she asked.

"Midoriya and I have decided to sell our souls and try to get into U.A. We've got ten months," I muttered.

"Ahh!" Nat gasped, "Traitors! You're going to U.A. when you could have tried for the better school?"

"U.A. out ranks Xavier on every level Natsumi," Izuku said, "Don't pretend that it's not true."

"I can't hear you," she said in a childish manner. Nat went to Xavier High School, which was the second best hero school in the world. She started last year since school works differently in the states. Xavier had made some pretty awesome heroes, but nowhere near U.A.'s.

"Anyway," I said, "What are you doing in Colorado?" I asked.

"Ah, some kind of filed train stuff. Not too much fun. After this trip, we're going to Maine to do some rescue and survival things, so that will be cool." Nat explained.

"Have you and your classmate figured out what state the school's in yet?" Izuku asked laying down in bed still facing the phone.

"No, but we have a feeling that it's in America. Yeah." Nat deadpanned. The location of Xavier was unknown. Nat and her friends had been trying to figure out where the hell they were since their first day of school. It seemed to be a fruitless task.

We talk for about a half hour before we hear Nat be called to come on. "Okay, well, our down time just ended, so I got to go. I call you guys again soon. Kay?" she asked.

"Cool," I said. Izuku yawned.

"Oh," Nat said, "Do you want my friends to say goodbye to you guys too?" We laughed and I said sure.

"Okay, one sec," I heard Nat switch her phone to speaker and say, "Okay losers, say bye to my cousin, who's basically my twin, and her friend, who's basically my brother. Okay? One, two, three."

"Bye!" a sea of voice called to us. Izuku smiled and I hung up the phone after Nat and I swapped I love you. I put my phone back on my nightstand and plug it in. I lay down in bed. I asked, "What do we remember?"

"You're awesome."

"And?

"I am too."

"And?"

"You love me.

"Why?

"Because I'm your best friend and you're mine." I smiled and said "Night Midoriya."

"Good night Kaida," he muttered. Izuku had wrapped himself in a fuzzy gray blanket he got from the living room and I got under my comforter. It's not long before the warm darkness of sleep takes over me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"U.A. huh?" Tatsuya said passing me a plate of steamed veggies at dinner a few nights later. My brothers had come to town with their wives in tow a few hours beforehand. There was a long list of tight hugs and noogies for both me and Izuku.

"That an interesting decision," Ryoto muttered digging into his meal like a starved wolf.

"What do you mean by that?" Akane asked her husband, one of her red eyebrows raised. "U.A. the best school for them to get into if they want to be heroes. Why would they chose anything else?" Akane had always adored me and Izuku, since the moment she meet us. And when she found out that Ryoto used to tease us about being Quirkless, well, she kind gave my brother an ear full. Ever since then she has been quite defensive of me and my best friend.

"Don't be like that," my brother huffed to his bride, "All I'm saying is that U.A. is through school to get into," Ryoto said trying to justify himself to her.

"And in other news, the sky is blue, the worlds around, and you're a pain in the ass," Tatsuya remade scarcity, glaring at Ryoto.

"Well," Tama said passing Izuku some rice, "If they let you two in, I'm sure Kaida and Izuku can find a way to get in too."

"Hey!" both my brothers said at the same time. Dad looked at Mom with a sour face.

"I haven't missed this," he said pointing back and forth to my brothers. Mom smirked. Growing up Tetsuya and Ryoto fought a lot. This left me to want to spend more time with Hiriyur, my second oldest brother. Hiriyur had long black hair with a single streak of the dark violet color all my brothers had in their hair. He often pulled his hair back in a ponytail. Hiriyur also had thick black framed glasses. His Quirk lets him adapted to whatever he needed. Like if he was underwater, he'd grow gills and webbing would appear in between his fingers and toes. When I was younger I didn't get where Hiriyur got his Quirk form. Then I realized it was from our grandmother through our mother. If you remember or even care, my mom's dragon from changes with her environment. That is what grandma's Quirk was. Adaptation.

"Hey, you two, for real," Tatsuya said to me and Midoriya, after a long pause. "I'm all for you guys going to U.A. It's a good school, hell it's a great school. And I know how much you two want to be heroes. But I want you to know that a lot of the time even kids with the most powerful Quirk don't get in. It is a freaking miracle that everyone at this table, including Tama, got into U.A."

"Getting into General Education was hell," Tama said. Tatsuya went on talking. "I'm not saying give up, I'm just saying expect to be at a disadvantage and plan to prove yourselves."

I looked over to Izuku. We knew that everything Tatsuya said was true. We always knew that. It was every day of my life that I had to work hard and prove myself. Tatsuya didn't even know what I went through every day. Try as he might, he never knows what it was like to be Quirkless. But in any case, I and Izuku nodded our heads and dinner continued. Mom reached a hand out and stroked my hair. As if that would make things better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You ready to feel the burn little sister?" Ryoto asked stretching out his arms. The next day Dad left the train to Tatsuya and Ryoto. Izuku looked pale when he found out that Ryoto was going to train us.

"Alright, let's get to work," Tatsuya said picking up the little remote the controlled the loudspeaker. I growling as I hear the first song. Izuku laughed as I yelled out, "Dad! Tatsuya's making me train while playing 'I'll Make a Man Out of You"!" The response I got was…

"Ten points to Gryffindor, for playing cedric acclaimed Disney music!" My shoulders went limp and my annoyed looked incurred as I yelled, "Ravenclaw forever!"

"Slytherin!" Mom called from her office. I heard Izuku mutter Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. I closed my eyes and shook my head. "This house is too divided," I said. My brothers laughed and it began.

Ryoto worked with Midoriya on push-ups, and Tatsuya and I did weightlifting. As much as I didn't want to, I would say my brothers were good trainers. Maybe a bit more annoying that Dad but not horrible to endure.

"Alright let's do some sparring," Tatsuya said, resting his hands on his hips. I copied my older brothers form and Izuku stood next to me, chugging water like no tomorrow. The smell of sweat hung in the air, and the music from the loudspeaker flowed lightly.

"So we're doing two on two. Me and Ryoto against you two," he explained carefully, as Ryoto cracked his knuckles.

"Isn't a little unfair?" I asked raising an eyebrow and taking the water bottle from Midoriya. "If I'm right then you'll be using your Quirks." I continued before taking a drink.

"Yeah, we're using our Quirks," Ryoto said, "And that the point. You gotta know how to fight against people who have Quirks."

"How do we do that?" Izuku asked tilting his head to the side. Tatsuya walked to the other side of the training hall to a tall black wooden cabinet that we kept weapons in. He tossed Izuku a bo staff and one to me. We looked at the wooden weapons in our hands and the back to Tatsuya.

"With tools," my oldest brother said, "Use what's around you to help you. Watch your open carefully to see if you can find a weakness. If you get knocked to the ground, you're out."

I spun the staff in my hand and looked at my brothers. Tatsuya rolled his shoulders, scale formed on his neck and face. Ryoto grinned wickedly, showing off the fangs he retraced. "Let's do this," Ryoto said.

"Keep in the training hall! We just remodeled the walkway!" Mom yelled from her office.

"WE KNOW!" we all yelled in the direction of her space. Mom yelled at us about the remodeled, like twice an hour. It was getting old. I sighed and looked back at my brothers. Midoriya and I took a ready stance and waited. Then my brothers charged.

Ryoto went for Izuku and Tatsuya came for me. Tatsuya jumped up in the air and swung his tail at me. I blocked with the staff, but it broke in half. I picked up the two pieces and held them in my hands, the broken end pointing towards my brother.

To the other side of me, Izuku was knocked down by Ryoto, and my brother was pinning him down with his foot. I didn't have time to feel bad as Tatsuya came at me again. I swung the stick at him, but he manages to lean back far enough every time. My oldest brother then threw a punch at me, which I blocked and then I swung my other stick and hit him in the face. I then turned and elbowed him in the chest and blindly rammed the back of my foot into his shin.

Tatsuya was instead, so I faced him again. I grabbed the front of his shirt, and hooked my heel behind his and pushed him down. Before I could even worry about Ryoto, my legs were swept out from under me. I let out a yelp and fell to the ground.

"I am the victor. Bow before me bitches," Ryoto said crossing his arms and resting his foot on my stomach. I gave his foot a wack and sat up. I looked over to see Izuku grabbing his head.

"Alright that was a good start, let's try again," Tatsuya said hosting himself up on his feet. We did the two an two matchups about four more times. Twice I was able to get both my brothers down allowing us to win. Izuku was also almost able to get Tatsuya, but Ryoto hit him in the head before that could happen.

I tried to soak all of what my brothers were telling me like a sponge. I had always loved training with weapons. My favorite was sword and shield, and yes, I count a shield as a weapon. After the training was over Izuku went home and I and my brothers spent the rest of that night talking about heroes with our parents.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two weeks later on a Saturday morning, I woke up before dawn. The day before while training I bashed my wrist against the wall pretty hard, which left a dark bruise. Dad decided because I hadn't had a day off in a while, that we wouldn't train today to give me some rest. I laid in bed for a few minutes before grabbing my phone and a dark blue sweatshirt and headed out to the backyard.

My parents were very good heroes. The last time I checked Dad was ranked 34 on the national popularity charts and Mom was 31. They entered the field right out of U.A., both make semi-big appearances. Dad's big thing was looking at an old pieces evidence that led him to catch a notorious serial killer in one night that the police couldn't find in two years. Mom stopped a group of terrorists from killing a group of school students.

Despite their quick popularity and fame, my parents never wanted money or things like that. Really all they've ever seemed to have wanted was to help people and be happy. And when I and my brothers came around, they never wanted us to have too much. All they wanted was a place for us to scrape our knees and have fun. That's why our house was big but not as big as you would expect a house of two pro heroes to be.

Our house was where the apartment complexes ended and the larger house began. The front of the house was nice. A swing and wind chimes on the porch and Mom's prized flower garden in front of it. Our backyard, which was way bigger had all kind of fun things. We had an inground pool, which we use for training more than fun. There was our swing set, with a slide, and swings and monkey bar that you could climb around on. There was a large trampoline next to that, which had holes in the netting. One of the many tall trees in our yard had trie swing, and above that was the massive tree house my dad had built when Tatsuya born.

I took a set on one of the swings and gently pushed myself back and forth. The sun was just coming up and the sky was the kaleidoscope of colors that it was every sunrise. The air was cool and crisp, and the birds were just beginning to wake up and sing.

I held out my hand and looked at it. On the palms of both of my hands was four tiny crescent moon shaped scars. I got them from all the times I dug my nails into my hands. Sometimes when I'm really, really mad, I clench my fist so hard that they bleed. So I bleed, a lot.

I sat in silence for an hour and then my phone buzzed. I looked at the caller I.D. and saw the name 'Inko Midoriya' in white letters. I smiled and answered the phone.

"Hi, Mrs. Midoriya," I said in a cheery voice.

"Oh hello, dear," The woman who was basically my second mother said, "I didn't wake you did I?"

"No, I was up. What do you need?" I asked.

"Well, have to be somewhere today and my train leaves in an hour, but Izuku forgot his bag, and I don't know where he is." She explained.

"Oh, I know where he is. I can take it to him." I volunteered.

"Oh thank you," she said happily, "Do you still have your spare key?"

"Yeah, I got it still. I'll be there in a little bit." I said before she thanked me again and I hung up. I went back inside and put on some black sweatpants, a gray sports shirt, and slipping my sweatshirt back on again. I slowly and quietly crept into my parent's room. I looked in to see Mom and Dad curled up together. I slowly walked to my mom's side of the bed.

"Mom?" I whispered in a hushed voice.

"Mhhm?" she said still keeping her eye shut.

"I'm going out, alright?" I asked.

"Alright baby, take your card so you can eat something, or eat here now," she muttered. I nodded even though she couldn't see me, "Okay," I whispered, before kissing her temple. I went into the dark kitchen and grabbed an apple off the counter, and the credit card my parents gave me for my allowance money. I dig in the closet for a minute looking for, my skateboard, seeing as I hadn't ridden it in a while. My bird had white. Black, light yellow, and light blue zigzags that looked like lightning bolts on the bottom. I walked out on the porch with an apple in my mouth and my board under my arm, as I quickly pulled my hair into a ponytail. Once I had my tennis shoes on, I began cruising down the street.

I rode to the beach where I knew Izuku was training with All Might, listening to old music on the way. The lyrics of Fight Song, by Rachel Platten was flowing through my head as I got closer.

When I reached the trash infested beach I saw two things. The first was my little cinnamon roll friend was about to have a Goddamn heart attack. The second was the great hero himself. All Might looked just like he did on TV. I looked at the man for a while thinking that, the Symbol of Peace didn't always look like that. It was hard to believe, but I remembered what Izuku had told me. The one question that never left my brain was who caused that to happen to someone as powerful as All Might? After a while, I called over to Izuku, "You have to pace yourself dammit. You need to remember to balance the workout."

Both of the two men jumped and turned to look at me. In a flash, All Might turn into a weak and skinny looking man. His clothes became baggy and overall, he looked like he got hit by a bus repeatedly. The blond man coughed out a good deal of blood. I jumped a little and cursed under my breath.

"Kaida!" Midoriya called in a panicked voice, "What are you doing here!?"

"You forgot your bag," I said, holding up his yellow backpack, "Your mom had to go and didn't know where to find you, so I came." I looked at the older man and nodded my head.

"Sup?"

"Who is she?" All Might asked glaring at Midoriya hard enough to make him wince in fear.

"My name is Kaida Raitoningu. I'm his best friend, and that person on the bus who looks like they may be a serial killer if they don't have coffee."

"I-I know you told me not to tell anyone about this, but-," Izuku tried.

"I made him tell me," I said. The blond man looked at me carefully. I fought the urge to roll my eyes and sighed.

"Look," I said putting the backpack down and placing my hands on my hips, "I am the only friend this twig of a human has for a friend. But he's not just my friend, he's my brother, " I stopped and turned to Midoriya, "Sorry if that sounds-"

"It fine. I see you as my sister too," he said. I looked back to All Might and said, "Anyway. What I'm trying to say, I'm the Javis to his Iron Man or the Bucky Barnes to his Captain America. Actually just go with the second one, the Winter Soldier is better," I stopped and shook my head. "The point is, I'm the most trusted person in the world when it comes to him. I'm not going tell anyone about One for All or the fact that you really look like a rip off version of yourself. For Midoriya, I'd commit murder, no questions asked. My parents taught me loyalty," I said crossing my arms, "I keep every promise I make to him."

The skinny man looked at me for a long time. I knew he was trying to figure out if I was truly trustworthy or not. Finally, after a while, he slowly turned to Midoriya.

"Do you really believe, she can be trusted with this secret? Do you believe that she will always be a loyal friend you? That she will never tell a soul about this power?" All Might asked Izuku.

The green haired boy looked at me when he said, "I do. I know that she will be loyal to me like I'm to her. Kaida's been with me through everything I've faced. When I become a hero, she's the person I want at my side, because I know she's the one who will help me the most and stop me from being, well, reckless. There is no one I trust more."

I smile, touched to know Midoriya trusted me as much as I trusted him. All Might looked back to me and crossed his arms. I copied his look and smirked. The Symbol of Peace sighed heavily.

"Alright, as long as I know that you won't tell I suppose it okay," he said.

I smiled and said, "You don't need to worry about me telling. I've got even fewer friends than him." I pointed to Izuku.

"I do have to say, you look a lot like the hero Dragana." he said looking at me up and down, "It's almost scary."

"Oh, that's because she's my mom! Lightning Strike is my dad too!" I chirped.

"That, makes too much sense."


	3. Mama Said It Was Okay

**Hello reader! Thank you for reading my story it means alot. Sorry for spelling grammar mistakes, they will happen. I love to hear what you guy have to say about my story so leave a comet. Enjoy guys, als, and non-binary pals!**

Dad and Mom had always told us the importance of making sure you didn't work too hard, and yes there is such a thing. I understood why. You could seriously hurt yourself by working over your limit too much. Something like that happened to Tatsuya once.

It was over summer break of his second year of U.A. Tatsuya was stressed about the results of his finals and he wanted to be ready to make it up. The whole first two weeks my parents told him to take it easy. But Tatsuya didn't listen. My brother pushed himself so hard he collapsed, and it was an hour before Hiriyur found him.

One scary trip to the hospital later, we were all getting an ear full from Mom and Dad. "When you train, you need to think of your body's like a machine," my dad said, "I know it's not the best range, but stick with me. You are a machine, and your health is an engine. You need to take care of it. But you can majorly fuck your engine up if you work too much."

"Masato."

"Dear, I'm having a moment."

Anyway, the point was, I was scared, and I swore that I would never do that to myself. I never thought I would have a reason to do so, anyway. I'd never do that. Or at least I thought I wouldn't.

If I didn't know better I would blame Raitoningu genetics from my stubborn ignorance. We have a lot of that. Back to the point, it built up slowly over time. At first, I was training in the middle of the night, because I couldn't sleep, and if I had to look at my English one more time, I was going to throw it through the walls of the house. Then I was running a few miles before school in the mornings. Neither of these things was bad really, not at first.

After that, I was going off my training plan. Working longer and harder than Dad or anyone else would ever push me. When I wasn't training I was buried in my homework. I hadn't painted or practiced guitar or piano in weeks.

Taunting at school was easier to ignore because I was so focused on what was being taught in class. But however, Katsuki was getting worse. Over the years, he and I had gotten into countless fist fights, many which escaped the knowledge of adults. But ever since that day he got caught by the sludge villain he's been, I don't know, more of an ass than he used to be. If that was even possible. Most days were like before, gritting my teeth, and hiding how I felt as best I course. I know it doesn't seem like it, but I'm rather good at the art. It's just that slip-ups happen.

I think I should have known I was hurting myself when I started spending less time eating. I wasn't on the point of starvation, but I found that I was skipping breakfast or dinner every other day.

When I came home from school, I was in a horrible mood. Someone shoved me into a locker, and then Katsuki was being a dick, and then someone had the nerve to bring up Leiko around me. Oh my goodness, that person can burn anywhere. I didn't think to calm down at all as I went to train.

On school days, Dad never let us workout more than two hours. But I think we all can guess that I wasn't listening to that. I didn't feel tired, or I told myself I didn't feel tired. So that's how I ended up here, swimming laps across our heated pool. I think I was running off of pure anger and frustration for a long time. I couldn't tell you how many I did. I lost count somewhere around the mid 60's.

Finally, I took a break, resting my head and arms on the side of the pool. I was panting hard, and I was shaking heavily. I felt like I was dying. But the horrible thing was, I didn't care. I didn't. The only thing I cared about was being stronger. So I pushed my arms out ready to go back to laps when,

"Kaida Raitoningu," Mom said in "that tone." I looked up at her. Her hands were on her hips and she was looking down at me. Her face held no real emotion, but her eyes were filled to the brim with worry.

"What are you doing?" she asked. I swallowed, struggling to look her in the eyes, the reality of what I had been doing crashing down on my shoulders.

"Laps," I answered shakily. My body was still physically trembling.

"Get out now. We're going to put you to bed."

"But-"

"No, but's, Kaida. You are resting. Now." Mom held out and hand and pulled me out of the water before wrapping me in a towel. Mom put an arm around me and helped me to my room. Water dripped off of my raven locks, and my long limbs. I was still shaking as I walked, leaving wet footprints on the hardwood.

Mom helped me out of my swimsuit and put me in a pair of soft pj's. Mom gently pushed me on the bed and I fell into a dreamless sleep the minute my head hit the pillow.

When I woke up next it was three o'clock the next day. At first, I panicked, but then I remembered that we had Friday off this week. I looked over to my bedside table and saw a pitcher of water, with a glass, and a plate with two Nutella sandwiches.

I then realized that my mouth was as dry as a desert and my stomach was as empty as one. I drank three glass of water in less than a minute, then I scarfed the sandwiches down. When I was done I got up out of bed slowly. My body was sore all over.

I turned to my bed and pick up a soft, light gray blanket, and wrapped it around my shoulders. I also took another look at my pillowcase to see that it was damp from my hair. After removing it and tossing it into the hamper, I walked out of my room.

I walked into the main area of the house. The afternoon light came streaming through the windows. Mom was sitting at the kitchen table. It looked like she has just come back from work and she had showered. I watched quite as she read the newspaper for a minute. Then I broke the silence and asked, "Where's Dad?"

"He's taking the late shift," she said not even looking up from her paper.

"Oh."

There was silence again. Finally, Mom let out a sigh and put her paper down. She looked down at the surface of the table for a while, and then snapped her fingers and pointed to the chair next to her. The silent way of telling me to sit down, to say we were going to have a talk. I sat down in the chair next to her and wrapped the blanket around me tighter.

"Kaida Emiko Raitoningu," she stared.

"I thought you didn't believe in having middle names," I muttered without thinking. This got me a sharp glare and I looked down at the table.

Okay, quick side note. So if you remember my Grandma Lillian is American and so she gave my dad a middle name. And when my parents had kids she asked if Mom and Dad were going to give us some as well. We all do have middle names, it's just they weren't on any of our birth record or legal documents. Dad and Grandma Lillian only use our middle names if we were in deep, deep, deep trouble, but Mom never uses them. I actually think this is the first time she ever used it to address me.

Mom sighed again and rubbed her eyes. She pinched her brow before whispering, "Kaida, what were you thinking?" she asked.

I didn't know what to say really. "I don't think I was," I admitted.

"You know better." she said, "Haven't you learned from your brother?" she asked. "Kaida, you can kill yourself that way."

"I know that," I whispered, still not looking at her.

"Then why have you been doing it?" she asked, almost breathlessly. My throat gets tight and my eyes stung as I said, "Because I need to become stronger, Mom."

"Kaida," she whispered.

"No," I said looking at her, tears forming in my eyes but not falling yet. "I need to get better, I have to get stronger. I need to show everyone that I can do it. I have to work harder than everyone else. That's the reality of it!" I said bang my fist on the table. Mom sighed once more and put her hand on my shoulder. "Baby, I understand-"

"No, you don't!" I yelled at her, banging both of my fists on the table this time, "You and Dad have always told me that it was okay for me to not have a Quirk! But you two had no right to say that because neither of you have any idea what it's like! You, and Dad, and Tatsuya, and Hiriyur, or Ryoto, or even Nat, don't have any idea what it's like! At least with Nat, she tells me she has no clue what it's like! The only person who knows what I go through is Izuku. He is the only one!" I jumped out of my seat. The blanket fell off my shoulders and my fists were clenched.

"My life sucks, Mom!" I shouted, "It sucks! School is a nightmare! Kids are awful. Katsuki is a jackass! People are still bringing up what happened last year! And the teacher, for the love of all that is holy! They let everyone, _but_ me, get away with everything! Literally everything!" Tears were falling from my face now. Mom's face was filled with pain. Tears of her own fell silently down her face.

"You know how I have that blog? Where I post pictures of my art or covers of songs? I had to take it down, nine-months ago! Because kids at the school were finding it and putting mean things on it!" I sucked in a breath, "All of this. All of this, crap, is because of one thing. One thing!" I said holding up a finger.

"I. Don't. Have. A. Fucking. Quirk. It's that simple! I'm Quirkless so the rest of the worlds going to treat me like garbage, cause that's what the whole world sees me as!"

"Kaida," Mom said.

"I'm worthless to the world!"

"Kaida, that's enough.

"I don't matter to the world!"

"Kaida Raitoningu,"

"Kids tell me I should kill myself and maybe they're right!"

"Kaida Emiko Raitoningu! Stop saying these God awful things about yourself right now! I mean it, young lady!" Mom said jumping up from her chair.

"Why?!" I yelled, "It's the truth!"

"It. Is. not the truth!" she all but screamed. The tears ran down her face quicker now. She placed her hands on my shoulders.

"Kaida, you listen to me right now! Listen to me, and only me!" she said with urgency. She was quiet for a moment.

"You are _not_ worthless," she said through her tears, "You are the strongest, smartest, most determined girl I know. And I am, _not_ just saying that because you are my daughter." she cupped my face in her hands.

"I'm sorry, your life is so hard," she said, meaning her words from the bottom of her heart. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry about school, your blog, and about all the things that happened last year. I'm sorry that what your father and I try to tell only makes things worse. I'm sorry we can't understand. I'm sorry you feel like you couldn't tell us everything. I'm sorry, no matter what I try to do it never seems to get better. Kaida, I'm sorry that you're Quirkless. I am so sorry. When the doctors told us the first time, I tried to deny it. For the sake of your happiness, I didn't want it to be true. Deep down I knew all of this would happen. I didn't what it to. I wanted you to fit in just enough, and I wanted you to be happy. And as you grew up, I-I only focused on how well you handled it over the years, and the fact that you had Izuku. I never even thought that you could be anything more than the happy girl you were at home..." a sob cut her off. Mom clamped her eyes shut and turned her head away for a minute. She took a deep breath and continued.

"I do believe, deep in my heart that you can be a hero, honey. I do. I just wish I could make something better for you." she said crying still, "I'm sorry I can't. It's my fault that I let you feel this way."

"None of this is your fault, Mommy!" I cried, a new batch of tears coming from my eyes as I hugged my mother and held on to her for dear life.

"You've been the best mom I could have asked for." I sobbed into her shoulder. Mom wrapped her arms around me and stroke my hair with one hand.

"It's just, it's hard sometimes," I admitted through my tears, "It's hard to try and be strong all the time."

"No one, expect you to be strong all the time, baby." Mom cried.

"If I'm not strong, that what am I?"

"You are human, my precious little dragon. A wonderful human," she whispered in my ear. I giggled.

"How can I be human if I'm a dragon?" I asked. Mom and I both laughed. We looked at each other still hugging.

"I mean it, baby," she said, "You are an amazing human being. Don't let what others say about you ever get you down, and is they do, just come talk to me and your dad. We want to help you. Okay?" she asked.

"Okay," I nodded, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. We all make mistakes. We just have to make sure we learn from them." she said pressing our foreheads together.

"And I don't really think the kids who say I should kill myself are right."

"I know."

"I mean I love myself. I'm pretty sure. I mean, I try to. It's just, there only some much I can take." I muttered.

"I know baby. It's hard being a teen." Mom said, wiping a few tears away from my eyes with her thumb, "I was one once. Although it was a million years ago." she smiled and shook her head. "I'm getting old."

"You're not old, Mom," I said, smiling a little.

"Honey, I'm 46," she said.

"Well, maybe you're a little old." We laughed and Mom shook her head.

"For real though, Kaida. Your dad and I will try and do a better job of getting to understand you." Mom said kissing my forehead.

"Thanks." Mom lets me go and rested her hands on my shoulders. "Well, we should get started on dinner. What to help me make some hōtō?" she asked. I nodded and we made our way to the kitchen.

Dad came right as dinner started. He was in civilian clothes and it looked like he had taken a shower at work.

"Hello, my lovely ladies," he said taking a seat next to Mom and kissing her cheek. "How are we tonight, Sparky?" he asked me

"Good," I said smiling up at him. Sparky was the pet name Dad gave me when I was three. It never went away really.

"Feeling better?" he asked getting himself some soup.

"Much," I said.

"I think I'm going to have you rest one more day before we start back out again with training. Okay?"

"Yeah, but Izuku's coming over tomorrow to train. Can I still work with him?"

"Only a little bit." Mom said. After dinner. Dad got all three huge bowls of chocolate ice cream and we moved down to the basement to watch Black Panther on the big TV, because, Black Panther is awesome.

"He's like a ninja," Dad said, in awe, "A beautiful, cat-like ninja."

"Yes honey, we know. You say that every time we watch this movie."

"Can you ever just let me have a moment?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Izuku few backs from my kick and hit the ground. I stood up and shook my head and pinched my brow.

"Last week, you were able to almost get me down," I scolded him, "Now you're back to the beginning. What's going on with that?" I asked him, resting my hands on my hips. I was acting angrier than really I was. Midoriya laid on the ground panting heavily, and that's when I got the chance to look at him. I sight and my face and voice softened.

"Izuku, I don't know how time's I have to tell you. You can't rush progress. Doing too much, too fast will hurt you, not help you." I said.

"What am I supposed to do Kaida?" He asked looking up at me. "The test is in six months, we're more than halfway there. I have to work hard to get what I want, don't I?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, sitting down next to him, "But, you need to do it the right way, Midoriya. If you keep going the way you are, you're going to do nothing but exhaust yourself, maybe even die. And that's not me being dramatic either. That can for real happen." I took a deep breath and said, "Dude, remember thirty minutes ago when I was telling you about how I almost killed myself from training?" I asked him. Midoriya nodded reluctantly. "Yeah, that happened, not too long ago." I sighed, "I want you to be careful. It's okay to push yourself but not too much. Okay?" I asked in a caring voice.

Izuku looked up at me and said, "Only if you promise the same." I nodded and held my hand out to help him up. The rest of the night I don't let him train or study, because we were both doing too much of that. Instead, we went up to the roof because neither of our can even remember when the last time we did this was.

I brought with use blankets and pillows, and some hot chocolate with Oreos, because I'm weird and enjoy those things together. Bosco joined us as was, nestled in his favorite spot, my lap. We laid back on the roof as comfortable as we possibly could be.

It was a good night. The sky was clear and most of the city lights weren't present. It was nice. It was also one of the rare times where our neighborhood was quiet. Not so many cars, not, too many barking dogs, zero yelling. It was nice.

"There's Venus," Izuku said pointing to a spot in the sky.

"Yep, and I think that's Aquarius over there," I said looking carefully.

"Is Aquarius even visible this time of year?" he asked.

"I think." I said, "I don't know. I'll check." as I pulled out my phone, I looked over to Izuku to see him looking at the sky deep in thought. I looked back to my phone and asked him, "What's the word, hummingbird?" he shrugged a bit.

"I don't know," he mutter, "I'm, just thinking about things, I guess."

"Anything you want to talk about Zuku?" I asked. He sighed.

"Maybe," there was a pause, "Kaida?" he asked.

"Yes, Izuku?"

"What kind of hero do you want to be?" he asked. I sat up, and he copied. I put my phone down and thought carefully about that question. What kind of hero did I want to be? Why did I want to be a hero? Well, I wanted to be a hero because, because, it was such an admirable job. People willing to risk their lives and well-being for the sake of others. People with amazing powers that were used for good. It was just all so, amazing. I wanted to do that. I wanted to fight the darkness so others didn't have to. I wanted to be a hero because it was what felt like the right thing to do. Finally I said,

"I want to be a hero that makes citizens feel safe, like All Might. I want them I see me and know things will be okay." I paused for a second, "I also want to be a warning to villain. As if to say to them, just try it, see what happens. I want to be like my mom and just be confident, and brave, and powerful in my own right. I want to be laid back, but careful like my dad. I want to be bold like my brothers. But most of all, I want to stand out more than anyone else. I want to be my own type of hero. I want to be a hero like no one's ever seen before." my voice trailed off a little bit. The way I talked about it, made it sound like a dream. I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to picture it in my mind. If I reached deep enough, if tried hard enough, I could see it. I could feel it. I open my eyes again and looked to Midoriya.

"You want to tell me why you want to be a hero again?" I asked smiling. Izuku smiled too as he said, "I want to be a hero that save people with a fearless smile." he looked up to the stars and smiled, "And it's so close, Kaida. It's so close to really happening." I smiled at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about how that makes you the person you are," I said. Midoriya looked at me funny for a second and the asked, "What kind of person do you think I am?"

"I think you're, I know that you're the kind of person who always cares for others before he ever cares for himself," I said.

"What kind of person do you think you are?" he asked. I laughed softly and said, "I think I a person who's destined to care about one person so much that it almost kills me." I looked at him.

"I think you're the kind of person who so loyal and caring that you make others feel safe just by being there," Izuku said. I smiled and grabbed his hand in mine as we laid back down.

"Well," I said looking back at my phone, "It turns out Aquarius is visible this time of year."

"Good to know."

Just then my phone rang for facetime. Nat. I inched closer to Izuku and slid the answer button.

"Hey," we said at the same time.

"Hey," Nat said, "I got Thomas with me," she said.

"Yo," the face on the screen said. Thomas Kent, was one of Nat's friends since she moved to the U.S. They both grew up in Chicago. Thomas was Quirkless, but unlike me and Izuku, he was damn proud of it.

"It's the only way to stand out in a world where everyone's got something going on," he said. Tom had dark skin and brown eyes, that he wore thick black framed, 'nerd' glasses as he called them. Thomas wanted to be a journalist and said the look he was going for in his words was, "A black Clark Kent," which I had to say, he did pull off pretty well. Tom also attended Xavier school in the Literature arts course.

"So what's up?" I asked.

"Not much, we're just hanging around the lounge area. We have a few hours before class." Tom said.

"Hey, your Japanese is damn near perfect," I said.

"Oh yeah. I took it as a foreign language this year so I could show off" he said.

"Yeah, and he failed at that," Nat said.

"Did not!"

"How's your English Midoriya?" my cousin asked.

" _It's pretty good_ ," he said, perfectly. In our family, we spoke both English and Japanese constantly because of my dad. Mom learned very quickly when they got married, and when I and my brothers learned to talk both languages were around us. When we were really little, Dad would curse in English hoping we won't understand. We did. However my dad, Hiriyur, and me, all had this habit where we'll be speaking one language and we change to the other mid-sentence without realizing it. When I first became friends with Izuku, I confused him a lot.

"Oh, Midoriya, I need to thank you for the info you gave me on All Might for my podcast," Tom said.

"Ah yes, you magic hero podcast you have," I said in an almost sarcastic voice. I was being a little annoying, Tom's podcast was actually pretty interesting to listen to.

"Ha, ha," Tom said dryly, "Well the jokes on you , because I just reached 34," he said proudly.

"Thirty-four listener isn't that many," I said joking.

"No. 34,000 bitch! I'm climbing the ladder!" he said dramatically.

"That's amazing Thomas!" Midoriya said, excited for him. We talked with them for another two hours. When they hung up, Izuku and I stayed on the roof until his mother called him. After he left I texted All Might to make sure that he was watching Izuku carefully. Was that a bit protective of me? Yes, but I got to be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, I got up early and showered. I put on dark jeans, a black long sleeves shirt, and I grabbed my dark blue jacket that went to my knees. I grabbed a dark green backpack instead of my regular navy shoulder bag. I said 'I love you' and 'good-bye' to both my mom and dad and head out.

I was cold, but not too cold. I made my way into the city until I reached a familiar vendor. Flowers of all size, shapes, and colors were on display everywhere.

"Morning Sakura," I said to the woman running the stand.

"Hello, Kaida. What can I get you today?" she asked. Sakura had long black hair and bright pink eyes.

"Um, I'll take five large white roses, and can you tie them in that ribbon?" I asked pointing a silvery white ribbon.

"Of course! Just give me a minute," she said happily. I smiled, with my fist jammed into my pockets. But when I looked over a little bit it fell.

"Sakura, I'll be right back," I said walking away from the stand. I walked over to a group of boys surrounding another much smaller than any of them. None of them could be older than seven or eight.

"Look! He's crying now!" a boy with spiky brown hair. The other two who both had black hair, one hand horns, laughed in a mean way. The little boy who was being made fun of had dark blue hair and golden eyes. He was in fact, crying and he was holding something close to his chest.

"Hey!" I yelled at them, my arms crossed over my chest. "What do you little snots think you're doing?" I asked them. The boy with the brown glared at me and copied my look. His little goons followed him.

"Leave him alone, got it?" I said, my teeth almost grit.

"I'm not scared of you," he said.

"Yeah!" the boy with the horns said.

"Well, you should be," I said, "Because I know where you all live and I see where you sleep, and trust me, your mothers will be inconsolable when they see the things I have done to you," I said. very calmly. The three boys looked at one and other before they ran off screaming. I watched them run away and then I crouched down next to the little boy, who looked at me with wide eyes.

"That was a lie," I said, "I have no idea where they live." The little boy giggled a little. I wiped a tear from his eye and asked, "Why were they bugging you?" I asked him in a voice you only use when talking to children.

"Cause," he sniffed, "I was drawing and playing with my doll," he said, showing me a small, hand sewn doll, with black yarn for hair and wore a green dress. I looked down to the ground and saw a ripped pieces of paper that had drawings on it.

"What's your name sweetheart?"

"Ame," he said, tear still stained his face.

"Well Ame, two things. One, don't let people like that bug you. They're no good if the thing playing with dolls is something to rip your pictures over. And the other things is, I'm an artist too."

"Really?" He asked looking up at me in awe. I nodded smiling.

"Yep, I even have my sketchbook in my bag," I said taking it off my shoulders. "What do you like to draw Ame?"

"Wolves," he said happily. Now I was thinking of Wolf Children. Pushing that thought down, I flipped through the pages of my book, until I found one. I carefully ripped it out and handed it to Ame. It was a charcoal drawing of a pack of wolves howling in the woods.

"You keep this," I said to him, "And when you become a famous artist someday you come and find me so I can see all your work."

"Really?" He asked happily. I nodded, "Yep." I said smiling. Ame hugged me tightly, catching me off guard. I hugged him back. When he let me go he said,

"Thank you!" he smiled at me before running away with his things. I walked back to the flower stand and placed the money on the counter.

"Sorry, had to do something about that," I explained.

"No it's fine," Sakura, "You're very good with children."

"I don't know about that," I said.

"Well anywho, here are your flowers." she said handing me the roses, "Same time next week?"

"Yeah," I said before walking off. It only takes me about ten minutes to get where I'm going. I walk past stores and shops and the place where I used to do dance and gymnastics when I was younger. I get out of the area of buildings and reach a more park-like setting. My destination is up ahead.

I pushed the black iron-clad gate door open and walk in. The thing with cemetery is that no one ever seems to be in them, which is why I think people hate them so much. That, and there are dead people. There is one other person there beside me there. An old man, whose name was Mr. Fujita, brought flowers to his wife and daughter graves every day. Sometimes, his son or one of his grandchildren were with him, seeing as he raise his daughter's children now.

He was alone today, and I nodded to him as I walked by. The grave I was looking for was toward the back of the yard. When I get there I sit down and pull my knees to my chest. I put the roses in front of the grave and move away from the died lilies from the last time I was here. I looked at the short tombstone that was made from black stone. It read:

Tamami Ishikawa

Tia

At peace is a woman who lived fearlessly.

The was a woman who I called Aunt Tia. She was like a sister to my mother and annoying sister to my dad. Aunt Tia was in the same graduating class as mom and dad. She was the Metal Hero: Titania. Her Quirk was amazing. It was called Metallica. She could control metal beams to fit her needs. She could as create a certain type of her own metal that was it was like vibranium in the Marvel comics. If they were to be made into armbands, Neuro controls could be attached and the metal could shift on its own to make weapons and shields. But there was a lot of requirement in order for Aunt Tia to make it. People would pay her thousands just to get apple size portion of it.

Besides being a badass hero, Aunt Tia was also my Godmother. She came over for everything, birthdays, holidays, weekends. She's the one who told me to never let the bad guys see that they got the best of me. She also was very honest with me about things, but she always believed in me.

If I close my eyes I can still see her. Her silver hair and gray eyes that shine. Her wide smile and cheerful laugh. She was so happy and she made everyone else happy.

She died when I was eight. It was in the winter. Mom and she were on a mission. A building with 250 hostages was being threatened. Mom was never able to talk about that night. I remember watching it on the news with my brothers. The one thing I know is that Aunt Tia was trying to get the last twenty hostages out and she was cornered. In the end, she was the only casualty of that night.

Ever since I was ten I would come every Sunday without fail and bring my aunt flowers. I sit and talk like she was there with me. I tried to think about what she would say to me.

"I'm getting better with the shield," I said to her. "I think if I get in I'm going to have one to use in combat. Maybe a sword too." I sit and talk to my aunt for about an hour. As I get up to leave I smile at the grave, I close my eyes and I can feel her. I can feel her smile and her hands resting gently on my shoulders. The wind blows like a whisper and I can almost hear, "Go show them."

As I'm walking back home, at the opening of and all I hear a cry. Is sound like an animal in pain. Then there's the sound of awful laughing and a group teenagers, all older and bigger than I run out of there quickly.

My stomach dropped and I slowly crept to the ally way. Behind a dumpster, the cry came again. As I got closer, my eyes widened in horror. Five dogs all beat up, sat curled in fear next to the dumpster. I don't need to guess what happened here.

I looked at all of the dogs. The first two I see are both Labradors. One yellow and the others black. The black one's eyes are glossed over tell me the poor thing is blind. Next to them is a Pitbull Terrier mix with a gaping gash on its side. He's a reddish brown color and whimpering in pain. Then, there's black husky pup, licking her wounds. I can see her front paw is broken. Lastly, a Doberman-looking dog looks up at me in pain. All of them are hurt. Then need medical treatment but I have no idea where a vet is. We haven't needed to take Bosco in years. I do the only thing I can think of.

It's a long walk home. Mom and Dad are on the porch swing and they don't ask questions. I had the two lab puppies in my backpack, carried the Huskies puppies, and tie old t-shirt parts I found in the alleyway around the neck of the other two dogs. None of these animals were older than a year.

Mom got out the first aid kit. Dad and I helped calm the dogs. And Bosco watched with announce from atop the fridge. None of the gashes were very deep. Mom had scars on her hand and arms so when the dogs tried to bite her to stop the pain she wasn't as hurt. We did end up calling a vet, who looked all of the over and finished packing them up. She said that I did the right thing and that Mom did a decent job with the stitches.

"Well, now what?" Dad asked. Mom and I each held a lab puppy in our arms and snuggled them to our chest.

"Oh, no," he said shaking his head.

"We have a big yard!" I said.

"We do have the room," Mom said trying to help me.

"We can't just take in five dogs," Dad said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because," he began, "We have a cat?"

"I'll fill out the license,"

"Yay!"

In the end, we kept all five of them. It would be some time before they would be okay fully around us, but that was okay. I named the pitbull terrier mix Rocket, the yellow lab Sunny, the black lab Toph, the huskie Pepper, and the doberman Able. Bosco hissed at all of them but at the end of the night, he was curled up between Toph and Sunny.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Later that night)

Tatsuo Raitoningu POV

Tatsuo pulled the comforter off her bed. Her husband on the other side of there room, was putting away something in his drawers. She stops and looks down at the gray sheets of her bed, lost in her own cloud of thoughts.

"Am I a horrible mother?" she asked suddenly, in an almost whisper of a voice. Masato let out a heavy sigh and his shoulders slouched.

"And, we having this talk again," he said.

"What does that mean?" she asked turning to look at him with her hand on her hips.

"Honey, I love you, but you do this to yourself like every six months," he said turning to look at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Something happens with our kids we have a talk with them and work thing out and then you begin to think you suck at being a mother," he said. "Tatsuo, love, you need to stop doing this."

"I can't help it when it's Kaida!" she yelled, tears already coming from her eyes. Masato sighed and walked over to his wife and held her in his arms.

"Why can't I ever help her?" she asked, truly wanting to why. "We're heroes, but we can't protect our own daughter."

"She doesn't need protecting," her husband said, "Honey, I don't like it either, but there are somethings we just, can't help her with. That doesn't mean you are a bad mother. Every good thing about Kaida is from you."

"Except for the fact she's Quirkless." the woman sobbed. She had always blamed herself for that. Masato pushed his wife away only so he could look at her.

"Tatsuo, for the very last time, that is _not_ your fault. You didn't ask to go into labor early. There is a reason I have a restraining order from that doctor. Because that is the stupidest reason in the world for her not to have Quirk." he said. He whipped some tears from her face.

"Tatsuo, Kaida is a strong, brave, confident, young girl." he said, "She's a little dragon. And we both know that she can do anything she sets her mind to. If you think I don't get mad, or frustrated, or upset when she does things like Thursday, I do. She's our little girl. But we need to have faith that she'll learn from those things. And hey just after dinner, Kaida asked if I could help her reset up her blog."

"Do you even know how to do that?" she asked.

"Ah, well, the point is that it's getting better. I can get better," he said. Tasou nodded a bit.

The two parents had always been very protective of their only daughter. Their children were their world and all of their sons had moved out. Kaida was a tough kid, but she was still a child.

"And hey, she has Izuku, and he's got a head on his shoulders," Masato said. The couple laughed. Tatsuo kissed her husband.

"Thank you," she whispered. She felt only a little better but deep down, she knew her husband was right. Now, she won't tell him that, but he was. Masato pulled her into another hug.

"Just you wait," he said, "One day she be the strongest of them all. Hell, they'll both be."


	4. Try

**Hello everyone! We are back and it's time for stuff to get real-ish. Okay so, Kaida swear a lot in this chapter, just telling you. And Also something that changed, but I wasn't able to change in the writing. Kaida and Izuku meet at age four and Kaida calls Izuku's mom Aunt Inko. Well that's all! I love to hear what you have to say about my work! Your reviwes mean a lot to me. Enjoy guys, gals, and Non-binary pals! Also I have this story on A03, if you want to read it there.**

"Come on! You are stronger than this Kaida!" Mom said, spinning the sword in her hands. I gripped the handle of my training blade tighter. Mom training with me was always, rare and challenging. Mom's dragon form was only a bit bigger than her human form but still, it wasn't good for her to use in small enclosed spaces. So she relied on weapons to help her. My mom had as much skill with a sword as Sasaki Kojiro.

I charged at Mom, but she blocked it. It was like that for a lot of the fight. Me trying to make an attack and her blocking it. Finally, I see my chance. I use the end of the sword to hit Mom in the center of her chest. After the wind is knocked out of her, I grab the back of her shirt and push her down, face first towards the ground.

After a moment on the ground, Mom rolled on to her back and looked up at me. She smiled and we both laughed as I helped her up.

"You've gotten much better," she said, run a hand through my hair.

"Thanks, Mom," I said smiling. Dad stood in the walkway of the training hall with his arms crossed and a smiled on his face.

"You feel like you're ready, Sparky?" he asked walking over to us. I didn't answer him right away. Instead, I looked down at the current moon scars on my palm.

"Honestly," I said after a while, "I don't know."

"Oh, come on," Dad said resting a hand on my shoulder, "Have some faith in yourself."

"The test is in two days," Mom said calmly, tucking a few strands of hair behind my ear. "You still have a little bit of time to do last minute preparations." I nodded. Mom put her hand on my back as the three of us walked out of the training hall. Anxiety has become a far too familiar emotion.

I took a long shower in hopes that it would clear my head. Then put on a white tank top and black spandex shorts, before heading to the art room. Now the art room was the third largest room in the house and in many ways was the second bedroom for me and Hiriyur. You see, my brother is kinda a huge tech nerd. In fact, Hiriyur applied in the Support Course at U.A. rather than the Hero Course, the only reason he switched was that he won the Sports Festival, (He actually didn't even use any of his gadgets, he won solely on combat,) and they noticed he showed interest in that course. My brother actually made a deal with the school that had him switch out all his academic classes so he could take both courses. But back to the point, half of the room was a lab, where my older brother made all kinds of weird things and occasionally took apart the toaster.

The second half of the room was mine. A place where I could do my art and drawings with more space than my bedroom offered. It also held a grand piano which I played on the regular. Hanging from the ceiling was a mobile made of paper and wire that showed dragons flying up in a spiral. Hiriyur and I made it about two years ago. The room was also a place where we kept all the super nerdy stuff that we didn't have room for in our bedrooms. So if you were to walk in there and wonder, why the hell is there a full-size replica of the Sword of Gryffindor in here? Well, that's why. Actually, there were a lot of real weapons we had displayed on the walls and halls of our home. My mom's grandfather was an archaeologist, so of course, there was a lot of priceless artifacts in our house. Actually, even though I had always found them to be really cool, as a five-year-old you never can be too sure about bumping into the wall. I mean, would you not worried about a pair of Viking sword from the ninth century falling on your head?

I walked over to the canvas I had set up. Rocket was laying by my feet with Toph next to him, and Bosco laying on top of the both of them. It had taken some time, but the five dogs warmed up to us and loved everyone in the house greatly.

I got out my paint and pour them out and got to work. The whole time I was listening to music from The Heathers, because, why the hell not? Usually when I paint or draw I never really had an idea of what I was going to draw. I just sorta did it as I went along. I relax more the farther I get into painting. It takes maybe two and a half hours to finish it. Dad walked into the room.

"Hey honey," he said happily, "Whatcha making?"

"This," I said stepping away from my painting. It was of two people, they were heroes, with their backs turned and their arms crossed. They were looking down at a city at night. There was a starry sky and the lights of the city glowed like a halo above.

"Wow," Dad said quietly, "That's, amazing, sweetheart." he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks," I muttered. I didn't need to tell him what it was or what it was about. That was clear. It was a dream. The dream I had shared with my best friend and so many people in my life. The dream to be someone who uses their power, their gifts, to help others. It was a hope. I looked down to the ground at my feet

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing," I muttered. Dad tilled his head to the side and smirked. "Come on now. Tell your old man what's wrong. " I shook my head. Dad poked my cheek. "Come on, at least give me a smile," he said, laughing.

"No," I said childishly.

"You know if you don't cheer up, I'll find a way to make you," he said. My eyes grew wide and I looked up at him. The look on my face said, 'Oh, no,'. He gave me a smirk that said, 'Oh yes,'. Not even a beat later I bloated trying to get away from my dad. The dogs lift their heads to see what was happening. Before I could get out of the door for a chance at freedom, Dad grabbed my sleeve, stopping me from running away. Quickly, Dad wrapped his arms around my middle and carried me to the kitchen.

"No! No! No! Dad! Put me down!" I yelled, "Mom! Help me!" Mom looked up from her book and confusion covered her face, then relation came to her and she got up and tried to run but Dad caught her.

"Masato! Put us down!" she yelled.

"Nope," Dad said sliding the door to the backyard open with his foot. Mom and I started yelling at him to put us down. We knew what he was going to do.

Dad walked to the edge of the pool and turned around.

"Masato!" Mom yelled, "If you do it, I swear to all that is holy-" she never finished. Dad fell back into the pool, taking us with him. He let go of us when we hit the water. When we came up for air, Dad quickly pulled us back into a hug. Mom and I tried to fight him but we started laughing and splashing each other.

Later that night I got out a hammer and some nails. When I go to bed I look up at my calling, and I look at my painting. I've come up with a name for it. Hope for Tomorrow. Something I need.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It's a cold morning. The sun was rising over the beach. The waves crashed onto the shore in a rhythmic way, lulling me to relax. I look at my phone once more. I had a series of text from my brothers, sisters-in-law, other family members, and some of Nat's school friends that I had met, all wishing me and Izuku luck. I put my phone in my pocket and smiled.

The beach was so much nicer than it was ten months ago. It was like a whole new place. Then I heard the sound of footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw All Might, in his not-so-heroic form.

"Where is-?" he began. I only pointed. The smiled that pressed my lips were huge. Izuku, missing a shirt, stood atop a pile of trash, let out a cry that just put so many emotion into you, you didn't know what to feel. All Might was saying something behind me but I wasn't listening.

Pride filled me in a way that just made me feel ready to burst. I smiled and then I started laughing. A single tear of joy left the corner of my eye. Then it was followed by more and more.

When you see someone you love overcome the impossible, you feel nothing happiness and pride for them. He's come so far. We both had. This moment was one that lasted forever.

I got up and ran to where Izuku and All Might (who was now looking 'normal') were. I crashed into Izuku and hugged him from behind. I was laughing.

"You did it! You did it! You did it!" I giggled, holding on to him for dear life. We both looked up to All Might. He was showing us a picture on his phone.

"Look at this. It's you, crying, ten months ago." he said, "Look how far you've come, such improvement!"

"Oh, I got one of those pictures too!" I said pulling out my phone, "See? Here you are with a bloody nose after I punched you and your weak ass body. But now," I said hitting his stomach with the back of my hand, "You're ripped as hell! I mean, I'm still stronger, and taller, but hey, we're moving!" I said placing my hands on my hips.

"You still have a long way to go before you can start inherited my full power set." All Might said, "But it's starting to look like you can do it!"

Izuku was quiet. "Kaida...All Might...Do I deserve this? Are you sure? You both put so much time and energy into helping me. How did I get so lucky?" he began to cry. I looked at the Symbol of Peace. We both chuckled. I pulled Izuku in a headlock and ruffled up his hair.

"You're the dumbest, smart person I know!" I laughed, "Of course you deserve this! You deserve all of it!" I finally let go of him and All Might put a hand on his shoulder.

"It was your hard work that did this, not mine, or young Raitoningu." He said, "Now, for your reward. Izuku Midoriya." I smiled and grabbed Izuku's upper arm. The green haired one stiffed, "Yes sir!" I tried to let go of him, so I could step back and let this moment be his, but he grabbed my wrist. Wanting me to stay with him. Which I gladly did. All Might pulled out a piece of his hair and said, "Someone told me this once. There is a difference between being lucky and deserving. One's an accident, the other a reward. Never get the two confused." he said. We both looked up at him. I began to shake Izuku's arm in joy for him.

"Take that to heart young man. This gift. You earned it with your own valiant efforts."

Midoriya and I looked at each other and smiled. He did, truly deserve this. This was the future, and I was ready to be with him as he reached out and grabbed it. Together, we embraced what was to come. All Might then said:

"Eat this."

"Huh?"

"What, the, hell?" I asked. We both looked up to the blond man.

"To inherit my power, you've got to swallow some of my DNA. That's how it works." All Might said, knowing how weird he sounded.

"Okay," I said, "Logically that makes sense. But also logically that makes no fucking sense."

"This isn't exactly how I imagined it," Midoriya said, panicking a little bit.

"C'mon there's no time. You'll be late for the exam. Eat. Eat. Eat!" All Might said.

I'll be honest with you. I grew up with brothers and Natsumi. I spent my summers on a farm. I went hunting with my grandma and grandpa. I have seen fish and deer, and chickens skinned and gutted. I watched horror movies like they were cartoons. But I just, could not watch my best friend eat hair. Just. Ug, just think about it made me gag a little.

I opened my eyes again when I heard him swallow. Midoriya looked ready to throw up.

"Good," All Might said, "You swallowed it, yes?" I looked at the older man. Today was weird.

"Yeah, but I don't feel like anything's different yet," Midoriya muttered. All Might laughed.

"Well, of course not! Your body has to process the hair first." he stopped to look around for a moment. "It should kick in after two maybe three hours."

"My stomach in knots," Izuku whined. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Head between your knees. Head between your knees." I instructed him as he bent down.

"We still have to shower and eat before we get ready for the exam," she said still bent down slowly standing back up. I handed him his backpack.

"You may have molded your body into a proper vessel," All Might said, slowly, "But you did it in a hurry, so be cautious. You haven't even taken it for a test drive yet."

My mind botched back to, 'your body is a machine' metaphor. All Might kept talking.

"The physical backlash of One For All can be intense." we looked at him. "There's no time to go into the full details, but." he turned to us.

"Take note. You've got to prepare yourself before using this Quirk. So I want you to clench your butt cheeks, and yell this from the depths of your heart. Smash!"

"Yes, sir!" Midoriya shouted, before race home. I smiled about to follow him when I heard, "Young Raitoningu." I stopped in my track and turned to look at him.

"Yes, sir?" I asked.

"I wish to have word with you. Ack!" he caught, spitting out blood, and shifting back it the small form. I reeled back.

"Okay seriously. It's not so much the switching forms thing, as it is the blood thing!" I cried, "Have you seen a doctor?" the hero sighed and stood straight.

"As I was saying I want to have a word with you," he said. I looked up at him.

"U.A. is the best hero school in the world. You'll be at a disadvantage," he said.

"With all due respect sir," I said, "Do you honestly think I don't know that?" I asked. "I know the cards are all stacked against me. They'll always have been. I know that being a hero in our society today is," I pause and sighed, "Is damn near impossible. You said it yourself when you first met Izuku." I looked at my feet.

"I know deep in my heart the possibility of me being a hero is second to none. I know that I will probably never hold the title of hero. But, the smallest chances the smallest miracle that I could maybe get in… That's why I do it. I want to show people that a hero, isn't just someone with a flashy, powerful Quirk. I want to show people that heroes can be anybody who's willing to help others be safe and live their best life. No matter what. I want to lead by example. I want to be that symbol of strength and endurance. So that maybe someday, some little girl or some little boy can look at me and think, 'I can'.

"I can be a hero, no matter what. I want to help people and I want to give them that. Because that's what Midoriya and I needed. And we never had that. So I have to try. For the people like me, the people like us. For my family. For Izuku. For, for, for myself!" I didn't know I was crying. I had my hands over my heart and I clunch to my chest. I sniffed and felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at All Might

"You understand the odds, but you still persevered." he said, "That is admirable. It's true, the likelihood of you become a hero is about 0 to 1,000. But I watch you help young Midoriya train. I've seen you train. I've had the pleasure to work with both of your parents a number of times, and they are both good, strong, and just heroes. You take after them greatly. You come from a family of people who do things just for the sake of it being the right thing. That's where the best heroes stem from. And although it's unlikely, I think there is a small chance you could make it."

I smiled at the ground. "I think you're the first person, besides Izuku and my parents to tell me they think I maybe have a shot at this," I mutter.

"Your parents help you a lot, yes?" I nodded.

"Out of all the people in my life, you would have thought they be the one to let me down easy. Them knowing how hard it is. But they push me the hardest."

"Why's that?" All Might asked.

"Well, they're the parents who would rather my try my hardest and utterly fail than to not have me try at all," I explained.

"Be thankful for that," he said. I was quiet.

"They do everything for me, yet they're so hard on themselves," I mutter. "It's mostly me being Quirkless," I explained.

"That's not their faults." the pro hero said.

"Try telling them that," I said. I sighed. "There was this one doctor who tried to convince my mom it was her fault I'm like this because I was born at seven months. So the doctor thinks my under development affected my Quirk." I said. And that doctor literally said, out loud that if that was the case, the entire thing was my mom's fault. Dad then punched him in the face and got his license suspended for a year. Well, Dad yelled at him first, and the doctor dropped his cane on Dad's foot, and then Dad punched him. But it turned out that doctor was practicing illegally and my parents caught him and that the only reason it wasn't terminated.

All Might and I both shook our head. "In any matter," All Might said before shifting back to his heroic form, "Best of luck, young Raitoningu."

I smiled, "Thank you, sir."

XXXXXXXXXX

When I get back home I shower quickly. I scrubbed the sweat off myself very harshly. All I wanted from the world was for my worries to drowned in the water of that shower. As I put on my school uniform, I felt my throat get dry and my stomach turn. I had no idea of how I was going to stomach food.

I packed up my backpack and walked out to the dining table. The dogs looked up to me and wagged their tails. Bosco rubbed up against my leg. Not even my little furry children could calm me down.

I sat next to Dad, who ran a hand through my hair, even though it was uncombed and still dripping wet. My egg tasted like rubber, and everything was bland. I felt like throwing up.

"Baby, do you want me to do your hair?" Mom asked, calmly. I nodded, mute. Mom got up the wet brush and some hair ties. She had my hair in an elaborate, braided knot in less than four minutes.

"There," she said, tucking one tiny strand behind my ear, "Now your pretty hair won't get in the way." she kissed my temple and squeezed my shoulders.

I looked down at the table again. My stomach turned over and over. I licked my chapped lips. Dad took my hand and squeezed it.

"Hey," he said, "It's going to be just fine." Mom, who had taken a seat at the table took my other hand and said, "It's okay to be nervous."

"Were you?" I asked, "When you took the exam?"

"No," she said, "I was terrified."

"I thought I was going to pass out," Dad muttered to himself more than us, "But once I got into the test, everything melted away." Dad looked at me and smiled. "You're going to do great. You're a Raitoningu, we don't know the meaning of the words 'give up. Have faith."

I looked up at Dad and Mom and smiled. But only a little bit. Soon we were in a weird group hug, still sitting in our chair at the table. They both kissed the top of my head, and just held me.

Soon it was time to go. The dogs all followed me to the door, and Able even pulled on my skirt to make me stay longer. I gave them all a weak smile.

When I got to the Midoriya's apartment, I was feeling a little bit better. Aunt Inko hugged me and Izuku like twenty times before she let us leave. As we began walking down the stairs, I slung my arms over his shoulders. We looked at each other. Here we go.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"You feeling anything yet?" I asked as we walked the gates.

"Not really," he said, "Well besides the overwhelming fear in my stomach that's trying to swallow me."

"Don't worry. I felt that too, man." I said patting his shoulder. Then from behind me, I hear a little bitch say:

"Stupid Deku."

We both stopped and turned around to see Katsuki walking towards us. Izuku and I both stiffened, but I growled in anger, and he reeled back in fear.

"Kacchan," Izuku said, a little surprise for some reason.

"Get out of my way, now, before I set you both on fire," he growled. I leaned down to Izuku's ear and quickly whispered.

"Don't say anything to him, don't react to any of him, just do nothing."

And of course, he did none of these things and completely loses his mind. I sighed heavily. Smooth, Midoriya. Smooth. But I couldn't blame him. He was scared out of habit. I've always fought back against Bakugou, but even I flinched at him sometimes.

However, it seemed dick-splotions was not in the mood for testing or hurt either of us. He merely, walked by. Weird. Kids whispered about him, set to impress with what happened ten months ago.

"He ignored us," Izuku said.

"Good," I said, "Let's hope it becomes a common occurrence," I muttered. I patted Izuku's shoulder.

"Come on, Zuku! Next step to becoming pros is this way!" I said. For some reason, even when it's just for a second when I take my eyes off Izuku, he seems to get in trouble. I could hear him calling him behind. Don't ask me how I knew, I just did. Okay?

I turned around ready to help my friend up from up the ground. But when I looked back I saw my friend floating in the air and a girl with brown eyes and a brown hair, with a bob cut, holding his backpack. I merely blinked and thought, huh. The girl asked if he was okay. Izuku being the person he is, freaked out and flared in the air. I love Izuku very much, I do. But even I had to roll my eyes.

The girl and I grabbed his arm and set him on his feet. The girl let him go but I still held on to him, because, the boy is still accident prone as fuck. The girl laughed.

"I stopped you with my Quirk. I'm sorry I didn't ask first. But, I figured you wouldn't mind me catching you." she said happily.

"Yes," I said to him, "Thank you for that."

"Isn't this like, way never racking?" she said. Midoriya, bless his heart, tried to talk but failed.

"Yeah, I'm amazed I was able to keep food down." I joked with her, not really joking.

"Well, I guess I'll see you both inside, bye," she said wave. I wave back and when she was gone I looked to the boy. I sighed.

"Midoriya? Midoriya," I said, "Zuku. Izuku Midoriya?!" I clapped my hands in front of his face.

He snapped out of his daze. "I talked to a girl!" he said happily.

"No, you didn't, sweetie." I deadpan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The auditorium was big and dark. I don't know how, but we ended up sitting next to Katsuki. I sat between the two boys for very clear reasons.

Present Mic, the pro hero, who was doing orientation called out to us.

"What's up U.A. candidates? Thanks for tuning' into me, your school DJ." he said. I had to admit, but only to myself, that it was kinda cool to have a pro here. But there was no way I was going to and when he said:

"C'mon, and let me hear ya!" he called. You could literally hear crickets. Like for real. The man did at least try to come back from that.

"Ah, keeping it mellow, huh? That's fine, I'll skip straight to the main show. Let's talk about how this practical exam going to go down. Are you ready? Yeah!"

Again, you could hear crickets. Actually, I think the building had a bug problem. Next, to me, I heard a voice and sighed.

"Izuku!" I whisper yelled, "What did I say about fanboying in public?"

"I need to do it less," he whispered back.

"Would both of you wannabes' shut up?!" Katsuki hissed.

"Go fuck yourself!" I quietly hissed back. We all turned our eyes to the huge screen behind the hero.

"Like the application said, you rockin' boys and girls will be out there conducting ten-minute mock battles is super-hip urban settings. Gird your loins my friends!" what did that even mean? "After I drop the mic here, you'll be heading to your specified battle center sound good? Okay?" he asked.

Crickets.

I looked at our papers. Mine said 'C' while Izuku's said 'B'. I get why they were doing it. I told myself to relax. The was no way I could worry about Izuku and do good on my own. I knew that. I tried not to doubt him, but let be real, this is Izuku. The boy once threw out his back while picking up a huge library book. He's stronger now though, a voice said. Give him some credit. Remember what Dad said, have faith.

"I see," Katsuki said, " They're splitting us up so we can't work with any of our friends"

"You have friends? Thought to myself, seriously wondering if I should say it out loud. But at last, I did not because I was busy growling at him when he yelled at Izuku for looking at, his stuff even though he did that first. And the was the offhand comment about killing us or something really nothing new.

"Okay, okay," Present Mic said, "Let's check out your targets." I swallowed heavily. My palms were sweating and my stomach was in knots.

"There are three types of faux villains in every battle center." he explained, " You'll earn points based on their level of difficulty, so better choose wisely. Your goal in this trial is to use your Quirk to raise your score by shredding these faux villains like a mid-song guitar solo."

Awesome.

"But check it! Make sure you're keeping things heroic. Attacking other examinees is a U.A. no-no, ya dig?" he asked. I feel like that would be obvious be then I remind myself who I'm sitting next to. Then a voice cuts through the air.

"Excuse me, sir, but I have a question." the boy who spoke was tall and had either black or navy hair, I really couldn't tell. He wore glasses and gave off a very strict vibe.

"On the printout, you've lasted four types of villains, not three. With all respect, if this is an error on official U.A. materials, it is shameful!"

Wow, dude. Two words chill pill, thought quietly to myself. I think the nerves were making me more bitchy in my head than normal.

I didn't really listen to what he said after that but then he gained it again when I heard him call out my cinnamon roll.

"You with the unkempt hair!" he said pointing at Midoriya, " You've been muttering this entire time. Stop that. If you can't bother to take this seriously then leave. You're distracting the rest of us."

Izuku, quickly covered his mouth while other kids laughed. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders. I glared hard at the boy with glasses. "Screw you," I whispered, wondering if I should yell it out loud but a better part of my stopped that. Honestly, a good chunk of my brain was just thinking how dare?

"All right, all right," Present Mic said, grab the focus of us all again, "Examinee number 7-1-1-1. Thank you for calling in with your request." did he know this wasn't a radio station?

"The fourth villain type is worth zero points. That guy's just an obstacle we'll throwing in your way. There's one in every battle center. Think of it as a hurdle you should try and avoid. It's not that it can't be beaten, it's just that there is really no point."

Present Mic kept talking after that but I wasn't listening. After we were dismissed we began heading to the room where we would do the written testing. I pull Midoriya a side. Knowing I wouldn't see him until we were all done today. I placed both my hands on his shoulders. We could see the worry in each other's eyes.

"Hey," I said, "What do we remember?"

"You're awesome."

"And?"

"I am too."

"And?"

"You love me?"

"Why?"

"Because you're my best friend and I'm yours."

I pulled Izuku into a tight hug, with he returned with full power. We stayed there for a minute and then we had to leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The written test was, really easy for me. Which meant I did well or I sucked. Either way, it helped me calm down a lot. When testing was done we were all allowed to change to get ready to go to our battle centers.

I put on skin-tight black jogging pants, light blue Nike's, a black shirt which was basically a sports bra shirt, and I had a black sweatshirt that I zipped halfway up. My hair manages to stay in place which I thank Mom for.

I stood as close to the gate as I could. My fist was clenched tight, and I had one arm crossed my stomach and I pressed one fist to my lips.

"It's okay. I just need to get a weapon. The robots will be built well but not too good. They need to make it possible for users to destroy them. So just get a weapon and find the weak spot, fast. That's all you have to do. That's all you have-" I gasped and quickly covered my mouth when I realized that I had been muttering to myself. Dammit, Izuku! I sighed and squeezed my fist again.

"Um, you're bleeding," a concerned voice from beside me said. I look to my right and I saw a boy who was close to my height, with black hair, that went to the nape of his neck, and crimson eyes. I blinked at him for a sec and then I looked to my fists to see I had been digging into my scars, again.

"Oh, don't worry about it," I said, shrugging it off like it was nothing, "It's just a bad habit. It'll stop soon."

The boy nodded a little and looked ahead. My stomach turned and I got nervous sweats. I felt like I might die.

"Hey," the boy asked from beside me, "Why do you need a weapon? What's wrong with your Quirk?"

"Oh," I muttered quietly, "Well a weapon my best option because-"

I was interrupted by the sound of the massive doors opening. Then we all heard the voice of Present Mic call out to us.

"Come on let's get moving, they are no countdown in real life!"

And with that, my body kicked into the auto driver and I blotted into the center. Once I got about ten feet in, I stopped to look around at my surroundings. There wasn't anything I could use. My heart fell to my stomach as I looked around quickly. But a split second later I heard someone call, "LOOK OUT!" I was then pushed to the ground and someone was lying awkwardly on top of me. What felt like forever was really a second and then the person got up. There was a level two bot and it looked like it almost attacked me. I saw the person who saved me was the boy from earlier.

I sat on the ground not knowing what to do as the boy seemed to harden his skin and cut the robot's head off, earning himself two points. He stood there for a moment. He looked back at me for a split second. Why was he still here?! He then quickly turned to the stop sign pole that had the top torn off, and cut it and half. He then ran off and took down a three-pointer.

Did he just? I shook my head. There was no time. I grabbed the pole from off the ground ran to find more robots. It didn't take me long to find one. It was a three-pointer and it had it's back to me. I quickly noticed that there was a small diamond shape that if I stabbed, I could break it.

I ran at full power and jammed the end of my makeshift spear. The fake villain stopped moving and it seemed to crumble from the inside. Joy filled me, but I had no time to celebrate. I had to keep going. Tried to stay focused on three-pointers. I had gotten two more, although they weren't easy. For the next three-pointer I found, I had to climb up on some garbage to get on top because the little diamond shape was unavailable for me to use.

I pierced the sharp metal into the top of the robot but I couldn't get it out. Growled in anger as I saw another three pointe villain. I looked around me and then an idea came to my head. I jumped down and picked up the top of the yield sign that was missing its pole. Then Like dice, I threw it at the robot. I was ready to go look for another weapon when the ground and everything around us started to shake. I looked up to see the robot the was worth zero points come towards us.

Yeah, I think the left out the part where it's the size of FUCKING GODZILLA!

Me and everyone else ran away from the coming metal monster. A girl next to me tripped and I helped her back up quickly. I was ready to turn into an alleyway to maybe avoid the villain. But then I saw two boys. One was blond and the other had messy purple hair. They both had a leg stuck under a large piece of rubble.

My body moved before my mind. Before I knew it I was pulling the rock up so they could move their legs out from under it. The two boys scrabbled out and I helped the blond kid back to his feet. In the end, I pushed them both down to the ground and covered them with my body.

Once I knew for sure that the robot was gone. I slowly got back up. I looked down at the two boys.

"You okay?" I asked. They both nodded carefully, "Great." I said jumping up and running out of the alleyway. I was in a panic. I only had 15 points. There was no way in hell that was enough pass. I heard some kids had 30. I need to get more points but I didn't know-

The sound of the buzzer cut threw that air like a knife and I could truly feel my heart break into a thousand tiny little piece. I squeezed my eyes shut and I fell to my knees. I stayed there for a few moments taking deep heavy breaths.

In my head I kept repeating: Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry.

I failed at that too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I waited outside the front gates for Izuku. I don't even bother to change. When I caught sight of my best friend, the pieces of my heart broke into even smaller bits of nothing. I ran and hugged him and I held on to him for dear life.

"What happened?" I asked softly. All I got were sobs. I didn't push it. The train ride home seemed way too long. I walked Izuku to the door of his apartment before hugging him again and wiping away a few more of his tears.

My feet were led as I climbed the front steps. Walking into the kitchen, I saw Dad making Grandma Lillian's mac n' cheese, my favorite food in the entire world while listening to a baseball game on the radio. He looked up and smiled at me.

"Hey, Sparky," he said cheerfully, "How the exam go?"

I, couldn't. I burst into tears and ran to my room. Ignoring the sound of Dad calling my name, worried. I locked my door and threw myself on to my bed. I clutched my pillow to my face and cried. It seemed like that was all I could ever do.


	5. Pain into Power

**Hello, people who actually think I'm good at writing. Haha, self hate. I just want to say that I made a choice when writing, and I really like it, but I am super worried that everyone will, in fact, hate it. And if you the person reading this, do hate what I do, please just see where I go with this. Anyway, a side note Kaida grew an inch, so she's 5'10 now or 177cm. Sorry for spelling and grammar As always I love to hear your comments! Enjoy guys, gals, and nonbinary pals!**

Days after the exam, it's pouring outside. Rain falls down from the sky like a river of tears. Bright flashes of lightning were followed by powerful booms of thunder. Normally, I love the rain. I always have. Mom and Dad said when I was born one of the biggest thunderstorms they ever have seen was going on. But then when I cried for the first time it stopped like a snap, and bright sunshine was everywhere. There were countless home movies and pictures of me as a little kid playing in the rain. Part of me wanted to always be in the rain. I loved it. I loved the smell, the sounds. It gave me a sense of calm. The rain was like the world was washing away the bad and bringing in the good.

But the rain that was coming down from the gray sky today gave me nothing. It was a mirror of my pain. My shattered dreams. My, my failure. The gray sky I loved so much, was dull and bleak.

I was on the porch and not the front one. You see, our backyard was really our side yard that was blocked by a tall fence. Our real backyard was a patio, a gazebo, and coy fish pod my dad put in for my mom for their fifth anniversary, because she had one growing up. Back there as well as a few cherry blossoms, and an old peach tree. Along the other side of our house was a thick line of trees that hide our house from sight if you were driving up. Oddly enough, there was a lot of trees in our area. With this, there was a long side porch, that you could get to from the front porch or two of the door inside. It overlooked the driveway which leads to the gadget under the house and the vegetable garden my Grandma Lillian planted that year she lived with us after my Grandpa Reiden died.

I leaned on the railing of the side porch and watched the rain. I honestly felt nothing. One could only guess hold long I stood out there mindlessly watching the rain.

I looked like a disaster. My hair was messy and had slight curls from not being brushed. I also refused to wear anything but sweats. I moped around the house like a ghost. Somehow I was still able to do shit in my 'life is heartbreaking and meaningless' stage. But I was like being super depressing about it. I only drew crachole drawings of dead and sadness. And I played so many slow Adele songs on the piano you'd think I was going thru a breakup.

My parents seemed to be able to tell that I was in 'point of despair' mood, (as if I hadn't made it clear). So they didn't push me to talk or train, or spend time with them. They just let me go through my emotions.

I've talked to Izuku about it once, mostly due to the fact he didn't want to think or talk about any of it. He did get around to telling me about what happened during the exam. Honestly, I was impressed, how he acted so fast, but I was horrified to learn that he broke so many of his limbs. The only thing I could do was hug him, and be there.

I bite my lip hard. What was I thinking? Like me, Quirkless, Kaida Raitoningu, could be a hero or even tell other they could. I've gotten nothing out of this. And the only thing Izuku got was three of his four limbs broken. I shot for the moon, but I didn't make it.

Mindlessly, I stuck my hand out from under the porch roof, and let the hard, heavy drops of rain fall on my hand. I pulled it back after a second and looked at it. I studied the water droplet as the ran down my palm. I sighed and when back to watching the storm. I didn't hear the side door open, or somebody walking on to the porch.

"Hey, baby girl," Dad said softly. I didn't turn to look at him. I just lowered my head. I didn't want to face him right now. I heard him sigh quietly.

"It's really coming down, huh?" he said. He stuck his hand out just like I did. "It rained like this when you were born, you know?" he said softly.

"You've told me," I muttered, dully.

"You've always loved the rain," he said leaning railing, "Especially when you were a baby. Your mom and I were always worried you'd be scared of it like the boys. But you'd just smile and want to see more. Especially if there was lightning." he was quiet after that. I heard him sigh and I knew he had his eyes closed.

"Kaida, baby, I know that these past few days have been, hard, on you," he said, doing his best to find the right words.

"Dad," I said, cutting him off, "I know you are trying to help. I do. But there's nothing you can say to make this better."

"Kaida," he tried.

"No!" I said, turning to him, "You can't fix this. Mom can't fix this. There is nobody who _can_ fix this. Because this can't be fixed." I could feel the tears begin to form.

"I failed. I was so stupid to think I could do this. I shoot for the moon and I missed, majorly. I wasted my time, and everyone else's," I said bitterly.

"Kaida Emiko Raitoningu, you wasted nobody's time. And you don't know if you made it or not yet." Dad said, trying to be stern and caring at the same time. He put both his hands on my shoulder as I looked down at my feet.

"Sparky, you only fail if you give up. And you never give up. I get these past few days haven't been easy. But don't lose sight of all you've done. And if U.A. says no, then we'll try again somewhere else," he said.

"U.A. is my only chance, Dad," I said, my voice getting choked up from the tears that were coming. I grabbed my arms and kept looking down.

"I just wanted to be a hero. I just wanted to help people. I wanted to show everyone that I'm not a joke, that I can do this. I just wanted to be seen for once as more than just some worthless girl who didn't have Quirk." my tears where come down like the rain, "I-I just wanted to to be more than just Quirkless. I wanted to be more. A-and, and I, I, I," I gasped for breath, "I just wanted to make you and Mom proud, Dad!" I cried. Sobs wracked out of me so hard it hurt. I covered my face with my hands.

"I just wanted to be someone you two could be proud of," I sobbed, my voice muffled.

Not even moments later, I felt my father's strong arms wrap around me tightly. One of his hands stroked my hair. He rocked me back and forth.

"You have already made us so proud, Kaida," he said. I could tell from his voice that he was close to crying himself. I slowly pulled my hand away from my face and rested them on his chest. Dad went on.

"You, have overcome every obstacle, every barrier that's been put in your way, so remarkably. Your mom and I are so proud of you for that."

He pulled away a little and whipped some of my tears away. I sniffed and looked up at him.

"Kaida, honey, you are so strong, but you are still just a kid. You'll need help, and sometimes you will fall. But that's okay. Everyone does. And the only thing that matters is whether you get back up or not." he said. "And if ever you think you need to be done, that's okay too." He put his hands on both sides of my face.

"One other thing. It's okay to shoot for the moon, Sparky. Because even if you miss, you're going to land in the stars." he said, his voice fading off into almost a whisper. I nodded and looked up at him.

"Thanks, Dad."

"You're welcome, Sparky."

A huge loud crack of thunder crashed down to the earth, but neither of us jumped.

"That was a big one," Dad said casually. I nodded in agreement. We looked out at the rain, it was a little closer now.

"Hey," Dad said, not tearing his eyes away from the storm, "You remember that time when you were little and I got struck, by actual lightning?"

"Yeah," I said, "How could I forget? You didn't sleep for a week and you fried off random lightning bolts for days."

"Honestly, I thought I was going to die."

"I thought you were going to die. Why were you holding the lightning rod anyway?"

"I don't even remember," he said shaking his head. We laughed. I rested my head on his shoulder. We stood there for a long time and just watched the rain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day I laid in bed looking up at the ceiling, looking up at the painting on the wall. My hands on either side of my head. It was gray outside. Cold and gray. But the gray had turned to night.

Even though I had that talk with Dad, which did make me feel better, it didn't change my mood much. I was still worried, still full of self-doubt. Negative thoughts were hard to get rid of.

Bosco, Toph, and Pepper were all asleep by my feet. I sigh rolling over on my side, pulling my blankets closer to me. The only light that was in my room was my lamp. An old hardcover copy of the Wizard of Oz laid open on my nightstand. I had tried to reread it to relax. It didn't work.

Then there was a knock at my door. I turned my head a little and the called out, "It's open."

Dad slowly walked through the door, the lights from the hallway flooding in the room. In his hand, slowly he showed me what he had. A letter, with the U.A. seal. I shoot up in bed like a bullet and shut off my lamp. Dad walked over to my bed and sat down, holding the letter out for me. With shaky hands, I took the letter from him and held it in my grasp. My heartbeat quickened and my breathing uneven. I felt my mouth get dry.

"I'm so scared," I said meekly.

"Why?" Dad asked, more for me than himself.

"This is everything I ever wanted," I say to him, my voice hardly a whisper. Dad puts his hand on my shoulder and says, "Open it," I rip the envelope open slowly. There was small metal disk inside and it fell on my bed. Then an image of my mom shows up. She was wearing a dark violet blouses, and a black pencil skirt. Her hair is down and she's smiling.

"Huh?"

"Oh, did I forget to tell you? Your mom got a job at U.A." Dad said.

"What?!"

The hologram spoke, "Kaida Raitoningu. My little dragon. As you may have been told, I am retiring from hero work and taking a teaching position at U.A. I have also been assigned to give you your test results."

I sucked in a breath. Moms hologram kept talking.

"The written part of the exam, you passed with flying colors," she paused for a moment to fold her hands, "In the mock battle, you showed signs of quick thinking, resourcefulness, and strength. However, you only scored 15 points, nowhere near enough to pass."

"I know," I said, in a shaky voice, tears threatening to spill.

"But, that is not all there was to the test." the hologram of my mother said. My head shot up. What now?

"Heroes don't just stop villains. They risk their lives and save people. You, my dear, did just that. Even though this was a test, and you should have worried about yourself, you helped others. I can't possibly know what else would make a person a hero than helping others. U.A. knows this too. Which is why there are rescue points. "

The hologram change to a video of me. First, it showed me helping the one girl up. Then, it showed me helping the two boys and then throwing my body on to them.

"There is a panel of ten judges that give a score out of ten." my mom explained. My breath caught in my throat. No way.

"Kaida Raitoningu, 50 rescue points."

Tears fell down my face.

"My sweet girl, you have passed the exam and be award fifth place alongside Itsuka Kendou, who scored tie with yours."

My heart banged against my chest.

"Kaida Raitoningu, your hero academia, starts now." and with the image disappeared. I let out a shaky breath in disbelief. Mom stood in my doorway and asked Dad, "Did she get the thing?" Dad looked at her and smiled.

"She got the thing."

I bolted at my mom and held onto her for dear life. I was crying and I was laughing. Mom was too. Soon Dad came and picked us both up and spun us around the room. My parents covered me in kisses and hugged me so tight I thought they might hurt me.

When they did finally let me go, I cried, "I got in, I got in, I got in!" Over and over, and over again. I looked up at them and they beamed at me. I thought my heart was going to burst out of my chest.

"Mommy, Daddy, I did it!" I sobbed happily.

"We're so proud of you," Mom cried, cupping my face in her hands. I hugged them again.

"Oh, honey you don't know how long we've been waiting to tell you." Dad sniffed, happily.

"Wait you knew?" I asked when we pulled away.

"Um,"

"You know what?" I said, happily "I don't even care!" I cried throwing my hand in the air. A thought came to mind and I yelled, "I'm going to go tell Izuku!" and with that, I raced out of the house with no shoes, and dressed only in spandex short and my Dad's old high school sweatshirt.

When I reached the front door of the apartment, it opened and I was face to face with my best friend. My powerful smile fell a bit as a horrible thought came to mind.

"Did you?" I asked.

He nodded, "I got in!" he sobbed.

"Me too!" I cried. We embraced each other tightly.

We didn't care that there were people living in the place next door, and we were only in our pajamas, crying our eyes out. Nothing mattered anymore, nothing could stop the happiness we shared. The world could end and I wouldn't care at all!

When we pulled apart we put our hands on each other's shoulders. I smiled at him and said, "We got in!"

"Yeah," he said still crying. I took my hands off his shoulders and showed him, "Izuku, I'm shaking." He grabbed my wrist.

"Oh yeah, you are," he said nodding. I looked up at the ceiling and buried my hands in my hair. I started laughing again. I laughed for no reason at all, but at the same time, I laughed for every reason. "Oh God," I said, "Oh thank, God!" I cried.

It was a long time before we calmed down. We hugged again. I rested the side of my head on his shoulder. "We're going to be heroes," I said, my voice almost in disbelief.

"Yeah," Izuku whispered, "We really are." We let each other go, and we laughed again. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair.

The next thing I knew Aunt Inko was pulling us both in the house and showered us with tight hugs. She was crying too.

"I'm so proud of you both!" she cried happily, planting a kiss on both our temples.

"Thanks, Mom," Izuku said. Soon after, I was getting ready to go back to my house. Before I left, one more time I said, "We're going to be heroes." Izuku smiled at me and nodded.

"We are."

When I got outside the warm air of the night engulfed. I smiled as I ran home, and at the very top of my lungs I yelled out:

"I GOING TO U.A.! I'M GOING TO BE A HERO!"

(Tatsuo POV)

The Day of the Entrance Exam:

"What about the girl, who tied for fifth? The one who got 50 rescue points." the 18+ hero Midnight asked, "Dragana, isn't that your daughter?"

A pridefully smile pressed the dragon heroine's face as she nodded, "Yes, that's my Kaida," she said trying not to sound like she was bragging.

"She was impressive," Ectoplasm said from his spot next to Principal Nezu.

"She gave up the opportunity for several of the fake villains though," Vlad King commented.

"She knew she was better off going for three-point villains," Cementos said.

"You can chime in at any time, Drag," Midnight said, "This is your child." Tatsuo waited a moment before saying,

"Kaida's quick on her feet and in her mind. She's good with combat, but she struggles to work with others if she finds them to be, difficult. She young, but she's cable. She just needs-"

"Work," Aizawa said, from the back of the room, "Lots of work." he stepped closer to the rest of the group. "Your daughter is nowhere near the worst, but she needs to give a lot more than what we saw today if she wants to survive U.A. Especially if she finds herself in my classroom. I do hope you are well aware of this."

Tatsuo stood tall as she said, "I'm not naive to think she'll find any of it easy. But if any one of those kids is ready to prove herself, it's her,"

'And so is Izuku,' she thought quietly to herself. Aizawa gave her a look that said, 'let's hope.'

"What is her Quirk?" Powerloader asked.

Tatsuo smirked to herself and said nothing for a while. That's my girl, she thought. That's my girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Back to Kaida's POV)

Day of the acceptance letter.

I ran home yelling and still laughing. As my house approached, I only slowed a bit. Mom and Dad were waiting for me in front of the stairs. I smiled and once again ran into their arms. They hugged me for a minute and then when they let me go Dad said, "So I take it Izuku got in as well."

I giggled and nodded. I looked up at them.

"Thank you," I whispered, "For everything."

Dad put his hand on my shoulder "You did this on your own Sparky. Your mom and I only helped a little."

"Our baby girl's going to U.A.,"Mom said crying tears of pure joy. She sniffed and wiped her eyes. She smiled and laughing. She looked younger, less worried, more relaxed. I began laughing. Before I jumped into their arms again, I cried, "This is the best day of my life!"

We only hold on to each other for a second before we all felt a sharp, shocking pain. We quickly pulled back from each other in pain. We had all been shocked, literally. Mom was the first to come back to her senses.

"Masato!" she yelled, angrily.

"I didn't do it!" he yelled back, "And if it was mine, I wouldn't have been hurt!" we all stopped to think.

Wait, if it wasn't Dad's, and Mom can only make lightning in dragon form, then who-? How? Who?

I looked at my parents. They looked confused. My stomach turned and I was shaking. I held my hand out in front of me. My mouth got dry. I swallowed thick and took a breath. I focused and the quickly I jerked my hands down.

Bolts of bright blue lightning appeared on my hands and formed balls of energy. I held them there for about ten seconds and then I let go, causing them to disappear. No one said anything. This wasn't real. I put my one hand down and raised the other closer to my face.

I close my fist and focused once more. When I opened my palm again I watched in awe as the tiny blue lightning bolts danced around my palm. With my other hand, I covered my mouth. I let go of the bolts and they disappeared. Tears were coming now.

My hands dropped to my side as my knees gave in, and I fell to the ground. The minute I hit the ground, rain fell from the sky, like no tomorrow.

My parents snapped out of there daze and ran to me. Dad was laughing as he scooped me up off the ground and spun me around. When he put me down, Mom came crashing into us, crying tears of absolute joy. At least, I think she was, it was hard to tell with the rain. We all stood, crying in the rain, soaked to the bone. I heard snippets of what my parents said, things like:

"How?"

"I have no idea how this could happen."

"Oh my goodness.

"This is so crazy."

We stayed in the rain for a long time. After a while, we went into the house in fear of catching a cold. Mom directed me to my bathroom where I took a long hot shower. This wasn't real. How could it be? I was fifteen, the latest Quirk could manifest was six. I shouldn't…

I shook my head. I had to talk to Mom and Dad, about all of this. I changed into black pajamas and walked out of the kitchen where my parents were. The had change out of their wet clothes and were talking in quiet voices.

I took a seat next to Dad and then there were slices. I held out my palm again and made the lightning bolts dance across my hand again. Was this real?

"All right," Dad muttered, "If no one's going to say it, I will. What the absolute fuck?"

"I don't know," Mom sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"The irony is fucking rich," I muttered.

"Kaida," my mom said, in her warning tone.

"I spend my whole life wishing I had a Quirk and then I decided that I want to do this without a Quirk, and the universe goes 'nope' and I basically get a handout." I snapped, a little bitter. Don't get me wrong. I was overjoyed about it, but, now, right now?

But then, a thought came to my mind.

"Do I have to tell people?" I asked. Mom and Dad looked at me.

"What?" Mom asked.

"Do I have to tell people I have Quirk?" I asked. My parents looked at each other in shock.

"Kaida," my dad started.

"I'll tell people eventually, it's just," I sighed, "I want them to respect me. With or without a Quirk. I don't want people to think I'm a good hero, just because I have a strong Quirk."

Mom and Dad looked at each other. It was in moments like these they could have a whole conversation, just by looking at each other. A few minutes passed before Dad said, "Okay."

"Thank you," I said softly, before hugging him.

"We'll need to take you to the doctor," Mom said. I looked at her, "They might be able to give us an answer. And we'll have to go and have to change your information. You can still say you're Quirkless, but by law, you need to report your Quirk. All the teachers at U.A. think you're Quirkless so they won't bother to check unless you tell them to."

I nodded. My head hurt and everything was confusing, exceeding, and weird at the same. I was exhausted from the rollercoaster of emotion that was today. I hugged my parents again.

That night, I was about to crawl into bed when there was a knock at my door. A second late after I said come in I saw Mom standing in the doorway. The only light that was in the room came from my lamp and some that seeped in from the hallway. I could see that my mom was holding a box, wrapped in light blue wrapping paper and a silver ribbon. She handed it to me.

"I have something for you," she whispered. I took the box from her and unwrapped it carefully. When I saw what it was, I gasped. In my mother's family's house, there is a painting of a woman. A distant relative, from around the time Quirk first showed up. There is a sword in both her hands and she is dressed like what I imagine the Amazon warriors would have. Resting on her head is a crown, a war diadem as my mother called it. It's made from black metal and it goes across her forehead. In the center, there is an eight-pointed star.

That painting and that crown heavily inspired my mother hero costume. My mother's crown was dark gold, with the same star. The center of the crow is like an upside down triangle. The idea of the crown was to give sense of elegance and power. When I was little, Mom would let me put it on and we would play warrior princess.

What my mother had given to me was a war crown of my own. It was made from some silver-like metal and was crafted to look like lightning bolts were wrapped around it. The center was a rounded triangle shape. There was a silver eight-point star, and covering the area the star didn't cover was beautiful blue stone.

The crown was a little heavier than I thought, but that didn't change the fact that it was beautiful. My hands shook a little and I became scared of dropping it. It was so beautiful.

"I had this made for you when you were born," Mom said, sounding ready to cried for probably the hundredth time today. "Tia helped me. I didn't know if I was ever going to be able to give it to you."

"I love it," I whisper. Mom careful took the crown from my hand and placed it on my head. The center of it rested across my forehead. I felt strong. Mom covered her mouth and sniffed, "You look so, grown up. And so strong and beautiful."

She was crying and I hugged her.

That night I woke up in the middle of the night. I laid on my back, and put my hand together. As I pulled them away from each other slowly lightning was moving sharply and quickly.

This was real. This wasn't a dream.

Thank God.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You think that they had to do all of these tests?"

"Kaida."

"I'm just saying...This place is creepy and cold."

"That's enough, young lady," Mom said, sharply.

"I'm sorry," I mutter, my shoulders slouching. We had been at the doctor's offices for about three hours. Mom was able to get us in super early, with a top doctor. They had run a lot of tests on me and now we were just waiting for the results. I was getting anxious.

This morning I tried my Quirk out five more times before we left. I was still having trouble grasping it all. I really didn't know how to feel.

"I used to pray for it," I said, quietly.

"What?" Mom asked.

"I used to pray, for my Quirk, at night before bed. I'd pray. I'm not even sure if I believed in God back then or even now, but," I sighed, "I remember Grandma Lillian said, if you were good and if you'd prayed from the bottom of your soul and heart, that if it was in his plan, he'd answer you. I don't know. I guess as a kid, that was the only thing I could do."

There was no specific religion in our house. My Grandma Lillian was Christian, and I'm pretty sure Grandpa Reiden and my mom's family practice Shintoism. There were some aspects of both of these religions in our lives, but Mom and Dad just let us decide on our own what we wanted to believe in. I asked my Dad once if he believed in God. He didn't really answer me. But I knew he did, I've seen and heard him pray. Whether it be at night before bed or at the hospital after an accident. He never did it in front of us. I never knew what to feel when I'd catch him praying, but I'd get this powerful calm.

Did I believe in God? Honestly, I don't know if I believed in any religion really. I believed in being a good person and I believed in the idea of the afterlife, (If there wasn't one than what was the point?). I gave thanks before meals just like everyone else but that was about it. I've talked to Izuku about a few times. We agreed that there was something both comforting in religion and something to respect, but that was as far as our theological talks got.

Mom sighed and pulled me into a sideways hug before kissing my temple. She muttered against my head, "You're such a good kid." I leaned against her side, and I let her stroke my hair. She rested her chin on my temple.

Just the door opened and the doctor walked in. Dr. Yuki Miwa was tall, young-ish, and fairly pretty. She smiled all the time and her voice was like velvet. She had a bit of an accent. Her long dark brown hair hung off her shoulders.

"We've gotten the results back," she said, her voice perfectly smooth. She sat across from Mom and me. She had a thick blue folder, and she opened it carefully and pulled out severely different papers. My mother sighed.

"How did this happen?" she asked, her voice was a little too demanding. Dr. Miwa smiled, "Well Mrs. Raitoningu, seeing as you have a wide knowledge about Quirk manifestation, you are well aware that late manafetion, while rare, is not impossible."

Side note, after my third or fourth diagnoses of being Quirkless, Mom found and read, as every book, article, and stories online about late manifestation. She made herself an expert in hopes of finding out what was off about me.

"Yes," my mother said, "But, how did this happen?"

"There are a lot of fun theories," Dr. Miwa said shrugging. She pulled out two X-rays.

"As you see from the X-ray from today and from when Kaida was small, she had no double-jointed pinky toe, which means she was able to obtain a Quirk, she just simply didn't." Dr. Miwa leaned back in her chair.

"We've done tests on everything, from her blood to her mind. As far as we can tell there nothing abnormal about Kaida in the slightest. Some ideas are that her Quirk manifested due to her train over the past few months. Another is that her body needed time to develop the power more. Or there the possibility she always had her Quirk it just hasn't shown. Though I doubt it's that one."

Oh really? I was beginning to hate this lady. Well, no, I was hating the doctor's offices.

"Quirks in children manifest randomly," she went on to say, "However when manafetion happened in someone older in then the age of eight, it is almost always caused by emotions. Particularly negative ones. Things like trauma, stress, fear, and anger. Quirks can also appear when the body is in pain, like torrter or, severe injury."

"But I wasn't upset or in pain when it happened," I said, "Is manafetion by joy even possible?" I asked. Dr. Miwa leaned forward.

"Quirks have been around for a long time now," she said, "We understand more than when they first showed up. However, there is still much we don't know." She looked at me, right into my eyes, "You are a very rare case Kaida. The chances of this happening to you, with your circumstances is about 1 to 200,000,000. You are a smart young girl, so I trust you know to be careful with it. The entire matter is in mostly uncharted territory."

Mom and I looked at each other. Dr. Miwa pulled out a paper that read:

 **Name of Patient** : Kaida Raitoningu

 **DOB** : 7/15/ 2XXX

 **Parents** : Masato Raitoningu, Tatsuo Raitoningu nee Doragan

 **Age** : 15

 **Height** : 5'10''/177cm

 **Weight** : 175 lb

 **Blood Type** : O

 **Hair** : Black

 **Eyes** : Blue

 **Quirk** : Blue Lightning

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thank you for doing that," Mom said as we walked out of the building, "I know you don't like doctors offices."

"It's fine," I said as we finished going down the stairs. It was about 9:15 and we were going to meet Dad somewhere. Mom clutched the blue folder to her chest like she was trying to make it a part of herself. The train ride we were quiet. Neither of us knew what to say. I wanted badly to hold out my palm to see if the lightning was still there, but I didn't.

We came to a large building that I hadn't been to since I was little. It was a gym. A gym that was run for the sole purpose of pros being able to train with their Quirks. Mom had her arm wrapped around my shoulder. She handed me the blue folder and then pulled out her hero's license. She gave it to one of the men at the door, who checked it, then let us in.

We didn't get far till we saw Dad. He was talking to two other pro heroes till Mom called his name. He said goodbye to the other two men and walked over to us. He ruffled my hair and peck Mom on the forehead.

"Hey," he said, "What the doctor say?" Mom took the folder from me and handed it to Dad. He opened it to the first page.

"Blue Lightning, huh?" he said. He sighed and closed the folder. "Go get changed and meet me out here," he said gesturing to the women's bathroom. I nodded and walked away.

When I came back out Mom and Dad were waiting for me. They took me to a huge gym size room, with high ceilings, where no one else was. We were standing on an overhead walkway. Neither of my parents said anything I walked down the stairs, they stayed above me. I looked up at them.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Go crazy," Dad said. And I did. I shot the lightning as far as it would go. I practiced and I tried to see if I could cover my entire body in it. I found out that the lightning could come from any part of me. And I did have the ability to manipulate it as well. However, after a while, I began to feel numb. I found I couldn't really move my hands.

Dad finally came down handing me a water bottle and sitting me on the floor. Dad looked around the room and sighed. "All right, you want the good news of the bad news first?"

"Let's go with the good news," I said.

"Well your Quirks powerful," he said, "Quirk strength often grow as a person ages but with the strength, you have the same amount of power you would have if you had been hard-core train all your life."

"Okay, what's the bad news?" I asked.

"You can't control it," he said, "Look, ya' got lightning run up in down your arms right now."

Sure enough, I did. I couldn't make it stop.

"Lightning is a raw and powerful thing. Right now, it dangerous for you to use it," Dad said, "You also seem to have manipulation abilities, something's that's not my strong suit. But if you can manage to get a handle on it, you're going to be really strong."

We go over a few more thing like weaknesses. When I shot out lightning, a little went back into me, wearing me out. This causes temporary paralysis and severe bruising. How bad they were and how long they lasted depend on how much power I had used in how much amount of time.

After we were done talking, we packed up and went home.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night I texted Nat.

 **Kai** : Hey,

 **Nat** : Hey man, was up?

 **Kai:** Well, Zuku and I got into U.A.

 **Nat** : WHAAAAAAT?! DUde, ThAt is amazing!

 **Kai** : Yeah, but there's one other thing.

 **Nat** : what,

 **Kai** : This

 **Kai** :[ video image]

 **Nat** : …..

 **Nat** : what, da fuck?

 **Kai** : IDFK

 **Nat** : Well, on the plus side, now you have a kickass Quirk! XD

 **Kai** : :) Thx

 **Kai** : I'm goin' to keep it a secret thought

 **Nat** : why?

 **Kai** : cause I want to make a point about Quirks and stuff.

 **Nat** : kay, u can explain more when we do facetime next.

 **Kai** : yeah, sounds good.

 **Nat** : I love you Kaida.3

 **Kai** : Love you too, Nat.

After that Midoriya called me. And when that convention was over I then had to then text All Might.

 **Kaida Raitoningu** : YOU KNEW HE WAS GET TO GET HURT THAT BADLY!? :(

 **All Might** : Well, yes, but there wasn't a lot of time and he needs time to get used to it. He would break his bone forever.

 **Kaida Raitoningu** : You mean breaking his bones is going to be NORMAL for him?

 **All Might** : While he's learning to control it, yes.

 **Kaida Raitoningu** : Can you help him at all with it?

 **All Might** : He'll find his own way.

 **Kaida Raitoningu** : You are going to be a horrible teacher.

 **All Might** : Speaking of that, congrats on getting in

 **Kaida Raitoningu** : Thanks

 **All Might** : You know you got that on your own right? Your mother or I didn't pull any strings for you or young Midoriya.

 **Kaida Raitoning** u: Didn't even think of that happening, but good to hear I guess.

XXXXXXXXX

"What I want to know is why Mom and Dad thought I want you two, to help me and Midoriya celebrate," I said handing my older brother his drink.

"Look brat," Ryoto said, "The only reason I came, is for the free food," he turned his head around, "The noodles look amazing," he said to Aunt Inko.

"Thank you, dear," she said. I looked at my brothers and their wives. Izuku sat between Akane and Tatsuya, and I sat next to Ryoto and Tama. We were all scattered throughout the living room. They had come early this afternoon and Izuku and I where hugged so tightly I thought our ribs were going to crack.

My parents and Aunt Inko where in the kitchen getting all the food ready. The dogs and Bosco each found a human to cuddle up with. The TV was on the news, but we didn't watch it. For once, there was nothing going on.

Then there was a knock at the door. Sunny and Rocket barked for a few seconds. Mom yelled, "It's open," her tone was happy, and I was confused about why she would do that. Where are we expecting people?

Two people walked in the door and I shot into the taller one's arms when I saw them.

"Hiri!" I cried happily, throwing my arms around his neck. My middle brother laughed as he spun me around. I giggled and my brother put me down and kissed my forehead.

"What about me?" someone asked. I looked up to see a 20 some year old girl with long blonde hair and the same type of glasses as my brother. I know that under the long sleeva of her shirt, was countless tattoos.

"Chuya!" I cried, hugging my brother's fiance.

"What are you guys here?" I asked happily, "I thought you had to stay in Australia for another six months." Hero exchange.

"What, did you expect me to stay down under while my baby sister and her best friend go off to U.A.? I don't think so."

I smiled and hugged him again, "I missed you Nii-chan," I whispered as Hiriyur held me tightly.

"I missed you too, imouto."

I dragged the two of them into the living room and the reunions that went down were, as to be expected. Tatsuya, Tama, and Akane, all stood up smiling and hugged the two newcomers. Ryoto punched Hiriyur in the shoulder, and in return, the elder one hit him upside the head, which then had Ryoto stick out a fork tough at him. Chuya then grabbed Izuku by the shoulder and put him in a headlock to mess up his hair. When she let him go, Hiriyur and Izuku hugged quickly and we all began to catch up.

A few minutes before dinner was ready Mom said, "Kaida, Izuku, can you two come to my office for a minute?"

Oh, no.

"Oh, you're in trouble," Ryoto said, as I got up.

"Shut it, bitch-face," I snarled at him.

My mom's office never meant anything good. It was the place she went to yell at us or 'worse', as my brothers put it. I looked at my friend and my stomach feel hard.

Mom's office was perfectly normal. Not too neat, not too messy. There's a desk, a couple file cabinets, and few other things. There were pictures on the wall and one or two framed documents. But there was also some swords and knives as well. Okay, I guess that part wasn't too normal.

Mom stood in front of us with her hands on her hips. Her face was unreadable. Izuku and I stood nervously fidgeting with our hands. Mom closed her eyes and sighed.

"Look," she said, "I know you two worked hard to get into U.A. And I also know both of you know the explanation behind this."

Mom held up her phone and a video played. It was Izuku. Jumping up, and totally destroying the massive villain. Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck.

"Care to explain?" Mom asked.

"Ummm," was the only thing that came out of our mouths.

"Is this some kind of drug, or steroids, or something?" she asked.

"WHAT!?" we both cried. We shook our heads and waved our hands, repeatedly, while saying, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no."

"It's not drugs or anything like that, I swear!" Izuku cried, "The truth is, my Quirk manifested late!" he cried.

"Is that it?" Mom asked, her face softening and her voice sounding full of relief.

"Yes, it is," Izuku said. We looked at each other and I silently said, 'go on'.

"I haven't told my mom yet, I'm waiting for the right time. I don't want her to worry," he said, "I told Kaida because, well, I tell Kaida everything."

He hung his head.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Me too,' I muttered. Mom sighed.

"I'm not mad," she said, "I'm relieved that it's not something bad."

She put and hand on each of our shoulders.

"I'm proud of you two, you know that don't you?" she asked. We nodded. "Good. Izuku, honey I think you should tell your mom as so as possible, but I will let you do it when you're ready." Izuku nodded.

Mom stood up stight and smiled, "To think, this whole time, you were both just late bloomers."

"Wait, what?" Izuku asked turning to me, with a confused look.

"Oh, yeah," I said, filling my palm with lightning, "I was going to tell you." The green haired one's jaw dropped to the floor and his eyes grew to cover his entire face.

"How-?"

"I'll tell you everything at dinner," I said.

"Well," Mom said, "Now that everything's settled, let go eat," she began walking towards the door, "Coming?"

"In a sec," I said. When she was gone, Izuku and I looked at each other. We both brushed out laughing.

"All right, tell, what do we remember?

"You are awesome."

"And?"

"So am I."

"And?"

"You love me.

"Why?"

"Because I'm your best friend and your mine."

"That's what I thought." we both smiled.

 **Bonus:**

"Hey guys look what I can do now," I said, lightning covering my arm.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Ryoto! Watch your mouth, young man!"

 **Extra Bones:**

Kaida: Little Dragon/ Blue Lightning

Tatsuo: Female Dragon/ Dragon Morphi

Masato: Justice/ Lightning Strike

Tatsuya: Song of the Dragon/ Dragonling

Hiriyur: Dragon who fly/ Evolution

Ryoto: Who is like a dragon/ Reptile

Natsumi: Beautiful Summer/ You don't get to know her Quirk yet!

Tama: Jewel/ Erath Movment

Akane: Red dye/ Red Witch

Chuya: Pure like water/ Water Body

Reiden: Thunder/ Thunder Clap

Lillian: Lily/ Bloom

Raitoningu: Lightning


	6. First Day Here We Come!

**Hello readers! Welcome back to another chapter. I love to hear your guy thoughts on my work, so please, pretty please leave a comment! Sorry for spelling and grammar errors! They happen more than I like. So without further adieu, enjoy guys gals, and nonbinary pals!**

On the morning of the first day at U.A., I wanted to say that I was up early because I couldn't sleep the night before. But, let's be real, I was out cold. Bosco was curled up by my head, and all the dogs, and I mean all of the dogs were laying on some part of my lower body. But however, my wonderful father wanted to be a dear and _literally_ drag me out of bed.

"Come on, it's time for school," Dad said, cheerfully.

He grabbed me by my ankle and slowly pulled me out from out of underneath our pets. The blankets came with me till we reach the door. Halfway down the hall Dad threw me over his shoulder and cared me to the kitchen.

The next thing I knew, Dad was placing me in a chair at the table. Groggily, I pushed the hair out of my face. The bed head I had was crazy. I rubbed my eyes and tried to wake up.

"What time is it?" I asked sleepily.

"Not important right now," Dad said putting my breakfast in front of me. My hunger kicked in right away, and I began stuffing food into my mouth.

"Remember, it's your first day of school," Dad said, "Listen to your teachers, play nice with the other kids. Unless of course one of the other kids want to fight, then you need to kick the other kid's ass."

"Stop roughly quoting Mulan," I said with a mouth full of food.

"Not going to happen," Dad said, smiling. He opened his newspaper and asked, "What's a seven letter word for-?"

"Liberty," Mom said seeming to just come to the shower seeing as her hair was wet and wrapped in a towel as was the rest of her body.

"I swear, you are a witch," Dad muttered. Mom smirked and kissed the side of his head. I rolled my eyes in fake disgust, kept scarfing down food like an animal until I was done.

After that, I ran to my bathroom to get ready. I showered, dried off, and brushed my hair and teeth. I even took time to put in a little product. A little, I was going to high school, not becoming Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. Once I was done in the bathroom, I put my uniform on carefully. I debated put my hair in a braid but I decided not to. I slipped on my Star vs the Forces of Evil earrings and I pick a silver locket my Grandma Nariko gave me when I was younger. It was a circular shape and had my mother's family crest on it. Nat had one too that was rose gold. I tucked it under my shirt and Straten my jacket once more. I packed my bag quickly and looked in the mirror. Today was the start of something new.

I walked back out to the kitchen and saw my mom and dad dressed for work. My mother's hero custom had the gold crown I told you about, but of course, there was more to it. Starting at the edge of her palms going all the way to the curve of her shoulder, was dark green armbands. The had two thin gold lines running up the sides of them as well. Then she wore this armor like a dress that was the same dark violet as her hair, which I recently learned was called Sangria, but we all know I'm just doing to keep calling it dark violet. The cast of it was sewn to look like it was scaled. And in a certain light, they seemed to shine like the sunrise. The skirt went to her mid thigh a few inches above her knees. Under that, she wore green leggings that wore the same shade as her armbands. My mother also had short boots that were the same color as her armor.

Every part of the costume was made out of a super stretchable material that didn't break when my mother transformed. She also had a black belt that went around her waist that held a short sword.

My dad's costume was a dark blue bodysuit. There were white lightning bolts running up and down his arms and legs. Dad also had a mask that just covered his eyes. The material that his boots and suit were made out of, was heavily heatproof, so his lightning didn't wear him out.

My parents looked up at me and smiled. I rolled my eyes and chuckled a little.

"Well, I should go," I said, slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"Ah, ah, ah. Picture first," Dad said, smirking as he held up the camera. He and Mom both stood up from the table and walked closer to me. "Come on, smile like you mean it," Dad said.

"Guys," I said, sighing as I looking at both of them with annoyance.

"Not a word, we did this every other time you and your brothers went to school, no complaining." Mom said, crossing her arms. I sighed and the smiled for my parents.

"Perfect," Dad said, showing Mom the photo. The smiled at each other but then both their faces fell a little.

"Our last baby's got to high school," Mom whispered, quietly. She and Dad looked at each other sadly.

"Mom," I begged, "Please don't cry, not today." They both looked at me and I knew they were doing that thing when parents look at their kids and think 'where did the time go?'. I ran and hugged them tightly.

"I love you both so much," I mutter, as we all hugged each other tightly.

"We love you too," Dad muttered, against my head. We let go of each other and smiled. Mom kissed my forehead. I said goodbye to my parents and rubbed Pepper, Rocket, and Sunny on their heads as I ran out. As I rushed down the stairs I head my dad says, as he stood with his arm wrapped around my mom, as they stood in the doorway, "My little baby, off to destroy people."

As I walked down the street I turned around and yelled, "You're not cool."

Later, I stood with my arms crossed, smiling as Izuku tied his shoes, and Aunt Inko pestered him.

"You didn't just pack action figures did you?" she asked. I laughed.

"Oh, I remember that," I giggled.

"That was one time and I was nine," Izuku sighed "I have everything," he said getting up. "We're going to be late."

"Izuku," Aunt Inko said, quickly.

"What?"

She smiled and folded her hands "I'm really proud of you son," Izuku smiled at his mother.

"Oh! Wait," she cried, she ran into the main area of the apartment and came back with a camera. "Quick! Smile!" she said cheerfully. I quickly threw an arm around Izuku and pulled him close. We smiled as Aunt Inko took the picture.

"Amazing!" she said, looking at the picture, "Now go on you two, you're going to be late!" we said goodbye and rushed away.

After the train ride, we ran as fast as we could to get to the school, all the while singing the Steven Universe theme song.

"We," I start, "Are the crystal,"

"Gems," Izuku chimed in.

"We'll always save the day," we sang together, "And if you think we can't, we'll always find a way. That's why the people, of this world, believe in, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. And Steven!" We laughed.

We did our best to get there as fast a possible. The whole while I was reminding myself how lucky we were. The acceptance rate was that same as always, 1 and 300. How the hell did I score a 1 and 300 chance? I guess life was finally turning around.

Once we got into the building we hurried to find the classroom.

"Class 1-A, 1-A." I heard Midoriya muttered, over and over again.

"There!" I said pointing to the door. Me and Izuku looked up. The thing was massive.

"Do giants go to this school?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"The most promising student in the country is behind these doors," Izuku said. Images flashed in our heads. Bakugou and the strict kid with the glasses. Izuku shivered with fear.

"Hey," I said in a soft voice, carefully placing a hand on his shoulder, "We're probably in different classes. Maybe everyone here is nice for a change."

I take my hand off his shoulder and push the door open.

"Get your feet off of that desk now!"

"Yeah or what?"

Oh, Goddamnit! What the hell? What, the hell? I sighed and put my hand on Izuku's shoulder again as we watch the two people we hoped to never see again fight. It wasn't long before Bakugou noticed us and glared and the other kid who's name was Tenya Iida, looked at us too and said, "It's him," Izuku froze as everyone turned to look at him. Seventeen pairs of eyes on us. I handled it was the grace of course.

"Sup?" I said, waving.

"Good morning," Tenya said, "My name is Tenya Iida fro-"

"Tenya Iida, we got that," Izuku said. "I'm Izuku Midoriya, it's super nice to meet you."

"Kaida Raitoningu," I said, holding out my hand to shake. He took it, and when he let it go, I grabbed my hand with the other one and rubbed it gently. I muttered, "Strong grip."

"Midoriya, you knew there was something more to the extent exam, didn't you?" he said.

We both looked at him. I blinked a few times. Oh, this was going to be good. I stepped back a little and watched as this kid goes on to praise Izuku, and then, in turn, Izuku having no clue of how to act.

While I thought that do note that I was also laughing hysterically in my head. Then there was a voice behind me who said, "Hey I recognize that messed up hair! Falling boy!"

We turned around to see the girl that stopped Izuku from face planting, the day of the exam. While Izuku was panicking because he's him, I shook her hand.

"Hi, I'm Falling boy's best friend, Kaida," I said

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ochako Uraraka," she said. She turned back to Izuku."That punch was amazing!"

Behind me, Izuku tried to do the thing called speaking but failed. The whole thing was a mix between scary and a bit awkward, for Izuku. For me, the whole thing was just funny.

"What do you think will be doing besides orientation? I wonder what are teachers are going to be like. I can't wait to meet everyone." Uraraka said. Then a voice from behind said, "If you're here to make friends then you can pack your stuff now." We all jumped and looked down to see a man, in a full-body sleeping bag. We all just looked at him. This is high school, this is my life now. This wasn't weird or creepy at all.

"Welcome to U.A.'s hero course," he said, dully. This place is weird. I thought. The man in the sleeping bag stood up, "It took you eight second to be quiet," he said, taking the sleeping bag off. "That not gonna work. Time is precious. A rational student would understand that." I looked at the teacher hard for a minute trying to figure out who he was based on what my brothers all told me and my own hero knowledge. I groaned inward. I knew who this was, and if what my brothers told me is true then I'm in for a world of trouble. He turned to look at us.

"Hello, I'm Shota Aizawa. Your teacher."

God damn it, my brain yelled. Everyone but me gasped in surprise. "Alright let's get to it." he said pulling out blue and white jumpsuits with touches of red, "Put these in on and meet me outside."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

God, damn it.

"What? A Quirk assessment test?" we all said, at once. My stomach had a pit growing. I know what this was. Eraserhead had been one of Ryoto's teacher halfway through his second year and for some of his third year. From what I'm told, he had a knack for expelling kids, even if they weren't in his own department.

"But orientation," Uraraka said, "We're going to miss it."

"If you really want to make the big leagues, you can't waste your time with pointless ceremonies," Aizawa said, bluntly. A few people in the class gasped. Our teacher went on, "Here at U.A. we're not tethered to traditions. That means I get to run my class, however, I see fit."

Everyone in the group got a bit of a chill down their backs. What was he doing to do? I wondered worriedly. He turned to face us more.

"You've been taking standardized test most of your lives. But you never go to use your Quirks in physical exams before," he said, holding up a smartphone looking device.

"The country still trying to pretend we're all created equal by not letting those with the most power excel. It's not rational," he said, "One day the Ministry of Education will learn."

Yeah, and then the kids who are already powerful and overpraised by society will have even more things to be conceded about, I thought, angrily. I did sorta see the point he was making, though.

Aizawa turns to us, "Bakugou, you managed to get the most points on the entrance exam," he said. Of fucking course he did I thought. Aizawa talked on, "What was your farthest distance throw in softball when you were in junior high?" he asked.

"67 meters, I think," the ash blond said.

"Right," Aizawa, said, "Try doing it with your Quirk."

This was going to be something.

"Anything goes just stay in the circle," Aizawa said, as Katsuki got ready to throw. As to be expected, the blond devil freaking basted the ball into the stratosphere.

"All of you need to know your maximum capabilities. It's the most rational way of figuring out your potential as a pro hero," Aizawa said, before turning around and showing us the results of the throw. 705.2 meter.

Everyone around me started getting excited. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. After all, I was great at physical exams. This could be fun. Besides, my Quirk was ready to work with yet, even though Dad and I have been working with it all of March.

However, the look in the tone of Aizawa's voice made me fearful again.

"So this looks fun to you, huh?" he said. We all tensed. I swallowed thickly. "You have three years her to become a hero," he said, "You think it's all going to be games and play time? Idiots." He smiled creepily. "Today you'll compete in eight physical test to gauge your potential. Whoever comes in last has none and will be expelled immediately."

My heart fell to my stomach. I feared for myself and for Izuku. Oh God, what do we do?

"Like I said, I get to decide how this class runs," Aizawa said, "Understand? If that's a problem you can head home right now." I felt like vomiting. I was shaking just a little, and my knees felt weak. A huge test on the first day of school, what the fuck are we going to do?

"You can't send one of us home!" Uraraka said, "We just got here!"

"Honey, he just got done explaining that he can do that!" I said to her, "This is high school," I whispered to her, "Not an episode of Lizzie Mcguire."

"But it's not fair," she whispered back to me.

"You want to know what else isn't fair?" Aizawa said cutting off our side conversation. Uraraka and I looked up in fear. "Natural disaster, power-hungry villains, or catastrophic accidents that whip out whole cities. No, the world is full unfairness. It's a hero's job to try and come back to that unfairness. If you want to be a pro, you're gonna have to push yourself to the breaking point. For the next three years, U.A. will throw one terrible hardship after another. So, go beyond. Plus ultra, style. Show me it's no mistake that you're here."

Just then there was a wave of determination in me. Oh, I'd show him I belonged here. I'd show them all.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Before any of the tests began I pulled Midoriya to the side. I put my hands on his shoulders, "Listen to me," I said, "Just, just do your best. Try and remember all the thing you learned from my dad and brothers. Just do your best," I said, sounding a little desperate.

Izuku nodded and whispered, "You too."

As I got stretched out I tried to think of a game plan. I looked around at my classmates. It looked like I could probably lift as much as a lot of the boys here, probably more. I was clearly more muscular than any of the girls here. I didn't' doubt that they were strong, it's just they didn't have the same defining muscles as I did.

I was begging to feel better. Even if these kids did use there Quirks there was still a chance I could do well. At the very least mediocre. I was pretty fast and very strong. And I was in basically perfect health for a girl my age, maybe a bit too much, some doctors say. I could do this.

In the 50 meter dash, standing long jump, repeating sidestep, and the ball throw, I beat all my middle school records by a landslide. The entire time I'm trying to think how I could use my Quirk in the future to help with all of those areas. I actually debated on where or no to use Blue Lightning during the ball throw, but I changed my mind. I just remembered the way Tatsuya showed me how to throw a knuckleball as a kid.

I had to admit that I was pretty impressed with how all of my classmates were able to use their Quirks. I really liked how Uraraka got freaking infinity on her ball throw. But no matter what happens my mind never strayed too far from Midoriya. He hadn't done well on any of the tests compared to me and our classmates. I worried. And I saw that he was planning.

Before Izuku went out to throw I whispered to him, "Just remember how Tatsuya taught us. Remember that summer he taught us to play."

Izuku only nodded and walked away toward the circle. I looked at him and I knew what he was going to do. There were three things left, none of which using his Quirk would help. If he was going to use One for All, now was the time. I bowed on the inside of my cheek and waited to watch my best friend break his arm. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"If Midoriya doesn't shape up soon, he'll be the one going home," Iida said next to me.

"Huh, of course, he is, he's a Quirkless loser!" Bakugou said from the other side of Iida.

"You know Katsuki, you being dick won't make yours any bigger," I said before anyone else could question what the blind side.

"What did you say bitch?!" he growled, yanking on my caller.

"Oh, save it dick-plosion," I snapped, my arms still crossed.

"You pathetic loser!"

"Arrogant jackass!"

"Bakugou, Raitoningu," Aizawa said, "That's enough."

Katsuki let go of my collar, and we connected to glared at one and other. I turned back to Izuku. And held my breath. He moved his hand back and…

The ball only went a few feet. What? We all turn to Aizawa and gasped. I had always wanted to see what it looked like when the Erasure hero uses his Quirk, now I knew.

"I erased your Quirk," Aizawa said to Midoriya, everyone in the class was looking at our teacher in shock. "The judges for this exam were not rational enough," the black-haired man said.

I gasped a little and fear filled me. Aizawa continued, "Someone like you should never be allowed to enroll in this school."

It then dawn Izuku who this was. And is such he when to explain to everyone. From what I heard from my family, Aizawa was an underground hero who hated the media with passion and hated heroes like All Might, who looked good in the spotlight.

"You're not ready," Aizawa said, "You don't have control over your power. Where are you planning to break my bones again? Counting on someone else to save your useless body?"

Izuku tried to defend himself, but Aizawa wouldn't let him. I winched a bit as Aizawa compared Izuku to All Might. When that was all over Aizawa told Izuku to pitch again. Before I could stop myself I yelled out, "Come on, Zuku! You can do this!"

He looked at me for a second and then back to the softball. I held my breath. Please, I pray to some God, that I wasn't even sure was there, please, don't make me go through high school without Izuku.

We all watched in silence as Izuku moved his hand back. I was watching so carefully, but even it didn't take a genius to see what he was doing. I gasped as the ball skyrocketed into the air. My jaw hit the ground and I couldn't even blink. I felt like crying out of joy. The ball hit the ground. 705.3 meters.

Izuku turned to our teacher and said, "Mr. Aizawa, you see? I'm still standing," he said. I laughed and cheered a bit despite myself. I felt so happy for him. What he had done was genius and what I had to wonder, is, when did he become cool? Did he take an online course and not tell me?

I wasn't really listening to what the others were saying, but what I did notice was the look of horror and shock that was planted on Katsuki face. His jaw was on the ground, his eyes looked like they were going to fall out, and looked like his head was going to blow off. I smirked the most wicked smirk of my life, and I wished this moment who last forever. It happened, he broke. This was too good.

But my joy was short lived as Bakugou then charged towards Izuku. I was about to chase after him to stop him, but Iida grabbed me by the scruff of my neck. And luckily for Izuku, Aizawa stopped Bakugou with his scarf.

"What the hell is your scarf?" Bakugou yelled, "It's so strong, can't move."

"That's because it's a capturing weapon made from carbon fiber and special meat alio," Aizawa explained. A beat passed. "Stand down," he told Bakugou, "It be wise to avoid me using my Quirk so much, is give me terrible dry eye."

Oh man, that had to suck.

"You're wasting my time," Aizawa said letting Katsuki out of his hold. I blink a few time. Was this really happening? Was, for the first time in my life, a teacher yelling at Katsuki Bakugou and not also yelling at me?

All throughout elementary and middle school the only time teachers had yelled at Katsuki is if he was found fighting with me. And even then I was the one who got mostly yelled at. Other than that, Katsuki got away with everything. Everything. I always got into more trouble than him. No matter if in reality, I was better behaved than him. No matter if I was quieter than him. No matter what, he was always allowed to walk free.

Izuku quickly came to my side and I hide him behind me. We looked at each other. I grabbed his wrist and looked at his finger

"Is your finger okay?" Uraraka asked.

"Yeah, it's fine," Izuku said looking at her. I looked back at Bakugou. We gave each other the coldest looks on the planet.

The rest of the test went over easy. I got a new record in sit up and the long distance. Izuku was in pain through everything, but he pushed through well enough.

When everything was done, we all gathered around Aizawa to see the results. I put an arm around Izuku's shoulders and I held my breath. To my shock, I placed seventh overall, higher than what I was expecting. But my heart fell to my stomach and shriveled up into a million pieces. In twentieth place, dead last was the name Izuku Midoriya.

Tears formed in my eyes. No, no, no, no. I held Izuku tighter towards me. I felt him shake. How could this happen?

"And I was lying, no one's going home," Aizawa said. All of our head snapped up. We all blinked, our faces blank. What?

"That was just a rational desperation to make sure you gave it your all in the test," Aizawa explained.

"WHAA!" Izuku, Iida, and Uraraka all exclaimed.

"Unfucking believable," I muttered to myself.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you didn't figure that out," A tall girl with black hair put up in a ponytail said, "I'm sorry I should have said something."

"Yeah, maybe," I said to her. Although I had my doubts if she was right. I can clearly remember the first day of my brother the second year and his come home to tell my mother that the new first-year teacher expelled half of his class.

"All right we're done for the day," Aizawa said tiredly, "Pick up a syllabus in the classroom before you leave."

He walked over to where me and Izuku where. He hands Midoriya piece of paper. "Take this to the old lady and have her fix you up. Things will be harder tomorrow when your real training begins." and with that, he left.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"You tired?" I asked Izuku.

"Mmh," he moaned. I looked at him wanting to know what was going on in his head.

"I was a bit concerned with Mr. Aizawa's approach to class," Iida said, as he walked with us, "But I trust the school's judgment," he said. Zuku and I nodded in agreement.

"U.A. is the top program," he said, "Even so, lying is downright immoral."

"Well whether we like it or not everyone in this world lies," I said, "It's who we are as human beings."

At first, I thought Iida was uptight and I wasn't going to get along with him, but know, I don't think that going to be the case. He just was very passionate about school.

"Hey!" a voice called to us. We all turned around, and I smiled as I saw Uraraka face.

"Wait up you guys!" she said, "Are you going to the station? I'll join you guys!"

Wow, this girl was happy.

"You're the infinity girl," Iida said, very star forward.

"I'm Ochako Uraraka," she said smiling, "Let's see, you're Tenya Iida, Kaida Raitoningu and, you're name is Deku right? Midoriya" she asked.

I stiffened at the sound of the insult. She didn't know but still.

"Actually Deku is," I start to say.

"My name is actually Izuku. Deku is what Kacchan calls me to make fun of me," Izuku said nervously.

"That's unsportsmanlike," Iida said. I scoffed, "Please," I said, "He's not the 'treat other how you'd like to be treated type,' you learn that the hard way. Trust me."

"Oh, I didn't know, I'm sorry," Uraraka said, "But you know what? I like Deku. It means that you can do anything," she said cheerfully.

I looked at her for a moment. That name that had been used to hurt my best friend for almost eleven years was suddenly, not as awful as it always had been.

I smiled, "Well that sums you right up doesn't it Zuku?" I asked smiling. I lightly punched his shoulder.

"Ouch, Kaida!" he whined.

"Oh, are you two dating or something?" Uraraka asked innocently. I suddenly felt a bit sick. Our heads turned to her and right away we began saying "No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!"

"Oh, heck no!" I cried.

"We're more like really close siblings," Izuku tried to explain.

"And not even that, we're more just human being who needs the other to keep from destroying all humanity," I said.

"A bit of an overreaction, there," Izuku muttered.

"I'll skin you," I warned. Midoriya gasped.

"Kaichan, you wouldn't!" he cried.

"Don't you Kaichan me!" I said before we both started laughing. We began walking.

"So Kaichan?" Uraraka asked. I chuckled a bit.

"Childhood nickname, that Izuku still calls me from time to time. If you really want you guy can call me that too. Or you know, Kaida's good too," I told them.

The first day of high school was over, and I was still alive, sorta. But hey, at the very least, Izuku and I were making friends. That's something new.

XXXXXXXXX

Over dinner that night I asked Dad if my Quirk could have helped me at all.

"Well, of course, it would have," he said, "But at this point, it's still blurry on the safety of you Quirk. You learn fast Sparky, but lightning a hard thing to deal with, and you lightning doesn't act like regular lightning." he sighed and took another helping pork cutlet.

"It'll get better don't worry," he said, "Besides, you seem to be holding your own pretty good."

"Yeah, " I said quietly.

"Are you and Izuku making some new friends?" Mom asked.

I smiled, "Yeah," I nodded, "I think we are."

Mom and Dad looked at each other and smiled.

"Good," Dad said.

Nariko: Gentle/Addation.


	7. Memory Lane's A Bitch

**Hey! I have A picture for this chapter and if you want to see it just go to my tumbler. It's love-hello-i-m-reagan. Sorry for spelling and grammar errones. Leave comment, love to know what you think! Enjoy guys, gals, and nonbinary pals.**

On the second day of school, I was lazy when it came to breakfast, so I took six toaster waffles and shocked then with lightning. They were a bit brown but still good. I wrapped them in a paper towel and ran out the door.

"Want one?" I asked Izuku offering him one of the four waffles I still had.

"Um, okay," he said taking one, "Not bad, need's syrup though."

"I can only do so much," I said, throwing out my hand a bit.

"Deku! Kaida!" a voice called to us. We turned to Uraraka who was running up to us.

"Hey," I said smiling, "Want a toaster waffle?"

"Oh, sure!" she said, "Need's syrup."

"So I've heard," I sighed. It wasn't long before we were joined by Iida who I convinced to take a waffle.

"It could use some-" he stared.

"Syrup! I know!" I cried. The three of them looked at me and we all burst out laughing. As we all got closer to the school Uraraka asked, "Hey, is it really okay if I want to call you Kaichan?"

"If you want, yeah," I said, "I don't really have a problem with it."

"Then why did you make me stop calling you that?" Izuku asked.

"I never did that!" I said.

"Yes, you did! When we went to the waterpark two summers ago!"

"I was joking! I was making a joke! Just like I called Midoriya for a year! That was a joke!"

"I thought you were mad at me when you did that!" he cried. We both groaned at one and other. I turned to Iida and Uraraka.

"See how dysfunctional we are?" I asked, "Okay," I said pushing some hair out of my face, "So just to reiterate, you guys are all, 100%, allowed to call me either Kadia or Kaichan. Good?"

"Good," Uraraka said, nodding.

The hero's courses in U.A. had us take regular classes in the morning and hero stuff in the afternoon right after lunch. My mom's class was right before lunch.

She stood in front of the class and waited patiently for us all to be quiet. Once we were, she clears her voice and began talking.

"Hello, I'm Dragana, or Mrs. Dragana as you are to call me. I'm the culture and ethics teacher, a new class here at U.A." she said. Mom leaned back on her desk, "Are there any questions that you may have?"

I raised my hand, smiling a little. Mom rolled her eyes and smiled back, "Yes?" she asked.

"Do I have to call you Mrs. Dragana, or can I just stick to mom?" I asked, still smiling. Everyone but Izuku and Katsuki blinked, all doing a double take on what I had just said.

"You technically are supposed to call me Mrs., but when have you ever cared what I've said?" Mom smirked. She then turned to Izuku, "Midoriya," she said, knowing she shouldn't call him by his first name, "If you call me Mrs. Raitoningu, I'm not going to get mad." she assured him. Izuku nodded.

"Any other questions?" Mom asked. Half a dozen hands when up.

"All right, any questions that don't have to do with the exchanged that happened just now?"

All the hands went down.

"All right moving on, in this class we will be focusing on ethics. Right and wrong. What you find to be right and wrong. Things that make you and will help you make decisions. And the culture part, well you'll see what that has to do later."

Mom began to walk slowly back and forth across the front of the room.

"Now in this class, the will be lots of talks and lots of debates, which I expect full participation from everyone in. At least three words a class. Also, you'll all be happy to know there will be little to no take homework so that's a plus."

Mom's class looked like it was going to be kind of interesting. When the bell rang for lunch I turned to everyone.

"Yes, she is my mother," I said, answering the question on all of their minds. As I walked to lunch with the group of friends I had made, Iida said, "I have to say, you do look a great deal like your mother."

"Yeah," Uraraka said, "It's almost kinda scary."

I nodded, "Yeah, I know. Besides the scar and the eye color, we're basically the same." I said, "Well her face is sharper?" I said, not sure if that was the right word. I shook my head and we went on to lunch.

The food in the calf was pretty freaking amazing. The hero Lunch Rush stopped me our table, and Izuku looked ready to faint. While we ate Uraraka asked me about my family.

"So your mom's Dragana, huh?"

"Yeah," I said, focusing on my food.

"What's that like?" she asked.

"Honestly?" I asked her, "Scary as hell and totally awesome."

"How so?" the brunette asked.

"Well," I sighed, "On the one hand your parent is the awesome, kick-ass hero. And on the other hand your in and out of the hospital because of injurers, and there are days where they just, feeling, lost I guess. There's sitting helplessly as you watch them on TV. And there are times when their mild PTSD kicks in, mainly in my case at night. Overall my parents love what they do and I admire them for it, but at the same time," I sighed, "It can be really scary."

"Oh wow," Uraraka muttered, "Wait parents?" I sighed.

"My dad's Lightning Strike," I said.

"Interesting," Iida said, "You have both of your parents as a pro then."

"Yep," I said, "All three of my brothers are too. I've got a lot to match up with."

"So is your family like rich?" Uraraka asked.

"Ah, I don't know if I'd say rich," I said, before taking a drink of water.

"I would," Izuku said.

"Shut up Zuku," I said before sticking my tongue out at him.

"Real mature," he said. I then reached across the table and took a big piece of his lunch.

"Hey!" he cried.

"That's what you get," I said, my mouth full.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After lunch everyone's practically jumping up and down in their seat, waiting in anticipation. Even though All Might had been Izuku's trainer for almost a year now, and his contact was in my phone, and I had seen him cough out enough blood to serve a pack of vampires, it was still kinda cool to have him as our teacher. While the clock ticks, I quietly tapped out the lyrics to 'I write sin not tragedies' by Panic! At the Disco in morse code.

Then the door swung open and booming voice called "I, am here! Coming through the door like a hero!" and the, the man, the legend was in the doorway.

I bite my tongue and did my best to stifle a laugh. Everyone else was in total awe. One kid commented, (I still hadn't really learned anyone's named yet,) that he was wearing his silver age costume. I smiled and leaned back in my seat, crossed my arms over my chest, and waited for class to truly begin.

"Welcome! To the most important class at U.A. high," the older man said, in a loud voice, "Think of it as heroes 101. Here you will learn the basic of being a pro. And what it means to fight in the name of good." he said, "Let's get into it! Today's lesson," he held up a card that said 'Battle' and then he said something else I didn't quite get.

I felt a sense of confidence in me, but I also knew there was a wave of worry in Izuku, and a surge of overconfidence in Katsuki.

"Fight train!" Katsuki said I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Real combat?" Izuku said in front of me. This was going to be, something, at the very least.

"But," All Might said, "One of the keys of being a hero is, looking good!"

Now, I wasn't sure that was the main thing, but I didn't focus on that long due to the fact that the walls were moving.

"These were designed for you based on your Quirk reaction forms, and the request you sent in before school started," All Might told us.

Everyone went nuts. My breath caught in my throat, and I blinked in disbelief. This was, undeniably the best day ever. Costumes.

"Get yourselves suited up and meet me at training ground beta," All Might said. We didn't have to be told twice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My dad became a hero because he wanted to do good in the world. As he reaches her second year of middle school, he got another reason. My dad's family, by no means, had anything come easily to them.

My grandparents' were people who deserved the world but got the worse luck. They both worked day and night to make sure my dad and aunt were well cared for. That they looked presentable, that they were fed, that the had a roof over their heads, and they had a good education. But no matter what they did, money was always tight.

So when my dad became a hero, with enough cash in his bank, he did what any person with his background would do, he took care of them. He helps them pay back their debts. He made it so my grandma could go back to college, and get her Ph.D. He made it so, after working for almost his whole life, my grandfather could retire. And last but by no means the least, he and my aunt (who was an incredible lawyer at the time) bought them a large farmhouse in the United States, in the country not far from where my grandma grew up.

And in that house, there are a lot of rooms, for my grandma's many hobbies, but the one that was my favorite was the room she kept her collection of comic book heroes.

It was a love and interest she passed down to my dad and he passed down to me. The room was filled with selves of first edition comic books, action figures, and the walls were covered in posters.

Whenever we visit, I would beg my grandma to show me the room. As a little kid and even now, I found the room to something awe-inspiring.

But there was one poster in that room that truly meant something to me. I remember the first time I saw it. My grandma had been carrying me around the room and then I saw it. I gasped loudly and asked, "Grandma, who's that?" I pointed to the poster. Grandma turned around to see what I was talking about. She smiled.

"That's Wonder Woman," she said, holding me close to her. It was the 2017 version, the one with Gal Gadot. I watched the movie so many times after that I have it memorized word for word.

"She so pretty!" I cried.

"That she is."

"Is she from another planet like Superman?" I asked tilting my head.

"No," Grandma Lillian said shaking her head, "She's an Amazon, they're a group of female warriors."

"When I'm big, I want to look like her!" I declared. Grandma laughed.

"I'm sure you will," she said.

My hero costume, I've had it planned out in my head for years. Everything had a meaning and reason. It was based on Wonder Woman but there were enough little details to make it my own. I picked blue, because it was my favorite color and because of my dad. The top of the armor and my knee-high boots were the same dark Blue as my dad' hero suit. The skirt was light blue and made from a similar nylon fabric. Each strip of fabric was pointed at the end and wasn't sewn to the others so I was given more movement. The top pressed down on my breast like a sports bra, and I had spandex underneath. On my chest plate, there are scales like a dragon, mementos to my mom and brothers. The severed as another form of protection. Each scale had a small silver dot, made to look like stars.

But my absolute favorite part was my armbands. Mom And Dad were able to pull some strings with the company who made out costumes. Hiriyur made them for me, out of Aunt Tia' metal. They went to my wrists to just below my elbows.

Once I had placed my war crown on my head I looked into one of the mirrors in the locker room. My breath caught in my troth and tears pricked in my eyes. Do ever have those moments and think: Wow, I look beautiful, I look powerful, I look strong, and at the same time you truly feel it. Well, that's what I felt.

I raised my arms up a bit to test out my bracelets. I simply thought of a blade and a foot long double-edged blade formed in seconds. The metal was still attached to my armbands. I looked at it carefully and made it disappear. I then held my hand out and then thought for only a moment before a full longsword formed, slipping into my hand. From the tip to the end of the hilt it stopped at my waist if I had it on the ground.

I held the sword in my hand for a moment and then with the other hand I formed a shield. The where both large and thick, but they were as light as most toy weapons. I slung them both on my back in where they stayed. I looked at myself again. I covered my mouth and a few tears threatened to fall.

This felt like the first time it really dawned on me, that I was on my way to being a hero. I was moving towards my dreams. I whipped my eyes quickly.

"Kaichan, are you okay?" Uraraka asked, walking up to me.

"Yeah," I said, nodding my head, "I'm fine. Your costume looks amazing," I told her.

"Thanks," she said smiling.

"Well we should get going," I said.

When we got out with everyone. I took a look at my classmates' costumes. I will admit, everyone looked kind of awesome. When I saw Iida's costume I mentally slapped myself. I should have recognized that surname, for goodness sake how did I forget that?

Then Izuku came out and I stifled a laugh. I remember how happy Izuku told me Aunt Inko had been when she gave it to him, and how much it meant to him. All in all, it wasn't the worst thing in the world, but it still did look a little bit, funny.

"Hey," I said walking up to him, "Looking good."

"Thanks," he said looking down a bit. I think he just was now realizing he looked a lot like All Might.

"You really do look like Wonder Woman," Izuku told me.

"I know, I feel awesome!"

"Deku, is that your costume?" Uraraka asked walking up to us.

"Yeah, my mom made it for me," he said rubbing his neck a little embarrassed.

"Really? asked a kid with blond hair and a strike of black asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," I said, "And if you want to diss it, I can put you in a hospital bed."

"Now that you're ready, it's time for combat training," All Might called out from over us. Iida raised his hand.

"Sir, this is the fake city from out entrance exam, does that mean we'll be conducting urban battles again?"

"Not quite," All Might said, "I'm going to move you two steps ahead. Most of the villain fights you see on the news take place outside. However, strictly speaking, run-ins with the most dastardly evil-doer take place indoors. Think about, backroom deals, home invasion, secret underground lares, truly intelligent villains stay hidden in the shadows.

"For this training exercise, you will be split into teams of good guys and bad guys. And fight two on two indoor battles."

"Isn't this a little advance?" one girl asked.

"The best training is what you get on the battlefield," All Might said, "But remember, you can't just punch a robot this time. You're dealing with actual people now."

"Sir, will you be the one deciding who win?" some girl asked.

"How much can we hurt the other team?" asked Katsuki.

"Do we need to worry about the loser get expelled like earlier?" Uraraka asked.

"Will you be splitting us up based chance or comparative skill?" Iida asked.

"Isn't this cape Shic?" some boy asked.

"I wasn't done talking," All Might groaned. He went on, "Listen up!" he said opening a script, " the villain has hidden a nuclear missile somewhere in their hid out. The heroes must try and foil their plans. To do that the good guys either have to catch the evildoers, or recover the weapon. Likewise, the bad guy succeeds if they protect their payload or capture the heroes."

So it was like a video game, I thought to myself. Or a game of cop and robbers.

"Time is limited and we'll choose teams by drawing lots," All Might said.

"Isn't there a better way?" Iida asked.

"Think about it," Izuku said, "Pros often have to team up with heroes from other agencies on the spot, so maybe that's the reason we're seeing that here."

Yep, I thought and it's also one of the biggest things my parents talk about when it came to work.

"Yes, I see," Iida said, "life is a random series of events." he bowed and said, "Excuse my rudeness."

And then the drawing began. Izuku and Uraraka where together, Iida was with the blonde demon himself, and I was with some girl named Yaoyorozu, who name sounded familiar, but I'd figure out who she was later. I smiled This could be alright. But my feeling of hope was crushed to a bloody pulp when I saw the first two teams had Izuku vs Katsuki. My heart stopped.

I tried to calm myself. Izuku and Uraraka, with him, and All Might wasn't going to let Katsuki kill anybody. But the thing is I'm good at lying to people, not myself. Katsuki was a son of a bitch, but he was smart, powerful, and knew how to fight. As much as I hated to say it he was good at what he did, he was amazing.

Before we split up, I walked up to Izuku.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," he said back.

"You'll be fine," I said sounding like I was trying to convince myself more than him.

"Yeah," he muttered.

"Hey what do we remember?"

"You're awesome."

"And?"

"I am too."

"And?"

"You love me.

"Why?"

"Because I'm your best friend and you're mine."

"Good job," I said. I placed my arm on his shoulder, "Hey," I said, "You got this. Your smart, and you've been watching Katsuki for years. You know what he'll do. Remember what my dad told you, in your way. Besides you have something he doesn't. A girl who can make shit float."

"Thank you for that wonderful boots of confidences," Izuku said, rolling his eyes a bit.

"You're welcome," I said resting my hand on his shoulder, "Now, I've been waiting a good many years to say this. Go. Kick. His. Ass," I said pointing Bakugou direction.

"I'll try," He muttered, smiling just a little for me.

And then I left him to plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My eyes were glued to the screen once we got into the room. I will admit that I was a bit jumpy and may have been tapping my foot pretty hard before anything even started.

I watched as Izuku and Uraraka walked around the inside of the building. We couldn't hear them, I think only All Might could. It was like that scene in the horror movie when you knew the ax murder was going to pop out at any second.

Izuku had no control over his power, they would have to rely on Uraraka Quirk. There was a lot both Iida and Katsuki could do to stop them, but I have no doubt that the two made a plan together.

I watch the pair as they turned a corner. And then Katsuki jumped out, set off an explosion. Luckily Izuku was able to push Uraraka out of the way. I cringed just a little.

He's fine, I told myself, get a Goddamn grip.

Izuku got up, and half of his mask was burned off. Bakugou was saying something to him and Izuku was saying something back. I couldn't tell what. I should have learned to read lips.

"He's was lucky he was quick," I said out loud, as the rest of the classed watched. A lot of people looked shocked, and I could understand why, but over the years I've come to the idea as a hero, you should never be surprised.

"Sneak attack?" one kid in red said, that I swear I've seen before, " That's not manly."

"It's a viable strategy, he's playing the part," All Might said, "Acting like a true villain."

"Forget acting," I said, "Bakugou's always done whatever he could to win, and he's by no means does he have a problem run over Midoriya in the process."

"But his move didn't work," a girl who was pink said, "Midoriya dogged it."

"He going again," someone said.

I watch as Katsuki charged towards Izuku, but then something awesome happened. Izuku grabbed his arm and flipped him over with all the focus in his body.

"Yes!" I yelled out. Katsuki always starts off with a right hook, my jaw knows that. But Izuku was smart enough to study, and analyze it, the way my body did for me when I fought. Fighting for me could be done without think too much if I didn't need to. But Izuku could see it all out in his head.

I looked off to the other screen and saw that Iida was getting frustrated. I sigh and looked for Uraraka. Now would be a good time for her to sneak away. I merry looked up at All Might as he explained what tools the people in the simulator had.

I did yell out Plus Ultra with everyone, although not with as much passion as my peers. We looked back to the screen. Uraraka ran and Katsuki went at Izuku again. But Midoriya had the captured tape ready. It did take me long to see he was using Eraserhead tactics. That info he spent weeks pouring over and studying.

Bakugou tries for another big move and but Zuku dogged it.

"Little guy's really good," one of the boys said.

"He's holding his own and hasn't even used his Quirk yet," someone else said.

"Izuku good at analyzing and can be a quick thinker and he's watched Bakugo fight for years," I said, not taking my eyes off the screen, "He doesn't need his Quirk, he just needs to be smart. In fights like these, your mind can be a powerful weapon."

I put my focus back on the fight. Bakugou was different than normal, he switches it up. I can tell he's on edge. Izuku began running. It took a minute but Izuku lost him and when he did Bakugou yell something out.

"That guy has some real anger issues," one kid said, "Kinda scary."

"You have zero fucking clue," I growled crossing my arms.

I can see in Katsuki eyes that he's gone off on his own, and not really planning it out. The look on Izuku's face told me he was planning and he was feeling alright about it.

For years, Katsuki has claimed that we've been trying to compete against him. And now, it was true. There was a saying my grandfather told me once, work and train so hard, until one day, the person you admire most becomes your enemy. And that's what was happening.

The look on Katsuki face tells me he's out for blood, and I know, that there is no way in hell that Izuku can think all the way out of it. I felt sick.

For only a second I looked to the other screen and saw that Uraraka had found Iida. It took another ten second to realize that Iida was monlonging like the villains in movies do and for just a second I laughed. Apparently so did Uraraka which lead to her getting caught.

I looked at the clock the where running out of time. Izuku was dead set on catching Katsuki. And then the blond was right behind him. Fuck. They were taking again. Bakugou said something that seemed to set Izuku aback but I couldn't tell what. He had a hand on the pin of his arm gauntlet, and then it hit me. The gauntlets had to be storing all of Katsuki nitroglycerin sweat, saving it so all he had to do was pull the pin, then boom.

And that is exactly what happened.

I let out a small yelp as I watched the building shake. Then I saw the room we were in was shaking. Oh, God.

"This is nuts!" someone yelled

"Sir you have to stop him!" I yelled, at All Might as he tried to get Midoriya to respond, "Bakugou is purely acting on his emotions now, he's gone too far!"

Katsuki was stronger than Izuku, he always had been. He was more powerful than Izuku, he always had been. There was no good end to this fight.

I felt relief flood my body when I saw Izuku sit up, shakily. But the look on Bakugou face told me that the maniac was still there. I was scared again.

I slowly backed into the corner of the room. No one noticed. I was breathing too hard. I was on the verge of a panic attack. I knew it. It was going to be bad. When was the last time it was this bad? Probably two years ago. I tried to think of all the things I was told to do if my emotions were getting the better of me. My nails dug into my palms. I was bleeding. My legs were shaking hard. My vision was blurring. Tears of fear were coming from my eyes. But I didn't let them fall.

I leaned against the wall for support.

I looked up again and I saw Uraraka. I wasn't in too good of shape but I could tell that she was making herself float. Iida moves the weapon, quickly before Uraraka could get to it. Back with Izuku and Katsuki, it didn't look any better. I covered my mouth and took in deep breaths thru my nose.

"Sir, isn't this getting out of hand?" someone asked, "That Bakugou's acting crazy, he going to kill him."

"Not so," said All Might, I knew what he meant. Katsuki was smart enough to not go that far that they need to stop him, I knew that all along, but he can still do some awful shit, and that's why I was losing it like I was some scared little girl.

God damn it, why? Why did Katsuki have to be such a jerk? Why? Why? What did we do? What did Izuku do? What did I do? WHAT DID EITHER OF US DO TO DESERVE THIS!?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Bakugou POV)

Deku and Raitoningu. God, they annoyed the living hell out of him. Deku for being useless and weak and always in his way. And Raitoningu, she was just a pain in the ass. She always had been. Both of them were Quirkless losers that were nothing more than damn bugs to crush under his foot.

Fuck!

Deku he had known his whole life. Their mothers were friends so that was that. Deku could never do anything, Katsuki was always better, no matter what Deku did, Katsuki was better. He was better. He was better.

When fucking Deku introduced him to Raitoningu when they were four, she was dress in her brothers' hand-me-down, and she jerked her neck every few seconds to get her hair out of her face. When they were younger Raitoningu had long hair like now, but she was still mistaken for a boy half the time. Katsuki remembers seeing Raitoningu in a dress maybe twice as children. Other than that she was in jeans and overalls.

As a kid, she and Deku where like shadows of each other, and Deku was a shadow of him. Her damn older brothers would watch them, and all of their parents got along. Her annoying cousin who was another version of her would play with them too.

But Raitoningu wasn't like Deku at all. No, she was very different from Deku. Raitoningu could do things. Sometimes, and this bothered and angered him to no end, Raitoningu was better than him. More often than not they were neck in neck in things.

Katsuki tried for most of these early days to prove then he was better than the black hair girl, always challenging her to races and sometimes fights. She never wanted to, but she didn't want to.

Another thing that bothered him about Raitoningu was that she liked Deku. She always wanted to play with him, and spent time with him, even though he couldn't do anything! It was annoying. She'd always yell at him saying things to Deku. Things like:

"Stop be mean Kacchan!"

Or

"Why are you acting like a jerk Kacchan?"

But even though she was annoying as hell, Raitoningu was fun, at first. She wanted to play heroes, and she played rough and didn't cry when she fell down like all the other girls in their neighborhood did.

Then her cousin's Quirk manifest, and he was jealous. But then his Quirk manifested, and everything was back to normal. Raitoningu and Deku waited to get their Quirks. Deku being hopeful and saying that he wished he get a Quirk like Katsuki's. And Raitoningu, be calm and leave headed saying that her Quirk was going to be just like her father's.

And then they were Quirkless.

And Katsuki made sure everyone knew it.

Finally, he was forever better than Raitoningu. There was no if's, and's, or fucking, but's about it. He was better than her. He was the greatest there was.

Raitoningu fought with other kids, yelled at them when they called her or Deku weird. Hit them if they hit her or Deku. The teachers were shocked, that this well behaved little girl was being so angry and violent. Her godmother came to school one day, told her that she had to stop, her tone and face was hard like stone, and for the most part the little girl did calm down.

Then Katsuki fell in the crick, and fucking Deku had the nerve to try and help him. And there was Raitoningu, standing back. She had begged them not to go in, but no one listened to her anymore. She stood there, Katsuki watched her out of the corner of his eyes. She looked scared, she was frozen in fear from head to toe. She clutched her stupid Lightning Strike figure as hard as she could, frozen in fear. She looked worried. Why was she looking at them like that!?

As they got older, Raitoningu grew angrier. She got in trouble for things that weren't really her fault, like fighting back when someone pushed her. And Katsuki didn't care, she was a Quirkless nobody the world would be better off without.

Raitoningu fought him. As children after the creek incident, it was almost daily, that they came home to their parents covered in bruises, and cuts, and for Raitoningu, burn marks. If he was to pick a fight with Deku, Raitoningu would finish it. She tried, to get that stupid Deku to stand up for himself, but he never worked out in his favor.

In middle school at least once a week the two of them would beat each other bloody. They only got caught twice, and both times parents were called. Neither of these times went on their records, thank God, but both of their parents were furious, to say the least. Katsuki got an earful from his mother every time he picked fights with the stupid girl.

What the hell was wrong with her? Why did she always, try? She never stopped. She never just ducked her head and stood quietly. And Katsuki knew she never would.

And that's why he couldn't stand her.

And they would hate each other forever.

She and Deku where nothing but losers that didn't belong anywhere. Bugs for Katsuki to crush under his feet.

So why the hell was he still dealing with them?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Back to Kaida's POV)

I was five when I finally admitted to myself that not everyone was made the same. It was hard and bitter to swallow but I did. Have you ever had your life turn upside down? That's what happened went people found out I was Quirkless.

I was never good at making friends as a kid but went everyone found out I was Quirkless, I became someone who had the Quirkless-plague, and the few friends I had left me in the dust. The same thing happened to Izuku.

No one wanted to play with us, and we lost our childhood nicknames, Kaichan, and Izu-chan. I was so angry when I was little. I remember their whispers, and how they cut like knives.

"Did you hear about Kaida and Deku?"

"They don't have Quirks. My mom says it's called Quirkless."

"They're so weird!"

"I don't think they should be allowed to play with us."

"They're both freaks!"

I'd cover my and squeezed my eyes as tight as I could and try not to cry. I was a good child, but I couldn't stand to be made fun of for being Quirkless, it wasn't fair! The girls and my neighborhood could tease me as much as they wanted about my toys and clothes, I didn't care what they thought about that part of me.

And the way kids act about it made it look as though it was my fault I was this way. That I was to blame, and I was terrible for making them uncomfortable.

I don't remember a lot of the fight from when I was little, but one. It was the first one I ever had with Katsuki.

It was a few days after Katsuki had fallen into a stream. Things had been miserable since then. Izuku and I were playing in our own little corner of the playground.

When we were by ourselves, things weren't so bad. We had each other and we could play games that no one else could. He'd have his All Might action figure and I'd have either my Dragana or Lightning Strike one.

Today we were playing on our own until Katsuki and the other three who followed him came over. Izuku smiled and looked hope. I think he was hoping that Katsuki was going to stop ignoring us. I wasn't so hopeful.

"What do you want Kacchan?" I asked looking up from my game.

"What are you and Deku even doing?" he snarled.

"We're playing heroes," I said glaring at, "If you want to play, you can-"

"Why would anyone want to play with you and stupid Deku?" he asked.

"If you're just going to be nasty, then leave!" I yelled pointing at the other end by the other kids on the playground. Katsuki face darken, and he growled at me.

"Don't tell me what to do!" he yelled back at me.

"Kaichan, Kacchan, don't fight," Izuku pleased, we didn't listen to him.

"I said to leave," I yelled.

"And I said don't tell me what to do!" he yelled back, his palms smoking. Izuku tried again, and Katsuki hit him. After that, I don't know which one of us hit first, probably me, but before I knew it we're both on the ground hit and scratching each other.

Katsuki sets off small explosions and grabs at my hair. I punch and kick wherever I could reach. Izuku tried told pull us off of each other.

"Kaichan, Kacchan, stop it please!" he cried, he was crying. I wasn't long before he ran to get a teacher. They were horrified and pulled us apart. Blood gushed out of Katsuki's nose and there were bruises forming on my face and arms.

I had broken Katsuki nose. They had me and Katsuki see the nurse's office and she did what she could. Then the two of us and Izuku where waiting in the school office for our parents. Aunt Tia came and told me and Izuku home. She didn't say anything. The disappointed look on her face said enough and I hung my head. My parents, and Aunt Inko, and Katsuki's parents would be in later.

At home Aunt Tia, looked at my bruises again, and the black eye Izuku was getting. She sighed, I waited for her to yell at me, but she didn't.

Mom, Dad, and Aunt Inko came home and Dad took me to the training hall. I stood in front of him. Is arms were crossed, and he too looked disappointed. I bowed my head and looked at my feet, even they had bruised. Dad sighed and finally talked.

"Kaida Emiko Raitoningu, why did you fight with Katsuki?" he asked.

"He started it," I muttered, looking up at him.

"That's not what I asked."

"He was being mean."

"So you hit him?"

"I hit him 'cause he hit Izu-chan!"

"That's still not okay."

"Why not?!"

"Because you broke Katsuki's nose Kaida!" Dad yelled a bit. I looked down at my feet again. Dad sigh and bent down to put his hands on my shoulders.

"Kaida, I'm not saying what Katsuki did was right," Dad said, in a gentle tone, "But you can hit or fight with people just because they're mean or do something bad."

"But that's what you do," I said looking up at him.

"That's different," he said.

"Because people being mean at school is not a threat to society."

"It's a threat to my society," I argued. Dad looked at the ceiling and tried to think of a way to explain it.

"Okay, so, if I'm at the store and someone steps on my foot on purpose, I can't hit them because they're a civilian and it's wrong to do so anyway," he explained. I nodded. Dad held out his arms to me and went in them.

"No, I'm not saying you should not stand up for yourself or Izuku," Dad said, "But you can't fight anymore Sparky. You're going to give people the wrong idea of who you are."

"Okay," I muttered.

"And the next time you see Katsuki, I want you to say sorry."

"What?" I yelled, "But I'm not sorry, he hurt Izu-chan!"

"You don't have to apologize for helping Izuku, you just have to say sorry for breaking his nose."

"That's it?" I asked.

"That's it," Dad said. I was reluctant but agreed. Aunt Inko and Izuku stayed for dinner so did Aunt Tia. My brothers were all out with friends that night. After a while, Izuku and I fell asleep in my room. A few hours later I woke and I could hear people talking.

I got out of bed quietly and skunk past Dad's office where I knew he was working. I hide behind a tall vase and watched Mom, Aunt Inko and Aunt Tia all sit at the tabled. There was an untouched bottle of vodka there and Tia took a grab for it.

"Shouldn't you go home?" Mom asked her as watched Tia drink straight from the bottle, "Yuna will be wondering where you are."

"Yuna can wait Tatsuo," the gray-haired woman said. She put the bottle down for a minute and said, "Don't either of you feel bad for what happened."

"She broke his nose, Tia," Mom said, glaring at her friend.

"He was asking for it then."

"Tamami," my mother growled through grit teeth, "That doesn't matter, she can't be fighting with other kids, you know that."

"It's not going to stop here," Tia argued, "It's only going to get worse as she gets older."

"So what I let her become rage-filled wildcat?!" Mom asked throwing her hands in the air. Tia opened her mouth to say something but she was cut off by a sob. Both Mom and Aunt Tia turned to Aunt Inko. Her face was buried in her hands and she was crying harder by the second.

"Inko, are you all right?" Mom asked softly.

"I just don't know how any of this happened," she cried. Tia put and hand on her shoulder.

"The t-three of them used t-to get along so well. Kaida's s-such a well behaved little girl, and I've know Katsuki since he was an ultrasound," she sobbed, "I-I just don't want this, f-for any of them. I don't understand, what happened."

"I'll tell you what happened," Tia said, my mom, sending her a warning gaze, "Katsuki turned into an arrogant little brat and needs a swift kick in th-" she was cut off by a knock at the door. Mom got up to answer it, and I could see who it was.

"Hey," Mom said, to the person "Come in." Aunt Inko whipped her eyes and Tia reached for the bottle again. Who I saw was Mitsuki Bakugou, and she looked just as tired as my mom.

"Have a seat," Mom said.

"I won't be long," the blond woman.

"How's the kid's nose?" Aunt Tia asked.

"He'll be fine," Mitsuki responded, "Is Kaida fine then."

"A few cuts and some pretty ugly bruises, and there's a burn mark on her shoulder, but nothing that won't go away," Mom said. Mitsuki nodded.

"I'm so sorry again," Mom said.

"Don't," Tia said. Mom kicked her under the table.

"I'm sorry, too," Mitsuki said, "My brat's been more difficult than usual lately and I don't know why."

"Kids behaviors can change when they get their Quirks," Mom said, "It happened a bit with Ryoto."

"Still, he's been getting to a handful." It was then she noticed Aunt Inko tear-stained face and she asked, "Is Izuku alright?"

"He seemed a bit upset," she said, "But I think he's okay now."

"I heard he got a bruise on his cheek." Aunt Inko nodded. They were all quiet.

"Anyone else wants vodka?" Tia asked.

"Yes," both Mom and Mitsuki said at the same time. It took this time to sneak back into my room. There were a few tears coming from my eyes. I never wanted to upset anyone.

When I get back into my room Izuku wakes up.

"Kaichan?" he asked groggily, "What are you doing up?" I run to crawl back up on the bed. I held his face in my hands and squeezed his checks a bit.

"Izu-chan," I said, "Promise me if I get into a fight with Kacchan you won't tell unless they make you."

"I can't promise that," he said, his voice a little muffled from my hold.

"Izu-chan, you have to!" I cried, "It's the only way to make sure Mommy and Aunt Inko don't get sad because of me again."

"The only way?" he asked. I nodded.

"Mhh, I promise, can we go to bed now?"

Even in my little kid mind, I knew that I was never going to stop fighting with Katsuki, not really. So at my young and naive age, I thought as long as Mom and Dad didn't know, they could be upset about it.

But what I didn't know then was parents know everything no matter what. They notice when you're more roughed up than normal. They know when you asked you, brother, to give you stitches or help treat wounds. The can tell you've been fighting when you come home covered in dirt and dry tears, and you smell like nitroglycerin and smoke.

They know when you're getting your best friend an ice pack, it's not just because they trip down the stairs 'again'. They know your anger, and they try to talk, but they don't know what to do or say. Over the years you get better at hiding it, remember all of it is not wanting to upset them. You get better at lying and fighting. And a little by little you parents Merrill asked if you got into a fight and you say yes, and they try to tell you not to. And life goes on.

All this goes through my mind as I watch this fight

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All Might gains some common sense and tells Bakugou he's not allowed to use his gauntlets anymore. He goes into explaining why but I don't focus on that.

Katsuki face looked like it did ten years ago on the playground, furious and vengeful. He charged for Izuku, doing everything in his power to make sure he put Izuku in the ground.

Katsuki used a move that Izuku couldn't counter attack. I covered my mouth and tried as hard as I could to see how Izuku could maybe get out of this.

Get a hold of yourself, I screamed in my head, don't lose hope in him.

Bakugou was using moves that I've never seen before and I hold my breath as Izuku gets thrown around like a ragdoll.

"What was that move?" the kid asked again.

"He doesn't come off as a guy with a staged," a boy who costume was half covered in ice, "But he's clearly intelligent."

"What are you talking about?" the first boy asked.

"He changed his trajectory in mid-air, using a blast that doubles as a smoke screen. Very clever."

"An attack like that require an extreme amount of persistence," Yaoyorozu said, "He had to calculate the physics and demonstrate control over his Quirk."

"That's the scary thing about Bakugou," I almost whisper, from my corner of the room, "He looks like a guy who hits his way through things, but he plans just as much. He's smart, and know his Quirk and how to control it to the best of his abilities."

The screen shows me nothing good and I press myself into the corner more.

"Come on Izuku," I mutter to myself in a teary voice, "Don't let him do this." Katsuki grabs Izuku by the arm and slams him into the ground. Izuku can form a plan, he doesn't have the time. Your mind's a great weapon, but so are your fists, so for fuck's sake Izuku use them!

"This is hard to watch," one girl said, "All he has to do is put tape around him, not kill him!"

The rest of the talk banged around in my head, only making things worse. I can't think, I can't think. And I can't calm down. I know this is something Izuku needs to do on his own but damn it Bakugou will kill him if these keep going.

I love Izuku dearly, but he is not ready to take Katsuki on fully. All Might should end all of it right now and be done with it; have them try again another time. I know it wouldn't happen. He's doing so much of this for Izuku's sake.

Izuku starts to run away, and I feel relief come to me, but then I see he's planning again. Bakugou and Izuku both say something to each other one more time before they both run towards the other.

Unsure of what my emotion is, I yell "Come on Izuku, end this!"

Then it happened. For a minute I think they're going to kill each other, and I panic. All Might finally tell them to stop but Izuku says something. On the other screen, Uraraka grabs the cement column. Then Izuku jerks his arm upward, causing a powerful blow that breaks everything. Uraraka creates a diversion and can finally take the weapon from Iida. And it's done.

My eyes fall on Izuku and Katsuki one more time. They're talking again. I don't know what about. Izuku's arms are broken. And it's not long till he falls to the ground. And the look on Bakugou's face is one I've never seen before.

My knees buckle and I give in to fall out the ground in relief that it's over. My breath comes out in pants, and I feel nothing, I can't feel anything really. Someone from the other end of the room asks if I'm okay.

"I just watched my best friend and the person I hate most in the world, almost kill one and other," I said, looking over to my classmates, "Oddly enough, I've had worse days of school."

Tamami: Beautiful Jewle/ Quirk: Metaloid

Yuna: Black River/ Quirk: Black Water


	8. My Classmates Don't Suck

**Hello my beautiful readers! Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. I can't write a good fight scene, I had a lot of trouble with this one. Don't worry all the per-choreographed fights are going to be as awesome as they were. I also didn't do a great job at checking the Quirk limitation Jirou had, but I don't think it's too bad. And also, I don't remember if the villains had capture tape in the exercise, but it makes sense that they would. Also, watch Hilda on Netflix. It's awesome. Okay there's another note at the end if you want read it. Please read it. Also I have new MHA story called Heroes Are Made so you can go check that out. Sorry, for spelling and grammar errors, PLEASE leave a comment or review, and enjoy guys, gals, and non binary pals!**

It took a minute or two for me to get back on my feet. When Bakugou, Uraraka, and Iida, get back to the room, the latter two rushed over to me.

"Are you okay?" Uraraka asked, looking at my tear-stained face.

"Yeah," I lied nodding my head a bit, "I just got a little worked up during the fight. I guess that's got to get whipped out of me," I said, trying to laugh it off. I looked back to them, "You both did a really nice job." I said. Look at the shorter girl more carefully for a moment "Uraraka, are you okay?" I asked.

She shook her head, "I used my Quirk a lot and now I think I'm going to be sick," she said, "I threw up twice on the way here."

"Oh honey," I said resting a hand on her shoulder.

I looked over Iida's shoulder to see Katsuki. He looked, off, like he wasn't really himself. Maybe he wasn't. He had just lost to Izuku. Probably really messed with his head.

"Despite the results, the MVP for this exercise is young Iida," All Might said, as we gathered around to talk about the exercise. Iida's eyes grew to the size of teacups and his jaw fell to the ground.

"Shouldn't it be one of the heroes instead since their the winner's?" One girl asked.

"Valid question," All Might said, "Why didn't I choose one of those two? Who has a guess?"

I raised my hand, thinking I had an okay answer, but Yaoyorozu's shot up faster.

"Sir, I can tell you why," she said, "Iida embraced this challenge. He was the only one who truly adapted to his assigned role. I'll explain."

And by God she did. All Might's face fell, she clearly had a better reason for her answer than either of us. No one really knew what to say when she got done. If I had to give one word to describe this girl so far it is wow.

When that's over the next match started. Again, I knew nobody, so people's names were all new to me. I could tell that this match was going to be different from the last one. The villain group seemed to work together better than Bakugou and Iida did. I looked at the hero group. The one whose name, I think was Shoji, was using his Quirk to find the others. Or at least that's what it looked like. When he was done, the kid who's costume covered half of him in ice activated his Quirk. And holy fuck was he strong.

"What the shit?" I said.

Everything and I mean everything, was covered in ice. On the walls, the ceiling, the floor. Actually having it on the floor was kinda dangerous, but still, it was metal as hell.

The villains were stuck in place, and there was no way they were getting out. Ice prince simply walked into the room and claimed the weapon. The other two couldn't even try and fight him.

On a side note, we were all about to freakin' freeze to death. Oh man, it was cold. My mother's reptilian like genes was not always the best thing to have.

Then, the coldness was gone and things felt like normal. I looked at the camera and saw that he was thawing everything out. It hit me hard. I knew who this kid was too.

The next group went and then I began to think of a plan I could use for either a villain or hero. Halfway through, I sneak over to stand next to Yaoyorozu. I mulled it over in my head before quietly whispering to her, "Hey, I know you're trying to watch, but I've been thinking of some ideas we could do."

She glanced over towards me. Her face wasn't covered in annoyance like I thought it would be. She looked back towards the screen and then whispered back, "Alright, what are they?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yaoyorozu and I got picked to be the villains and the two kids named Jirou and Kaminari, got picked to be the heroes. As we walked to the building where we were going to fight, I kept talking to Yaoyorozu in a hushed voice.

"So you want to go with the trap plan?" I asked her. She nodded, "I think that's a good idea," she said. When we got into the building, I talked at my normal volume.

"So what's your Quirk?" I asked.

"It's called creation," she said, "I can create any non-living thing with the lipids in my body as long as I know it's molecular structure."

"Okay, that's awesome," I said. She laughed a little.

"Thank you."

I begin talking again before she can ask about my Quirk, "So with that in mind, building a trap should be easy, but we also got these," I said holding up my armbands," I reached behind me and handed Yaoyorozu my sword.

"It's so light," she remarked, before handing it back to me.

"Yeah, and it strong too," I said, "The metal isn't really natural, My armbands are made from a Quirk that my Godmother had. My brother designed them with neurotransmitters so they can take the shape of whatever I want." I explain by making my shield and sword go back to the armbands.

"I can either make a sword and a shield, two swords or something that's like a retractable blade. Also," I said pulling on the lining of the armbands to make a thin cord, "It can make a grappling hook with a cable. Each one can go about 50 feet. There are also cords I can make that work like Aizawa's capture weapon or a whip. Of course, they can do other things as well but those are the main ones. Also, all the weapons and items stay that way until I think otherwise."

Yaoyorozu nodded, "I think there are multiple things we can do with them."

We finally got into the room with the weapon in it. I looked around, there was a good amount of things we can use. We got to work.

"Um, I'm Kaida by the way," I said, as I helped her set up the trap.

"Yes, you're Mrs. Dragana's daughter."

"Yeah," I said, "Why do I feel like that's not going away?" We were quiet then. The trap was basically a tripwire that set off a cage that dropped over the weapon. I looked around the room, we were three fourth of the way done. Then a voice rang in my ear, "Your time starts now!"

"I need more time!" Yaoyorozu said to herself, but loud enough for me to hear.

I growled and looked to Yaoyorozu. "Okay, so yesterday, neither of them did that great in the test," I said, "I think that Jiro girl's Quirk has something to do with the cords that hang from her ears." The other girl looked at me.

"I think she can hear better with them. And that Karminari kid, I'm pretty sure his Quirk is electric based or something. So if you want I can go and hold them off while you finish here."

"Are you sure you should go out on your own? Wouldn't be better to wait?" she asked. I made my sword and shield.

"I'll be fine, and besides if we stay in one place, it won't be hard for them. We're in the biggest room in the building they'll be bound to find us," I said, wishing I didn't feel like I was being doubted, "I can handle them for the time being. You just focus on finishing, and you can join me when you're done."

She thought for a minute and sighed, "All right," she said, "I'll be quick, be careful," I pick up the roll of capture tape. I smirk to myself.

"Let's go hunt some heroes," then I dashed down the hallway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I think one of them is this next hall."

Fuck. I should have got soundproof boots when making my costume, that may have helped a little. I hide behind the corner. Kaminari and Jirou were listening around for us. I peeked behind the corner a bit to see Jirou take out her earphone jack. I breathed out slowly through my nose. I carefully put my shield in its resting place on my back.

They weren't listening for my just yet, they were too busy making a plan. I tried to think of a plan of my own. I crept slowly while there were distracted. I stood openly in the hallway. They see me if they turned their heads. I shifted my sword and shield back to my armbands. I gripped the tape in my hand. I hand I plan. Kind of.

Using my armbands I swung out two line of metal cords, that wrapped around both Jirou and Karminari's wrist. They both looked down as I jerked my arms towards me pulling them in my direction, pulling them to the ground.

Before either of them could get to their feet, Karminari, with his other hand, grabbed the cord and sent a wave of electricity. So I was right.

Now you're probably thinking: Oh no, she's getting electrocuted. But, I really wasn't. I was mostly immune only to my lightning, but I could handle some level of electricity. Also with the thought, thick skin, I get from both my parents thanks to biology, I was resistant to more damage. So with that said the pain still made me grit my teeth and squeeze my eyes shut, but it was more bearable than normal.

I was trying to think of how to make him stop so I could fight, but I didn't need to. Jirou's screams did that. Funny thing with metal and electricity. So what was happening, was the Kaminari' electric currents were threw the cord and into my armband, which then went into me. But the same electricity also went through my other armband that was around Jirou's wrist. So you know pain. When he realized what was going on he stopped.

It took a second or two to come back to my senses, but when I did. I saw that two were getting up. I quickly kick Karminar in the head to keep him down and I was about to jerk Jirou towards me again because she was light enough to do so. But then she yelled something to Karminari that I couldn't make out, and there was a loud sound that sounds like a heartbeat but amplified by ten. By reflex, I moved to cover my ears.

I pried my eyes open a little to look at Jirou. From what I could tell there were visible sound waves coming from her legs. Okay, she can make her heartbeat loud. I couldn't think clear enough to make a plan to trap them.

I noticed the Karminari had moved behind one of the walls of the nearby corridor to get away from the sound, it seemed to work. I had the cord that was still attached to his wrist, come back to me, dragging the boy with it. I grit my teeth as I uncovered my ears. I grabbed his wrist in one hand and I grabbed the sleeve of his jacket on the opposite shoulder. I then swung him in the direction of Jirou, knocking her down, making the noise stop, thank God.

As they were trying to find their feet I pressed the button to my earpieces and accidentally yell, "Yaoyorozu, if you could come here that be great." I try to forget the small ringing in my ears.

"I'm on my way," she responded, "What was that noise?"

"Tell you later, just get here. We're on the second floor," I told her. I looked back to Kaminari and Jirou, who had both gotten back up.

"You used me as a human battering ram!" the blonde boy screeched.

"Honey, I could have done a lot worse," I said, "Interesting little thing you did back there," I said to Jirou, "So you can amplify your heartbeat, that's pretty cool," I said trying to distract them long enough for Yaoyorozu to come to help me. The ringing stopped. She shots one of her earphone jack at me but I doge.

"Although that couldn't be as loud as it could have been. You had to keep your volume down a bit so you wouldn't risk your partner. You just need to distract me."

"You can't keep us on this cords forever," she said looking back at me, clearly trying to think.

"I don't plan to," I said, grabbing the captured tape again. I thought about swinging it out like a yo-yo. It seemed Jiro thought about what I was planning to do. She grabbed the cord with both her hands and told Karminari to do the same. I realized a second too late what they were trying to do.

Luckily I was able to turn my fall into a somersault. I then heard the sound of footsteps and smiled. I had fallen right in between the pair. I quickly retraced the cords, back into my armbands. But before either of them could move I swung the cords around their legs. I jumped back quickly and pulled the cords together so the pair crashed into each other once again. I pulled my cord back as I saw Yaoyorozu.

I smiled at her and tossed her a roll of tape. She caught it in one hand, in the other she had a long staff. I made a short sword and spun it in my hands a bit. Kaminari and Jirou got back to their feet. Both had their capture tape in hand.

"Where are you going to run?" I asked "Those two corridors, you don't know where they go. You may not be able to get the weapon in time," I said jerking my head to the right. I blocked the entire way and Yaoyorozu was blocking the direct way up to the weapon. Then, Jirou gave Karminari a look. The shorter girl bolted to the left and the electric Quirk user came at me.

Yaoyorozu followed Jiro and I quickly drew my shield. Okay, so half of my plan worked. Kaminari was coming, but I dodged. I shift my weapons back and I swiftly kick him in the side and grabbed his wrist. I swung him like a bat into the wall. I let him go and had him fall to the floor on his back. I stomp on his stomach and while he's crying in pain I grab his wrist and tie that tape around them.

"Sorry about that," I said, "Nothing personal really, it's just, I really need to do good in this class."

"This isn't over!" he yells struggling a bit.

"Then perish," I said walking away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Karminari POV)

Five minutes later

"Guy's, can you hurry up? I think the tape is cutting off the circulation to my hands. They're turning blue. Guys? Guys!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Back to Kaida's POV)

I run down the hall I saw Jirou and Yaoyorozu go. I noticed a few random items littering the ground. I assume they were thing Yaoyorozu made to try and stop Jirou from running. If that's the case then the shorter girl must be nimble.

"Seven minutes left," I hear All Might say in my ear.

"What?" I say stopping for a minute, "How?" I shake my head and keep going. On the layout of the building, it looks like the two side corridors don't go anywhere. But on closer inspection, there is a hallway that actually takes you to the room where we've hidden the weapon. My plan was to try and get Jirou and Kaminari to go into different corridors and the trap them hoping he didn't notice the hidden hallway. But you can see how well that plan went down.

As I get closer to the room I hear voices. I push myself to go faster and get to the room. I see Jirou found a random pipe and was using it to try and keep Yaoyorozu at bay. But the taller girl clearly knew what she was doing with her staff. I see that the trip wire hasn't been set off either.

I check to make sure they're both a good distance away from it, before setting off the wire. Both of the other girls' heads turned to watched as the cage fell over the weapon. I almost smile thinking that Jirou will have to give up now, but then I realized something. The cage was a was throw together quickly, but one person themselves couldn't move it. They also couldn't fit through the bars. But the way the cage landed made it so you just had to stick your hand in and touch it.

I looked to Yaoyorozu quickly, she saw it too. She raised her staff up hoping to catch the other girl off guard. But Jirou's attention snapped back just in time to block the move.

I ran closer to them and used my cord again. It wraps around her body twice and I use both of my hands to jerk her forward. The way she lands have the cords slid off her body. I know that Yaoyorozu is behind me and I get my tape ready. But then a loud blast comes and I cover my ears.

Jirou's was using her speakers again. And it was louder this time. I covered my ears, grit my teeth, and squeezed my eyes shut. Before I closed my eyes I saw that Yaoyorozu was in the same position as me. I feel the power of her waves pushing me back slowly. I think there's nothing I can do. But then I feel something hit my shoulder. I pry my eyes open to see a pair of soundproof headphones. I look up to see that Yaoyorozu is wearing herself and I am so thankful for that kick ass Quirk.

I bite my tongue as I take my hands off my ears and grab the headphones. When I get them on I notice that my ears are ringing again. It throws me off a bit. But I see that Yaoyorozu has her staff back and Jirou has her pipe. Jirou has her back turned to me.

I look at Yaoyorozu face and her eyes catch mine. I hope she can tell what I'm going to do. I run up to Jirou, grab the back of her jacket and kick her legs out from underneath her and push her to the ground. I grab her wrist and pin it between her shoulder blades. I put my other hand on the back of her head and pin her other wist down with my knee.

I look up to my partner. "Want to do the honors?" I asked eyeing her roll of capture tape. She slips her headphones off, (No idea how she heard me,) and put enough tape to go around Jirou's wrist once.

"Villain team WIN!" I hear All Might yelling my still ring ears. I jump up happily pull off my headphones.

"Woah, high five!" I said raising my hand above my head for Yaoyorozu to high five. She looks at me like I was crazy.

"What? Please don't leave me hanging, you'll make it awkward for both of us." she slowly high fived me. I laughed and then turned back to Jirou, who was still on the floor. I hold out my hand to her, to help her up.

"Hey," I said, "You did well. I'm impressed. No hard feelings?" She looked at me and smiled sadly.

"Yeah, no hard feelings," she muttered. We followed her out of the room.

"I think we did okay," I said to Yaoyorozu.

"Our communication could have been better," she said, "And you were rushed with some of your moves."

"I wouldn't call it rush, so much as quick. I lived in a house with four guys, you need to be quick," I said, "Overall I don't think we were the worst today. I had a lot of fun and I'm glad I had you as my partner," I tell her.

"Well," she says looking off to the side, "The point of the exercise is not to have fun, but I did enjoy working with you as well. You did have some very good ideas and made some good decisions. You have the chance to become a good hero."

I looked down at my feet, and my heart felt light as I said, "Thank, that means a lot. And I know you will be an amazing hero. You to Jirou."

"Thanks, Raitoningu," she said over her shoulder, smiling a little bigger now.

"Um, Kaida works just fine if you want," I say.

"Sure thing, Kaida," she said.

"I'm surprised you found the side entrance to the other hallway," I said.

"I found when I was listening for you guys earlier," she said.

"Makes sense."

We got back to the room where Karminari was. He was on the ground still trying to get his hands free. The three of us watch him for a minute.

"Have you really been trying to get free this whole time?" Jirou asked.

"Um, yeah!" he said, "Now please, help me, my fingers are going numb."

"Oh don't be such a baby," I said walking over to him, "I didn't even do it that tight."

I put my hands on both sides of his bound wrist and they break apart with a quick jerk, ripping the tape.

"There see?" I said, grabbing him by the scruff of his jacket and putting him on his feet, "No big deal."

The three of them looked at me.

"What?"

"Nothing," they all said slowly.

"There's still tape on my wrist," Kaminari whined.

"I'll get them," I said, sighing.

"Please just be car-AH! OW!" he screamed.

"There," I said holding up the two strips of tape. I looked down at them, "There is hair on these."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When we got back to the room with everyone else, Uraraka rushes over to me.

"That was totally awesome Kaichan!" she said, "You guy were amazing!"

"Thanks," I said, as she gave a quick hug.

Yaoyorozu, Jirou, Kaminari, and I all lined up in a row. I shifted nervously as waited to be criticized.

"Can anyone guess, who the MVP of this exercise is?" All Might asked.

"Yaoyorozu," I said, without waiting to be called on.

"Guess again!" All Might said.

"One of the heroes?" someone from the other side of the room tried. Next, to me, Yaoyorozu sighed and raised her and spoke,

"Was it Kaida?"

"Correct!" All Might said.

"What?!" I asked, with my jaw falling to the floor. "But why? I left my teammate when she suggested I stay. I used ideas and tactics that could have gone in a multiple of ways, that was what I wanted.

"True," said All Might, "But you took charge of your situation, and you need when to call your teammate for help."

"I wasn't trying to take charge," I murmured.

"It's true, young Yaoyorozu did show a great deal of skill, and excellent thinking when she was in pursuit of young Jirou. And young Jirou herself had several shows of good combat skills. Can anyone tell me why I picked young Raitoningu?" All Might asked.

Yaoyorozu raised her hand and spoke, "It was like you said, she took charge. Not only that she did her best to end the exercise quickly and efficiently."

"But you did that too," I argued.

"Yes, but you also did a good job protecting the weapon. You and I both did a good job as our assigned roles, but I assume that your willingness to go on your own with the risk of capture to give me more time helped as well."

"Very good young Yaoyorozu, moving on!" All Might said.

I looked down at my feet. I didn't know what was going on. I had never before had such mixed feelings about doing good. I thought that if something like this happened to me I would always be excited and happy. But for some reason me being the best one of the exercise just didn't feel right.

"What's the matter? Aren't you proud?" Iida asked standing next to me as the next two teams went.

"Well, yeah," I said, "I'm just-," I sighed, "I don't really know."

"You did very well," Yaoyorozu said, walking over to us, "You should be proud and focus on being even better next time."

I open my mouth to say something but I close it, in the end, I smile at her and say, "Thank you Yaoyorozu, that's really, really helpful."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the end, no one besides Izuku got hurt. All Might had to run, I could see that he was running out of time. While everyone lingered, I raced to the girl's locker room to change before any of the other girls.

I took my custom off carefully before leaving the locker room. I locked myself in one of the stalls and put my uniform back on quickly. Just as I was leaving, I could hear the other girls get closer to the locker room.

I had barely gone two feet when I heard an angry voice yell, "Quirkless skank!" I turned to see Katsuki dressed in his uniform. He grabbed my tie and pushed me harshly up against the wall. I grabbed his wrist and dug my nails into his flesh.

"Where you and Deku just messing with me the whole time?!" he asked angrily.

"You've got to be fucking with me," I said pissed off and annoyed voice.

"Answer the question, you useless bitch!"

I swung my fist into his stomach and pushed him off of me, "Why don't you BACK up, you self-absorbed, arrogant, asshole!" I yelled.

I crossed my arms and glared at him. He glared back. He seemed off then a thought came to mind.

"What? Finally realizing that are people who are better than you? How's that feel?" I asked, watching as my chances of getting killed were getting higher, but I didn't care.

"Shut up, you-!"

"You think insulting me is going to do anything?" I asked, getting angrier myself.

"How the hell did you and Deku get in here?!" he yelled, "Did your stupid mom do something?!"

"How dare you," I growled, "How dare you, accuse my mother of something like that! You know neither of my parents would EVER do anything like that!"

"I got in all on my own, so did Izuku," I said taking a step closer to him, "I know it must be hard for you, to see that two people you've always been above be able to make it into U.A."

"You and Deku are nothing but Quirkless nobodies!" he yelled.

"Clearly, we're not," I said. Katsuki growled and clenched his fist ready to bright it down on my jaw, before I said, "Do you really think U.A. had the same tolerance level as our middle school?"

Katsuki was shaking with rage. Smoke was coming from his palms and I could smell the nitroglycerin. His scarlet-colored eyes were twitching just a bit.

"AH! YOU AND DEKU JUST NEED TO STAY THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!" he yelled before storming off. I watched him leave until he was out of my sights. I looked down at my palms and saw that they were bleeding. I sighed to myself.

"Hey! Raitoningu!" a cheery voice from behind me called. I turn around to see the kid with red spiked up hair who went with the tape kid.

"Hey," I said, "Kaida is fine."

"Oh sorry," he said.

"No, it's okay," I assured him. He held out his to shake.

"I'm Eijiro Kirishima," he said as I took his hand.

"Nice to meet you," I said. I noticed that he had a small scar on the top of one of his eyebrow. He looked really familiar.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" I asked.

"Um," Kirishima said, trying to think. Then it hit me.

"The entrance exam!" I exclaimed. Kirishima looked at me for a second and then his eye grew wide.

"You're the girl who was digging nails into her palms!" he cried.

"You were the kid who saved me!" I cried back, smiling. "You also cut the pole in half. You have no idea how much that helped me. I never would have passed if it wasn't for that. Thank you."

"Ah, it was nothing. You said you needed it," he said as we began walking towards the classroom.

"Yeah, but you could have been worrying about yourself," I pointed out, "Anyway, thanks."

"No problem," he said, "Hey you did really good in your exercise."

"Thanks, you did well too," I told him, "You're Quirk is really strong." Kirishima looked down at his feet and mutter something I couldn't hear.

"You know that friend of our is pretty strong too," he said.

"Izuku? Yeah, his Quirk kinda awesome, but he can't control it to save his life. Literally."

We keep talking as we get to the classroom. A few of the others come behind us.

"Hi!" says the girl with pink skin and horns, "I'm Mina Ashido! Your armbands are really cool!"

"Um thank, my brother made them for me," I say unsure how to act. A bunch of other kid comes into the room and we're all talking together. I feel better when Uraraka and Iida come into the room. I was learning everyone's name now.

"You were freaking crazy in the exercise."

"Kaminari, how many times do I have to say sorry?" I asked, smiling.

"Now, I think he's just being a sore loser about getting his ass kicked by a girl," Sero, the tape kid, said.

"Shut up man!"

"Your friend's Quirk a little haywire, isn't it," Shoji said, he was right behind me so I didn't see him, and I jumped.

"Yeah, Zuku got a tiny body and a massive Quirk. So he's kinda like a ragdoll powered by a car battery." I said.

"So Mrs. Dragana is your mom?" a girl named Tsuyu Asui but asked to be called Tsu, asked.

"Yeah, I didn't find out I got in until I got my acceptance letter," I said. I look at her, "Your Quirk is pretty cool."

"It is pretty useful," she said, nodding her head.

After a while, I waited by the door tapping my foot waiting for Izuku to come back for Recovery Girl's Offices. Uraraka went with Kaminari to get some textbooks. Iida noticed the dried blood on my palms and when I told him what it was from he said it was not a good habit for someone to have because I could risk infection by reopening old wounds. I chuckled and shook my head. I keep talking with my classmates. It felt nice to have classmates that weren't mean. That weren't cruel. I tried to talk to Todoroki but he just walked passed me like I wasn't there. Now, I was sure I knew who he was.

When Izuku finally came there the door, I rushed to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He groans in pain a little.

"Izuku Midoriya! You gave me a fucking heart attack!" I scolded him when I let go.

"Sorry Kaichan," he muttered, knowing that I would never be too mean went he called me Kaichan.

"Hey, Midoriya!" Izuku head snapped to look at our classmates

"Good work!"

"You were amazing!"

"It was really awesome!"

Zuku looked a little shocked that everyone was introducing themselves. I telling him we're going over training. Everyone was talking and laughing all at once and it was nice

"You're all being too loud," said the kid with a bird head, Tokoyami was his name.

"Tokoyami!" Iida cried, while doing one of his robotic hand movements, that I found to be quite endearing, "That desk is not a chair! Get off immediately!"

"It's not that big of a deal is it?" Tokoyami asked.

"And what's with your hands?" Ojiro asked.

"You people," Iida said looking down to the floor before looking up again, "I cannot condone actions that disrespect the desks that great men and women who are our upperclassmen once used!"

"Iida, dude, it's fine. Chill out," I said, "I'm sure our upperclassmen aren't going to care too much."

"That's not the point!" he yelled.

"Wait, Deku didn't she heal your injuries?" Uraraka asked looking worried.

"Well, I mean she could have but us know I might have died," Izuku said, "It has to do with the amount of stamina I have, and…" he trailed off. His attention was on the other side of the room.

"Um," he said, "Kaida, where's Kacchan?"

"He just left," I said. Izuku looked at me. We've known each other for so long, that sometimes we can have a whole conversation without even talk.

"I'll be right back," he said, before rushing away.

"Izuku, no, wait!" I said following out the door but then stopping. "You don't owe him anything," I whispered, watching him runoff.

"Where is he going?" Uraraka asked.

"To find Bakugou," I muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I watch from the windows, so do some of the other girls. Part of me wishes I could hear what they were saying. I'm not sure what to feel when I see Katsuki cry. I've only ever remembered seeing him cry once when we were children. Katsuki just wasn't a kid who cried.

I looked at Izuku. I sighed and put my hand to the window. Izuku, why did you give him all of this time? I wondered. What good has Katsuki ever done you or me? I guess you can count pushing us to the breaking point to become stronger, but still. Izuku always chased after Katsuki. I guess I couldn't blame him too much. When we were younger, I followed him too. I remember how much it hurt when Katsuki stopped being Kacchan for me.

"I don't think Kacchan wants to be my friend anymore, Mommy," I had told my mom.

"What makes you say that?"

"He's being mean to me and Izu-chan, and he's ignoring us," I had said with tears in my eyes. I had really liked playing with him when I was little.

Izuku didn't understand it any better than me. He was shocked when I told him that I wasn't going to play with.

"But Kacchan is our friend!" he had cried.

"I don't think Kacchan wants to be our friend anymore," I said.

When he's done talking to All Might after his talk with Katsuki, I'm there waiting for him.

"Come on," I say, "Let's get you changed and go home."

Uraraka and Iida walk with us to the station. We stay on the train together for a little while. During the ride, we talk about movies, and I and downright outraged that Iida has not seen Star Wars or any of the Marvel movies.

"Are you kidding me?!" I yell, "How have you not seen a single Star Wars OR Marvel movie?"

"I've just simply haven't."

"Unacceptable!" I said, "Okay sometime, we are all coming to my house or someplace and we are watching Star Wars, the correct way, and then after that, we will watch the Marvel movies, the correct way."

"Is there a correct way to watch the Marvel movies?" Izuku asked.

"Yes," I said. I sighed, "I don't want to train when I get home," I groaned.

"Yes you do, Izuku said, rolling his eyes.

"I mean yeah, I do, but after today I'd much rather watch Hilda and chill with my cat and dogs."

"What's Hilda?" Iida asked.

"I can't do this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on Kaida, focus on your movement. Be fluid and nimble. Be strong in your strikes," Dad said. We're in the backyard doing Quirk training since Mom didn't really want us to use lightning in the house. I was getting better at control, but for some reason, my lightning gets stronger with me. Dad says that's to be expected.

Dad's been taking me to a bunch of places he and my grandpa used to train at so I could use my lightning at full power. I had a basic understanding of how I could use it and what I could do. I was forming a fighting style and I was getting to a point where I was learning how to manipulate the lightning better. The movements Dad had me doing reminded me of bending in Avatar.

"You've gotten to be very good at using it to fight, but you're still a loose cannon when it comes to controlling," Dad said gesturing to the place my lightning hit when I didn't make it. "You got lightning going up your arms again," he said. I looked down at my arms to see that he was right.

"I'm not feeling numb or anything like that anymore," I said.

"That's true, have you seen any bruising?" he asked.

"Some but they're gone it the morning," I tell him.

"You're building up resistance to your power," he said as we began walking towards the house, "You'll never be able to use it endlessly but you can expand the time with the pace you're going with."

"How long can you use your Quirk?" I asked.

"Forty-five minutes, hour if I'm pushing it," he said, stepping inside. We go through the train hall entrance.

"You're doing good lightning bug, but you need more time. At this point, you could end up shooting from some part of you, that you don't want to and you can really hurt someone."

"I know," I muttered.

"Good," he said. He placed his hand on my shoulder, "Go shower up Sparky. Your mom and I will have dinner ready in an hour. You should start on your homework."

"Kay," I said heading towards my room. I finish my homework in a half-hour, and I pick at the guitar for a bit before Mom calls me for dinner.

"So how was the second day?" Dad asked as we sat down.

"It was pretty good," I said grabbing some vegetables, "Everyone loses their minds when they found out Mom and I were related.

"All Might said you had a panic attack in class today," Mom said.

"It wasn't a panic attack," I say. Yes, it was, my mind yells at me. I fell a little annoyed that All MIght told my mom.

"He says you were in the corner and that you were freaking out a bit," Mom went on.

"I was just nervous for Izuku, Mom," I say trying to move on.

"Kaida, if you want we can send you back to Dr. Miando," Dad suggested.

"I don't need to go back to Dr. Miando," I said, a little too quickly.

"You don't feel like you need to go back on meds, right?" Mom asked carefully.

"I don't need meds, Mom. I'm fine. Honestly, it was nothing," I said.

"Okay," they both said.

I looked to see the three other empty chairs at the table had a dog in them. Rocket was next to my Mom. Sunny was by Dad and Able was next to me.

"Who taught them that?" I asked.

"Your father," Mom said glaring at Dad.

"Hey, they're not stealing food so."

I looked down to see Toph and Pepper where but my feet. They were all getting so big. Bosco was on the kitchen counter.

"I also heard you did good in your exercise today," Mom said.

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun, and I got to show off in combat," I told them.

"So tell me about the kids in your class," Dad said.

"Um okay," I said, "Well there's Izuku."

"Oh, wow really?"

"Shut up Dad," I said, smiling, "Um there's Uraraka. She's really nice and has a zero-gravity Quirk. She calls me Kaichan."

"Kaichan?" Mom asked, "I thought only Izuku and Hiriyur could call you that?"

"I'm changing my mind on that," I said, "Then there's Iida, he Quirk is engine. I think he Ingenium's brother."

"He is," Mom said.

"I think I worked with his brother two, maybe three years ago," Dad said.

"My partner for today was a girl named Momo Yaoyorozu. And I don't know where I've heard that name before."

"They're a rich hero family," Dad said.

"Oh! You're right!" I said

"I think one of my aunt's daughter's married the father nephew," Mom said.

"What? Like one of those weird class marriages, your relatives are crazy about?" Dad asked.

"You mean arranged marriage? And yes," Mom said.

"So we're related to her?" I asked.

"Very, very, very distantly, yes," Mom said.

"Well speaking of kids of people we know there's a kid in my class with ice and fire Quirk and the vocal inflections of a rock so guess who that it."

"Who?" Dad asked.

"His names Todoroki," I said.

"He's Endeavors youngest son," Mom said, trying not to show her anger.

"Ah," Dad said.

"I don't like him," Mom said.

"We know you don't like Endeavor," Dad and I said at the same time.

"I'm sorry," Mom said, "But the man is self-centered, misogynist, arrogant-"

"Yes, the man is an asshole," Dad said, "But he's also the number two hero and a very good pro. So you can't keep trash mouthing him unless you want to deal with nutjobs."

"We're at home!" Mom argued.

"Yes, but little ears," Dad said pointing to me.

"How the fuck am I little ears?" I asked. We all laughed.

My mother hatred for Endeavor was no secret to anyone. And it turned out the flame hero hated my mom just as much as she hated him. The two of them have had to work together on multiple locations, which, I've been told, were not pleasant.

But, I'm also told that the big reason they don't like each other is that when they were both young pros they have to work together on catching a villain. They disagreed on how to go about it all. No one really knows all the details. The villain ran. Things got tricky. Civilians got involved. The villain got away. People got hurt. My mom got a thin, thirteen-inch long burn scar going around her torso.

In the end, All Might caught the villain. My mother flat out yells that she would never work with Endeavor again. Yeah, that didn't work out in her favor.

I had seen Endeavor in person as a little kid once. It was at a hero gala. I was five and I clung to the skirt of my mother dress for dear life. Mom and Aunt Tia and the number two hero all stood there glaring at one and other while some else talked. Endeavor's gaze was cold and had made shiver. He glanced down at me for a moment and I hide my face in fear. Mom placed her head on my head and glared back at the man.

I keep telling my parents about my classmates and their Quirks. I tell them how everyone is nice and that I think that this year is going to go really well if I can survive it.

"And you and Katsuki?" Mom asked slowly.

"What about me and Katsuki?" I asked.

"You two aren't fighting are you?"

"I'm done fighting with Katsuki," I told her.

"Kaida," Mom said.

"I am!" I cried, "I'm not going to do anything to risk getting kicked out."

"Well that's good," Dad said.

"So U.A. turning out to be pretty good huh?" Dad asked.

"It's better than I ever imagine," I said.

 **So, as you may know in Japanese culture you refer to someone up by their surname, not their first name. You refer to someone by their first name if you are close to them. That's why Kaida and Izuku call each other such. Now with that in mind you may be thinking: Why would Kaida, who's had terrible relationship with her classmates in that past have people call her by her first name? Well, that's because she wants to start over. She wants to give these people the benefit of the doubt. She wants to try and make friends. Well that's all thanks for read, leave a comment or review! Love you all!**


	9. I'm Doing My Best

**Hello! Here's the next chapter. I hope guys will like it. Sorry of spelling and grammar mistakes. Also remember the I love to know what you guys are tink. So PLEASE comment and review. Even if it's just letter, I really like getting reviews. Anyway enjoy guys, gals, and, non binary pals.**

"Fuck!"

"Language."

"Shut up, Dusk," Nat grubbled, "Zuku, I blame you."

"I'm sorry," he said, "I'm not a mage!"

You may be wondering what the hell is going on. Well, Izuku and I where play D&D with, Nat, Thomas, and their school friends, over Skype. It was really kind of fun. I was a level seven blue Dragonborn, and Izuku was a level five wizard. We were in a dungeon right now trying to find a key, which was a side quest from our actual quest, which was to free the people of something. I don't know it's been forever since I played.

When Izuku first suggested we play, I wasn't too sure about it, but then Hiriyur helped us get us started and I found that it was a lot of fun. Over time Nat got into it and then she showed it to her friends which lead to now.

"You guys," Denim, our DM said, "You're still all about to die at the hands of this dragon."

"Do dragons even have hands?" Eria asked from her spot on Nat's bed.

"I don't fucking know Blisson," he ground.

"I think they would have claws," Hala said, not pulling her attention away from her chemistry.

"Can I just point out the irony, that we are playing Dungeons and Dragons. And we're in a dungeon, and there is a dragon," Bly said sitting in a beanbag chair looking at her phone.

"Yes, Blythe, we're aware," Thomas said looking mad that his character almost died.

So me, Izuku, Nat, and Eric were the only ones who were playing. The rest of Nat's friends were just watching us. They all had character themselves though. It was hard to find a time to play D&D because of time different zones and school. All of Nat's friends had really cool Quirks as well.

Denim Seamson was who our DM could produce the yarn like strings that he could manipulate. Sometimes he could make them into little creatures that acted like helpers. They looked cute but they could be quite vicious. Her had honey color hair and reddish-brown eyes.

Hala al-Abbas was very pretty. She had dark skin and light brown eyes. A few strands of her black hair sometimes pecked out from underneath one of the many beautiful hijabs she wore. Sometimes she wore a little lion and moon pin on the ends of it. Her Quirk was called Shadow Lion. She could create up to five large lions made of shadow and they assisted with her fighting.

Bain Miscueratque, or as we called them Dusk, was the same height as Izuku. They had white hair which in the light had a light blue tint. Their eyes were some really any color. One second they looked black and in the next, it was like they were peppermints. Their Quirk was called Fast Forward. Basically, they could speed up the detection and growth of anything without a heartbeat.

Blythe Altilium's Quirk was called Battery Charge. There was a lot of things she could do with it. She could take the energy from something or shoot it back out. She could give energy to others, and she makes these huge blasts of kinetic energy. She hair was kinda cut like Uraraka and was black and yellow. Her eyes were gold color and she had a scar on the corner of her chin.

Erick Saengmyeong had long black hair that he normally wore in a ponytail. The was a scar going through his left eye that he got from training. His eyes where a blackish brown color and he was pretty tall. His Quirk was called Regeneration. Meaning basically he was Deadpool. He could heal quick, have his limbs cut off and have them grow back and so on and so forth. I have legit seen Nat, on several occasions, take her pocket knife and stab it into his chest, and it reserved minimal reaction from him. He also tends to joke about death and killing himself even though he can't die that way.

Eria Blisson had a Quirk called Flurry. She could create a snowstorm in a matter of seconds and make huge mounds of ice and snow. Her hair was short and a strawberry blonde color. Eria had baby blue eyes and she happened to live in the same town my Grandma Lillian did.

Last but not least was Ethan Brownmen. His dark hair went to the nape of his neck and his eyes were green. His Quick was called Super Soldier. He was kind Captain America. He was really strong and fast and he gains this Terminator like drive when he was told what to but he did really need that.

Know that you know who everyone is, let get back to the story where I'm about to be awesome.

"Okay, it's my turn right Denny?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"Alright then, I take my sword jump up in the air and aim for the dragon's heart," I say.

"You sure?" Denny asked, "No one been having any luck all night."

"I'm sure okay," I say, watching as he picks up the d20.

"Go Kaida!" Dusk cherried from off-screen. Denny rolls.

"19, you stab the dragon in the great and he dies," Denny said.

"Hell yeah!" I cried in victory.

"Nice one Kaida!" Nat cherried. The others clapped. Ah, D&D, the only thing that would make me happy to kill a dragon.

"All right now what?" Tom asked.

"We kill me too."

"Erick," we all said at once.

"Kaida," Mom's voice says. I turn around to see her standing in the doorway. She in her night clothes and a purple silk bathrobe.

"Hi, Aunt Tatsuo!" Nat calls.

"Hi, !"

"Hi, Kaida's mom!"

Mom smiles and I turn the laptop so the screen faces her and she waves. She turns back to me and says, "It's getting late, you should get to bed."

"Mom, please, just another half hour," I beg, "you know we don't get to play often."

"Yeah," Ethan said, "let Kaida, kill some more zombies before bed."

"It's not even that late over there," Nat said.

"It's 10:30 here," Izuku said.

"Green haired one be quiet."

"Please, Mom?" I ask.

"Sorry little dragon, you need sleep. U.A. starts early in the morning. You should get to bed too Izuku, honey," she said.

"Yes ma'am," he said.

Mom looked back to me, "Five more minutes and I want you to be asleep," she said to me and then left. I sighed.

"Bye guys," Izuku said, wave, before logging off.

"Bye," the Xavier kids all called.

"Night, you guys," I said.

"Good night, Kai," Nat said, "Call me tomorrow."

"I will," I said, before logging off myself. I went to the bathroom really quick and the crawled in bed. I like talking to Nat and her friends. They were cool and really nice. Izuku had asked them all about a dozen time about their Quirks.

I sighed before shutting off my lamp and going to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why is there a Captain Marvel and a Miss. Marvel?" Iida asked.

"Why is there a Batman and a Man-Bat?" I said.

"I don't know that's why I'm asking you," he said. Uraraka and Izuku snickered behind us. I sighed and looked at at the taller four of us where heading to the building together. The night before Iida and I where texting about homework and I made a few comic book references. When he asked me what I meant I told him to research and get back to me. When I said that, I didn't expect him to actually do it.

The whole morning both he and Uraraka asked question to learn about my vast comic book hero knowledge. It was kinda fun tell this stuff to someone beside Izuku for a change.

"There just is," I said finally, "Both are pretty awesome," I clutched my books tighter to my chest.

"Hey, if you could have any comic book heroes power which would it be?" Izuku asked.

"Wonder Woman," I said, it once, "And if I couldn't have that then Thor's or Black Panther."

"I think having Supergirl's power be cool," Uraraka said.

"What about you Zuku?" I asked.

"Superman or Captain America, I guess," he said.

"Cool, and Iida, you'd be the Flash," I said smiling at him.

"Why? Is it because I'm fast, yes?"

"Yeah," I said nodding my head, "How have you heard of some comic book heroes but have never seen the movies?" I asked.

"Kaida that's not really a fair question," Izuku said. I huffed.

"Fine, but we are watching those movies some- Ah!"

So as you can guess I wasn't looking where I was going and ran into someone like a moron. Nice one, Kaida, nice one. My books flew everywhere and I was on the ground.

"I'm my God, I'm so, so sorry," I said quickly, pushing hair out of my face and blindly looking for my stuff. My friends and the person I crashed into friends, helped us pick up our things.

"I'm sorry," I told the kid, helping him up.

"It's fine," he said, his voice was a bit dead. He had a mess of purple hair and dark bag under his eyes.

"I'm sorry," I said again, "I wasn't looking and-"

"It's fine," he said, again grabbing his stuff. After that he walked away with his friends. I groaned.

"That was embarrassing," I said.

"It was fine, he wasn't looking where he was going either," Izuku reassured me.

"You should pay attention to where you're going," Iida said, "But seeing as I was the one distracting you I want to apologize."

"It's fine Iida," I said, "It's not that big of a deal."

As we get closer to the main gates, we all see a crowd full of people. It takes me a minute or two to realize that it's the media. They swarmed the front doors, and you can hear them all buzzing around.

I look at my friends. Being the child of two famous Pro Heroes you would expect that I was used to media. However the funny thing was that most of the country didn't even know that me or my brother's even existed until I was seven. Let alone that my parents were married.

Mom and Dad didn't like the spotlight all that much. It made Dad feel uncomfortable, and Mom, well she just didn't like people making assumptions about her personal life. But other than that, there wasn't much difference between my parents and regular Heroes. They both did interviews and answered questions and things like that.

They noticed that we're from the heroes course almost immediately. The braid of questions starts from there on. It's clear what they're after. All Might was the biggest thing ever and he was a teacher here. Honestly I'm surprised it took this long for the press to swarm the place.

I get separated from the others. I watch as different reporters corner my friends and other classmates. I sigh heavily and I robotically answer any and all the questions the reporter has for me. Then when they're not looking I slip into the building and run as fast as I can to the classroom.

A few minutes later Iida, Izuku, and Uraraka all show up and get settled in the classroom. There is the normal chatter you get from a group full of teenagers. I'm about to get my sketchbook out when comes in the room and everything settles down.

"Decent work yesterday in combat training," he said looking at the papers in his hand. "I saw the video feed And went over each of your team's results."

"Bakugou," He said turning his head in the direction of the ash blond, "You're talented," he said, " so don't sulk like a child about you lost okay?"

"Whatever," he grumbled. The Pro Hero then turned his attention to the cinnamon roll.

"And Midoriya," Izuku jumped, "I see the only way you won was by Wrecking your arm again. Work harder," he said, the way his voice projected it made it sound more like an order. Which it probably was.

"And don't give me the excuse that you can't control it. That's already getting old. You can't keep breaking your body while training here."

The black hair man closed his eyes inside for a minute. " But your quirk will be really useful if you get a handle on it. So show a little urgency."

Then the worst part of it was over. Aizawa shifted a bit and went on talking. "Let's get down to business. Our first order of business will determine your futures."

A horrible feeling feels my stomach as I think that it's another Quirk test. I'm sure everyone else in the room is having the same fear. I did well on the first test. But there was no guarantee that I would do good on another one.

"You all need to pick a class representative," he said it last. Relief sweeps across the room and we all slouched back in our seats. Class representative? Now that was something I could deal with.

Naturally everyone started shouting and claiming that they would be the best person for the job. The class representative in the heroes course was someone who had a lot of opportunities. It's a way to get noticed by heroes and be able to prove that you're capable of leading a team. Tatsuya was Vice Representative all three years he went to U.A. And Hiriyur was representative his last two years in the heroes course. He was also the class representative when he was in the support department.

Everyone around me is still yelling and begging to be nominated. I shrugged. If you can't beat them join them.

"I'll go!" I call up.

"Silence! Everyone, please!" Iida calls out over us. We all turned to look at him. "The class representatives duty is to lead others. That's not just something anyone can do. You must first have the trust of every student in the class. Therefore the most logical way to fill this position is democratically. We will hold an election to choose our leader."

It was clear that Iida wanted us to vote for him. But hey can I blame him too much. This was the biggest role any of us could get. A few people argued but in the end we all just went with it. Besides this was easier than just yelling about it for the next 20 minutes. As I had come to expect that it would be normal our teacher zipped himself up and that full-body sleeping bag and took a nap. Aizawa wanted us to be done by the time his nap was over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I am biting on my tongue to keep from laughing at the look that is on my best friend's face. In the end the total results were 4 votes for Izuku, and two votes for Yaoyorozu. Which made Izuku class rep. I am not even kidding I had to do a lot to not laugh. Was I disappointed that I didn't get the position? No, not really despite all the opportunities, being class representative sounds like a lot of work I really don't want to do.

In his desk Iida was clearly shaking with frustration from lack of votes. I did genuinely consider voting for him for a few minutes. But the idea of Izuku getting the position for some reason just really made me laugh. So I went with it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You want to hear a story about how I almost lost my mind? Well it started like this. It was time for math. However it was going to take a few more minutes before Ectoplasm would come. So seeing as I had about ten minutes to kill I thought I'd get my sketchbook out and finish my current drawing.

I pull out my sketchbook, to see that is not my sketchbook. Instead I see something that has the cover that looks like my Sketchbook. Same dark blue base with purple accents. But I see that it's a book called The Art of the Mind by some author I've never even heard of. It's a book about mind base Quirks and illusion Quirks.

A horrible feeling of dread filled me. If this wasn't my Sketchbook, then where was my Sketchbook? I have a flashback to this morning when I bumped into that one kid on the way into the school. Oh no, I think he has my SketchBook, and I have his book. What if he opens it? What is he sees my drawings? Izuku senses my panic and turns around to look at me.

"Kaichan, what's wrong?" he asked.

I lift the book up to show him, " This is not my sketchbook."

His eyes widen for a second, and he can see the worry on my face. "Don't worry," he says, " It'll be okay. He's somewhere in the school. We know where it is."

" But what if he looks at my drawings?" I cry.

"Kaida, I've seen your drawings and there's nothing bad in your sketchbook. Don't worry about it."

Before I can argue anymore Ectoplasm comes in the room in math class starts. When I open my math book I find that it is also not my math book. It's the kid I bumped into book. Someone from the general education. I breathe out through my nose. Okay, I know where my book was. I just had to get it.

When the bell rang for lunch I rushed over to Iida and begged him to come with me to the general education wing, seeing as Izuku found out about me voting for him, so you know, revenge. I explain to him why I had to go there, and my urgency to get my Sketchbook back.

"Of course!" He exclaimed, " It is my duty as a hero and your friend to assist you with this."

We get to the Gen Ed wing quickly and I no longer have a game plan. I open the math textbook again to look at the name in it. I swallow thickly and look to at Iida. I see a group of kids that look like first years, so we decide to walk over to them.

"Um, excuses me," I say, they turn their attention towards us, "Um, I'm looking for someone. I bumped into them on the way into the school, and our books got mixed up. Do any of you know a kid name Hitoshi Shinso?"

"Oh yeah, he's in the classroom still," one girl with a bob cut said.

"Thanks."

I walking in the room and I see the kid I ran into before in the back of the room. Iida wait for me in the doorway. I walk over there quickly and say, "Excuse me,"

He looks looks up surprised to see me. "I think I have your books," I say.

"Oh yeah, I have your's," he said, sounding tired. He hands me my math book as I set his books on the desk. We he puts out my sketchbook, I snatch it from him as Quick as I can and hold it to my chest like I'm trying to make it apart of myself.

"Sorry again," I muttered.

"It's not that big of a deal he says, still sounding dead. He looks off to the side a little bored.

"I like the drawing you did with the girl with scythe," he said.

"Y-you saw that?" I asked.

"On accident," he admitted. We're quiet for a minute.

"I'm Kaida Raitoningu,' I say holding out my hand. He looks back at me and looks at my hand for a moment. He slowly takes it and says, "Hitoshi Shinso. You're the girl from the entrance exam who pushed me down."

I'm taken aback by this. Another good long look at him tells me that yeah, he is one of the kids I helped. I felt awkward now standing there as a student of the Hero Couser and it being clear that he didn't get in.

I want to say something else before I fell a hand on my shoulder. I jump and turn around to see that it's Iida.

"What?" I asked.

"We have to get going," he said, "We've already been here for seven minutes which means there's only 38 minutes left of lunch! We need our strength in order to maintain the body necessary to partake in our classes!"

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute, just wait," I say. Iida begins walk towards the door. "See you around," I say to Shinso.

"Probably not," he says. And with that I leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you got your sketchbook back?" Uraraka asked.

"Yeah," I say sitting down with my lunch.

"So can we see what you've drawn?" she asked.

"No!" I cry holding the book out of her reach.

"Come on Kaichan! I wanna see!"

"No," I whined. Uraraka tries for the book a couple of times. When we're done I look over to Izuku.

"What's the matter Zuzu?" I asked.

"I'm kinda worried about the class rep thing," he admits, "I don't think I'm qualified."

"Come on Zuku," I said.

"Sure you are," Uraraka cherried.

"You'll be great," Iida said, "Your courage and quick thinking under stress will help to make you a worthy leader. Not to mention the strength you demonstrated. Those are the reason I voted for you at least."

"You where one of the four?" Izuku gasped.

"Didn't you want to be rep really badly?" Uraraka asked, "I mean you do look the part. Cause of the glasses."

"Um, I don't think that's how we should be choosing our reps," Izuku said.

"Let the child do what she wants," I said, digging into my peas.

"Wanting a job and being suited to it are quite different things. Serving the Iida family Hero agency has taught me that much."

Then my two other friends ask the question that I already knew the answer to.

"Agency?" Izuku and Uraraka asked " Hold on just what does your family do?" Izuku asked.

"I know," I said. Iida looked a little bit embarrassed.

"Oh, it's nothing," he said.

"You know I've been wondering something about you Iida," Uraraka said, "Admit it Iida. You're filthy rich."

Iida made face and then looked down, "I was afraid that you would treat me differently if you knew about my family."

"Join the club," I mutter more to myself but they all still heard me. I smile at Iida as he looked at me, "We'll make t-shirts."

"You see the Iida's have been pro heroes for generations. It runs our blood."

"What?" the other two exclaimed, "That's awesome!"

"Are the three of you familiar with the Turbo Hero: Ingenium?" Iida asked.

"I know all about him!" Izuku cried, and began listing off hero facts, "Wait, you don't mean-"

"He's my elder brother," Iida said proudly. It was the same kind of pride I had when I talked about my older brothers. Although I think Iida's ran much deeper.

"Ingenium is an unmarked commander who honour the hero code," Iida said, "As the second oldest Iida son, I strived to be just like him. However, I think it's still a bit early for me to take on a real leadership role," He looked at Midoriya.

"You for example, you figured out what the judges were looking for entrance exam. A rep needs that sort of insight."

We all just looked at him for a minute and smiled.

"That's the first time I've seen you smiled Iida," Uraraka said.

"What are you talking about? I smile all the time," Iida protested,

"I feel you man," I say, "Like I said, my brothers are pros too. If you ever need to talk about stuff just hook me up."

"Thank you, Kaida."

"So about that entrance exam," Izuku began.

Then the alarms when off. A third-year student told us that is was the security system. Everyone was rushing to leave I turned back around and grabbed my rice and throw it in a leftover box.

"What are you doing?" Iida asked.

"I paid ten dollars for this rice, I'm taking the rice."

There is nothing but chaos when we get to the hallway. I get worried now. Villain where getting into the schools. How could they do that? U.A. had the best security anywhere.

"Why is everyone freaking out?" Izuku said.

"Everyone was quick to react," Iida said, "As I would expect from U.A. students."

"Yeah, but does everyone have to be in such a pain-AH!" Izuku cried as he was swept away.

"Izuku!" I cried. Soon with the pushing and pulling I was pressed up against a window. It doesn't take long from Iida to get pushed up in the spot right next to mine.

"How did anyone get in here?" I asked.

"I don't know," Iida says, "Maybe-" he stops taking and a shocked look covered his face.

"What?" I asked alarmed.

"It's the press!" he exclaimed.

"What!?" I yelled. You have gotta be kidding me. Just how desperate where these people? Better yet how did they get in? Just when I'm about to say something to Iida I'm pushed up hard against the glass.

"Kaida, are you alright?" Iida asked

"What do you think?" I asked him, "Everyones freaking out for no reason, and I can't move."

"Are we the only ones who know that everything's fine?" he asked.

"Um, yeah. Yeah, we are."

Someone's elbow hits my back. I let out a cry of pain. I feel a tickling feeling in my stomach and my palms prickle. Oh no. Dad and Mom took me about this. In our family it wasn't uncommon for Quirks to begin turning themselves on. It happened to Ryoto and Hiriyur. There Quirks would activate when they were nervous or scared or threatened. The enclosure was triggering something that was locked away in my brain. My brothers had year of training to control it. I had none. If this kept going I was going to hurt someone.

"Iida, if you have an idea, please do it now!" I cried. There's another unintentional blow to my back and some steps on my foot. I'm getting worried. I'm pushed up harder against the glass still.

"Attention everyone!" I hear Iida's voice call. I look up to see that he is standing above the exit sign. I took a second to see that he got up there because Uraraka made him float.

"Everyone calm down!" he yelled, "It's just the media! We're U.A. students. We need to stay calm and prove we're the best of the best."

With that everyone relaxed and personal space was regained. I'm no longer being pressed up against the wall and I take of gulp of air in. The feeling of my Quirk rising up in me is gone. I look at Iida thankfully and try to forget the fact that he looks like the emergency exit person.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Izuku handes the position of class rep to Iida, I got the feeling a mom gets when she see her little kid do something good without being told. Like holding the door open for an old lady, or offering to share there toy with a new kid. Yaoyorozu look a bit annoyed seeing as she till go me vote but in the end everything was good.

I was totally pumped for the rescue training. I'd watched my parents and brother save people on the news countless time. Once we were dismissed we all rushed to get changed.

I ought to wearing my costume because it's design to give me no problems fighting and what not. Besides I need to wear it in anyway.

I'm the first girl who out of the locker room. I'm making my way down the hall when I see Mom and jog towards her.

"Mom!" I call. She turns around and looks tired. It the same look she and Dad would get after a long day of work. She look old. My mother's in her forties, but she still looks like she's twenty-five. Sometimes the time catches up with her.

A smile tugs at her lips as I get closer. She opens her arms and wraps them around me. She hold me tight against her chest and storks my hair.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine, my little dragon," she said, "Don't worry."

She lets me go and places her hands on my shoulders. "You look so strong and beautiful," she says.

"I feel that way when I wear this" I tell her.

"Remember you are strong without the costume," she says.

"Okay, Iron Man," I joke. We both laugh.

" Tatsuya and Ryoto are close by," she tells me, "They're going to have some late lunch with me. You'll just be missing them."

"Oh, man," I muttered, "Well tell them I said hi."

"I will," Mom promises, she kisses the top of my head, "Now get going, you don't want to be late."

And with that I rush off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Tatsuo's POV)

As she watched her daughter run off Tatsuo sighed. It had been a long day. With everything that was going on she just felt drained. She was on the phone with Masato when the chaos all began.

After years of hero work, most of the fear one would tell had fade a great amount. But in when she heard those alarms go off she felt like she was a first year again, deal with a hostile situation she had no idea how to manage.

Her daughter was in the building. Her baby girl was at a risk of getting hurt or killed. Tatsuo had never had to worry about her daughter be victim to a villains crimes. Kaida was lucky in that way. She was shaky and panicked but pushed it down to help calm down and direct some of the first year students. Later on she slipped past class 1-A and while the kids were still on break she saw that both Kaida and Izuku where okay.

Her mood had not improved when she found out that there was a good chance that this was all the villains fault and not the press like the children thought. Even so, she did understand Aizawa a bit better. The media always annoyed her as well.

She had no classes in the afternoon and there was still a half until her boys got here. She suspected that Masato told them what had happened and they were coming by to cheer her up. She sighed. She and that husband of her's really did raise some good kids.

She went into the teacher's lounge and saw that All Might was in there.

"I thought you were going with Aizawa to the USJ, to help with the training," she said walking over to get some coffee. Once she saw it was gone she went to the cabinet and pulled one of the vodka bottles that where the kind you got on airplanes, that Midnight was kind enough to show her.

"I was but I spent too much time doing hero work this morning," the blond admitted, "What was I thinking?"

"You don't want to let it go just yet," she said, mix tea and vodka in a mug.

"Does, that even taste good together?" All Might asked.

"That's not the point," Tatsuo said, "And back to my other point, you not alone in that boat. My Masato doesn't want to stop hero work either. Mind you we'll both be turning 47 when June comes around."

She put everything away and turned around to look at the man. "It gets hard to do this job as you get older," she said, "I remember when I first started I could work with much problem, but now, well, I'm not really 22 anymore."

She took a drink. "You're still do good in the world. Should you pour a bit more time into teaching? Yes, but that will take time. I can certainly say that it's been a adjustment for me."

The two of them sat quiet for a few minutes and then the black haired women said, "Well I got to go. My sons are come to see me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Kaida's POV)

Iida was visibly upset about the way the bus was set up. I kinda felt bad for giggling a little.

"Iida," I said, "It's fine, we all got on the bus." I was sitting next to Izuku, who was wearing his gym clothes and some knee and elbow pads after his last custom was destroyed.

"There's something I've been wanting to say," she turned Izuku, "About you."

"About me?!" Izuku asked a little panicked, "What is it Asui?"

"I told you to call me Tsu," she reminded him.

"Oh right, sorry."

"That power of yours, isn't kinda like All Might?"

I promptly choked on my own tongue. I whip my head to look at Tsu. What the heck!? How do you take someone who shatters their bones whenever they use their power and compare them to the greatest hero probably ever? What this girl a witch? Someone please explain to me the leaps in her explanations.

"Hold on Tsu," Kirishima said, "You're forgetting that All Might doesn't hurt himself. That makes a huge difference."

I exhale and hope that Izuku being like All Might doesn't come up again.

"Still it's cool to have a Quirk like that. You can do a lot of flashy stuff with it," Kirishima said, "My hardening Quirk super strong, and can destroy bad guys in fight but it doesn't look all that impressive."

"Hey, just because something's showy doesn't mean it's going to work the best," I say, "There are plenty of Pros who have Quirks that aren't all that exciting when you boil it down."

"Yeah, and I think it's really awesome looking," Izuku said

"Really?"

"Yeah definitely Pro worthy."

"I still have the feeling it be easier to be a famous pro with something flashier," the redhead said.

"My Navle Lazer is the perfect blend of flash and strength," Aoyama said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't help you all to much if you get a stomach ache, sweetie," Ashido said.

"Well if anyone in this class have Pro worthier Quirks, it's Bakugou and Todoroki," Kirishima said.

"Yeah, but Bakugou always angry so he'll never be that popular," Tsu said. I brushed out laughing as Katsui began his usually death threats. So Izuku and I are considered cool and Katsuki gets tested. I fucking loved high school! I'm still laughing as we get there and a Iida and Kirishima have to help me off the bus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I calm down once we're off the bus. My sides hurt and I'm still giggling a little but I'm mostly calm. The facility's big. Like really, really big. We step in front of the entrance and I see that there's a pro there. Their costume makes them look like an astronaut and a mask covers their face.

"Greetings everyone," they say, " I've been waiting for you."

"It's the Space Hero: Thirteen!" Izuku cried, "The chivalrous Pro who's rescued thousands of people across the world."

"Izuku, keep the fanboying down," I reminded.

"Thirteen, is one of my favorite heroes," Uraraka squeezes.

"I can't wait to show you all what I have inside," they say, as we head in.

I enter what is probably one of the coolest buildings I have ever seen in my life. Everywhere you look there was a new disaster Zone. A landslide, a flood zone, a fire, if you can think of something terrible that could happen there was a place for in this facility.

"I created this facility to help you deal with different types of disasters," Thirteen explained, "I call it the Unforeseen Simulation Joint. But you can call it the USJ!"

"Like Universal Studios Japan," we all say in unison at once. Aizawa walked closer to the space hero. He talked quietly but what I could hear was something about All Might. Thirteen held up their fingers. Aizawa sighed, and looked tired.

"Clocks ticking," our teacher says, "We should get started."

"Excellent," Thirteen says, "Before we begin let me just say one thing. Well, maybe two things. Well maybe thre-"

"We get it."

"Listen carefully," they instructed, " I'm sure you're all aware I have a powerful Quirk. It's called black hole. I can use it to suck up anything and turn it into dust."

Insert the green cinnamon roll's hero knowledge here.

"That's true, but my Quirk could be very easily used to kill," they said.

The feeling of ease, and carelessness was whipped out of everyone in almost an instant. As it is never occurred to them that the gifts they were given at Birth can ever be used to hurt other people. I guess it's because I got it just now, and I was so focused on controlling my Quirk, but I was always worried about hurting people.

"Some of you also have powerful quirks that can be dangerous," Thirteen went on, "In our superhuman Society all quirks are strictly mandated and registered. So we often Overlook how unsafe it can be. Please don't forget that if you lose focus or make the wrong move you could end up hurting someone. Even if you're trying to do something heroic like rescuing a person. Thanks Aizawa's fitness test you have a solid idea of your Quirks potential. And with All Might's Combat training you probably have an idea just how deadly your quirks can be. Carry those lessons over to this class. Today you were going to be learning how to use your Quirk to save people's lives. You're not fighting villains or doing anything like that. Today you are only using your power to help others. After all that's what being a hero is all about. Helping others."

The whole speech reminded me of something my mother had once told me. I had been 9 or 10. I was upset and crying in her lap, as she stroked my hair. She told me that with Quirks sometimes we forget that we're human. That we're mortal beings. Some people just believe that they're on touchable, that nothing can get to them because of their power.

The class cheered when 13 was done speaking. Now I felt ready to learn how to help people. Although for some reason at that very moment a sinking feeling pooled in the bottom of my stomach. I looked around the facility, trying to see if there was anything out of the ordinary. I last I Shrugged and turn my attention back to work teachers.

"Right, now that that's over-" Aizawa began to say. Just then, all the lights in the building flickered and shut off. There were gasped and everyone looked fountain that was in the center of the entire facility ran out of water every few seconds until it stopped blowing all together. A black swirling void took its place. Was like a looking into a dark abyss I was waiting to swallow you. The look on Aizawa's face made me feel terrified.

A hand reach out of the Abyss, and someone step forward leading an army behind them.

"Stay together and don't move!" Aizawa instructed us, " Thirteen protect the students."

"What's going on?" Kirishima asked, " I thought we were doing Rescue Training. Has the exercise started already?"

" They're not part of the exercise," I said. Izuku took a step and Aizawa barked at him, "Stay back!" The black haired man put his goggles on.

"This is real," he said, " those are villains."

My body was paralyzed. I was frozen. You could have had a wrecking ball come in my body still wouldn't have moved. I remember once when I was very little, a talk my father had with my brothers. Tatsuya was just starting his first year. He was asking dad for advice. How you prepare for Life as a pro. How you prepare for the unimaginable. My father simply said you don't prepare. There's nothing that can prepare you for that moment. That moment would you look at true evil. You cannot prepare for the way that it's dark menacing eyes stares into your soul. You cannot prepare for the fear that will paralyze your body. You cannot prepare yourself for the worry and anxiety that you will face. You cannot prepare to carry the burden of protecting others and those around you. You cannot prepare for fear. You cannot prepare for evil. True evil, is like nothing you have ever imagined.

And that I learned that day was the most perfect description to ever be given. Because I stood there with my classmates, with my friends, we all looked at true evil in the face. And none of us were ready. And that, was absolutely terrifying.

Names:

Denima: Fabric. Quirk: Kitting

Eria: Snow, Blisson: Happy. Quirk: Flurry

Hala: Halo around the moon al-Abbas, Lion. Quirk: Shadow Lion

Bain: Futuer, Miscueratque: Life. Quirk: Fast Forward

Erick: King forever, Saengmyeong: Life. Quirk:Regeneration

Ethan: Strong, Quirk: Super Soldier


	10. The Blood, Sweat, And Tears

**Hello everyone! Here the new chapter. I know it's kinda sad and a little lame, but I want to dedicate this chapter to Stan Lee. The man gave us some many good heros and he was just an inceablie crater. Now moving on, sorry for spelling and grammar. PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT'S GOOD, let a comment. Even if it's just on letter. I think my writing suck and I need you guys to let me know if it's not. Well that's it enjoy guys, gals, and nonbinary pals!**

The first figure to step out of the swirling Vortex is a man. His skin is pale from what I can see, and he has silver-blue hair. On his face and going up and down his arms and back are dismembered hands, which I really hope aren't real.  
"Eraserhead and Thirteen huh?" the void which was now taking a human shape, said, "The teacher schedule we retrieve the other day said All Might would be here."  
"So they were the ones to break into the school the other day," Aizawa said to Thirteen.  
"Where is he?" asked the man who is covered in hands. The sound of his voice made me uneasy. He sounded like a psychopath or a lunatic. And you can tell just by the sound of his voice that his mind wasn't in the right state. "I went through all the trouble bringing all of these friends. All Might, Symbol of Peace. I wonder if I kill a few brats then maybe he'll come. "  
Aizawa's scarf began to swirl in the air. Thirteen held all their hand in front of us protectively in a way. I was still frozen. And there was no doubt in my mind that all my classmates were in a similar state to me.  
"How could they have gotten in here?" Kirishima asked.  
"Why aren't the alarms going off?" Yaoyorozu asked.  
"Good question," Thirteen said, " I'm not sure."  
"Did they only come here or are they attacking the main campus as well?" Todoroki asked out loud. "Either way the alarms aren't going off."  
"One of them must have a Quirk that's blocking the signal or something like that," I say.  
"They're isolating us from the main campus," Todoroki says, "Doing it at a time they knew a class will be going on. They are fools but they're clever. This whole thing was carefully planned out."  
"Thirteen get the students out of here," Aizawa said, "And try to alert the main campus. One of them must have a Quirk that's interfering with the Radio waves. Kaminari, try and see if you can contact the school."  
"Yes, sir."  
"What about you?" Izuku asked, "Do you think you can fight them all on your own? Your fighting style is good capturing enemies after erasing their Quirks."  
"You can't be a pro if you only have one trick," Aizawa said. And with that, we watched as our teacher left into action. And it was awesome. I was best friends with a kid who spend almost all his time studying Heroes. My parents were Pros, so where my brothers. I was trained in martial arts since I could walk. But this had to be one of the most amazing fights I'd ever witnessed. Aizawa was fast and strong. he seemed to know what he was doing in every move. I was in awe at the whole thing.  
I finally tear my eyes away and begin running towards the door. I look back for a second and see that Izuku still watching.  
"Izuku!" I cry.  
"This isn't the time to be analyzing!" Iida crys. Izuku comes running after use and I get the feeling where too deep in the woods to get out this easy.  
We're halfway there when the black void shows up right in front of us. The figure that was causing it also showed up in front of us. We all come to a stop. We all stare at it. I'm not sure what we were supposed to do. We were trapped. That was the only thought that was in my head at that moment.  
"Nice to meet you," The mist said, "We are the League of Villains. We have invited ourselves to the home of Heroes, U.A. High School. We hope that it is here that All Might, the symbol of peace, takes his last breath."  
These lunatics thought they could kill All Might? If anyone else had said it I would have laughed and rolled my eyes. But for some reason I was scared. Was scared these people could do what they said they were here to do. I was thankful that All Might wasn't there.  
"I believe that All Might should have been here," the black mist continue to speak, "Has there been some kind of change? That's neither here nor there. This is the part I am here to play."  
Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see Thirteen getting ready to use their quirk. I felt a little course of hope spread through my veins. Yes, Thirteen just had to use Black Hole and then we could get out through the doors. Thirteen just had to use their Quirk and we could get out.  
But then, teenage boys decided to teenage boys.  
Kirishima and Bakugou both jumped in front of Thirteen and they used there Quirks on the man.  
My eyes widen and dread filled my stomach. Idiots! Literal and complete idiots! What were they thinking?!  
The explosion shook the ground bit, and a veil of black smoke block all of our vision. The two boys were smiling but I could tell that it didn't work. We only had one hope, and that was for Thirteen to use their quirk.  
"Morons!" I yelled almost at the top of my lungs. I then shot out two of my cords and they wrapped around each of the boy's wrist. I yanked them back with all the power I could.  
Now, Thirteen could use their quirk. I retract the cords and waited for the black mist to this disappear. But that's not what happened.  
"My job is to scatter you," the black mist said to us, "And torture you to death."  
The next thing I knew all I could see was black and mist. There was wind wrapping around me. I heard the sound of my classmates voices but I couldn't see any of them. I wanted to call out to Zuku, and my other friends, but I couldn't find my voice. My hair was in my face and just as I was pushing it out of my line of vision when I began to feel like I was falling. Down, down, down.  
XXXXXXXXXXXX

When I could see again I saw I was still falling. I then realized that I was actually falling. I panicked. I noticed I was falling right next to a building so I shot one of my cords out towards it, it had a grappling hook end. I stop falling and my body bounches a little as the ground stop coming closer.  
I looked up, the building that had caught me which was several stories high. My cord had stopped a few floors below of where I was now. I looked down again to see another few seconds and I would have fallen and splattered on the concrete ground.  
I sat in the air for a few seconds looking down and breathing a little heavy. I shook my head and looked back up at the window where my hook had dug into the brick wall. I shot another cord up and began to pull myself up to the window.  
It was broken so I climb through it and found that I was in a large room. I looked around there was nothing. I could hear voices above me the sounds of fighting. My heart beats quicken a little bit and I was heading towards the doorway when I saw people rushing up the stairs. They were villains. I had to wait.  
Before I could go back to hiding in the room one of the taller villains noticed me. "Hey! There's a brat in here, she's alone."  
I created a sword and shield as quickly as I could and got into a ready stance. A ground of five men flooded into the room and circled around me. I was trapped.  
Above me, I could hear the sound of explosions. That many Katsuki was here. Great. I looked around at my opponents. They all seem to have the same nasty look on their faces. I was trying to think of what I was supposed to do.  
My mind had a thousand thoughts racing through it like it does when you're scared or terrified that something's about to happen. I thought about my mom, and my dad, my brothers, was I ever going to see them again? I thought about Izuku. Was he okay? I thought about All Might and why these villains were here to come and kill him. Could they really do it? Could they really kill the Symbol of Peace?  
I shook my head. There was no time for any of that. Now it was time to focus on getting myself out of here. That was the only goal, that was my only mission. Get out, and get out alive.  
I looked at my sword and my shield. I took a deep breath in. I could do this. I had to do this. I knew how to fight. I could take care of them no problem. But a tiny voice in the back of my head didn't think I was going to be able to take care of the situation with just my sword. With just my shield. A sword will only get you so far with certain types of Quirks. Just use your Quirk my brain screams. Use your Quirk if you can't fight with your sword.  
It seemed like the right option. But then I remembered, I'm in an enclosed space and I want to use a lightning. And I remembered that there were people upstairs too. Sure it was Bakugou, but I didn't know if he was alone or not. I didn't know if I wanted to risk it. But I had to get out alive. And that might be the only way.  
I looked at my opponents one by one. None of them were much taller than me or stronger. They stood waiting, like wolves for the kill. It then hit me that they had no idea if I had a Quirk or not and therefore had no idea what I would do. That explained why they were staying far enough away from me.  
They waited.  
Then, one villain's arm shoots out a black mist-like substance. I used my shield to block it. The forces from it were strong enough to push me back. I knew I was getting closer to the villain behind me. When I snuck a glance at him I saw he had fangs and sharp claws that looked like they were made of shaped glass. I quickly dropped down to the floor and let the black stuff hit the claws guy.  
I heard the sounds of the guy crying out in pain. When I looked at him it seems as if he was encased in some sort of black rock. I didn't think he was dead though. Alright, one down, four to go.  
I throw my shield at the guy with the black mist and it hits him in the face and he falls on the knee with blood gushing out of his nose. My shield bounces back to me.  
I retracted my sword and shield and jumped back on my feet. I shoot out my cords to the man on my left and on my right. The cords wrap around them and I pull the two together so their bodies slap against one and other. I release them and while there disoriented I kick one in the stomach the then make a small piece of metal to hit him over the head with. The next I kick him right in the nuts and then do the same with the small stuff I made. The both feel to the ground unconscious. I then kick the guy on his knees in the head making him fall to the ground.  
I looked up at the last guy in the room. He smirked at me. I drew my shield and swung at him. Except he was gone when I turn around I was met with a kick in the gut. I flew a few feet and then hit the ground.  
"Let me guess," I said, sitting up, "You have a teleporting Quirk."  
"Clever girl," he said. Then just to confuses me, he began to teleport all over the room. So it looked like he was ten places at once. Every now and then I'd get hit or kicked. I had to come up with an idea. And then I did, and I hated it.  
I have never tried this move before. I'd only talk about using it with Dad. Neither of us thought it was safe for me to do anything remotely like it yet. But desperate times calls for Desperate Measures.  
I cross my arms over my chest, to make an 'X'. Then without even thinking I shoot lightning out from every part of my body. All version of the guy I saw teleporting around the room stood still and shook. They're frozen within the shock. I hold it for about 5 seconds before letting it go. Then there's only one of him and he stands for a moment as if nothing had happened, then he collapsed to the ground.  
I see that they're all of the still breathing meaning I haven't killed any of them. I sigh heavily. I felt a little dizzy. I never held that much lightning in one place all at once. Dad only taught me how to cover my body with the lightning and shoot a couple bolts at a time. We had never done anything which had me shoot it out from every part of me and holding it into place. I get my sword and retract it back into my armband. I began walking out of the room when a voice said to me:  
"That was impressive."  
I froze and my quick feeling of relief flooded out of my body. I turn around and see a boy around my age maybe a year older. His skin is tan and his hair is dark purple. He has a dark blue witches hat, with gray pants, and a light purple shirt. I don't know where he was hiding.  
I drew my shield and sword once again and got ready for his attack. He smirked. He showed me his hands. He was wearing some sorta metal glove that had claws on the end. They were long and shape and they were dripping with a clear liquid.  
Here we go.  
I blocked one of his claws with my shield, and I swung my sword at him. He blocked it with his other hand. My sword broke the claws off the glove. I swung my head back and brought it down on his forehead. He stumbled back a few feet. Then I kicked my leg up and hit him in the head. While he was taken aback I swept his feet out from under him. The other claws fell off his hand. As soon as he hit the ground he grabbed my leg and yanked me down. My weapons fell out of my hands.  
He rolled over so he was over top of me and punches me in the face. I hit him back and try to push him off me. He leans up a bit so he can bang his fist on my stomach. Against all my willpower I let out a cry of pain and squeeze my eyes shut.  
When I'm not looking he pulls out a knife. I open my eyes just in time and push us over so I'm on top. He still swings the knife and cuts across my left shoulder making a nasty gash.  
I let out a cry of pain. With my other hand, I grab the cut. It's not deep but it's big. Blood coming out quickly, not enough to be too concerned, but it's still you know, blood.  
The boy pushes me so I'm under him again. He's getting ready to come at me again with another blow from his sharp blade. My body thinks before my mind does. In my right palm I from a small ball of lightning the way Dad taught me and I shoot it right at his face. It hits him right in the center of his face. He shakes and jitters and then stop. He falls backward with a thud.  
After a minute or two I slowly get back to my feet. I'm shaking a little. I'll look down at my shoulder. Blood is trickling out of the wound and I become concerned. I put my hand over it and press down hard. It's then that I also noticed that I have lightning bolts running up and down my arms.  
I take a deep breath. Think of the light switch I tell myself. Thank. Turn it off. Just switch it off.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Raitoningu house the night before:

"Try and think of it like shutting off of light," Dad had said. I looked at him like he was crazy.  
"We are comparing control to a light switch?"  
"It helps if you visualize something."  
"And we're going with a light switch."  
"You can pick whatever metaphor you want just picture something you can turn off," Dad sounded sounding a little annoyed.  
"Think of a light switch," he says, "Think of shutting off your power and that being the end of it."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
I close my eyes and concentrated as hard as I could. Shut the lightning off. Just shut it off. It's like a switch, it's like a button. Just turn it off. Shut it off.  
I opened my eyes and look down at my eyes at my arms. The few tiny bolts of lightning that trickled across them seemed to fade for a second. I concentrated harder. Turn the switch off. Turn the switch off. Then after a few more seconds was gone.  
I began to laugh. I had done it! I did it!  
An explosion from upstairs reminds me that I am kind of an imminent danger and there are other people who could probably use some help. I rush up the stairs in a hurry. The sound of people fighting became louder and louder.  
I could see the doorway where the fight must be going on. There was another villain about to enter. He was taller but not as bigger than the one I had face downstairs were. I quickly made a metal staff with my armbands and then hit him over the head with it. Knocking him to the ground.  
When I looked in the room I saw Kirishima and Bakugou. The last of the villain past out at there feet.  
"Sup?" I said, my voice showing how I was clearly fed up with today.  
"Kaida!" Kirishima said, stepping closer to me as I walked in the room.  
"Well I see you boys took care of things here," I said, looking around.  
"Yeah, we-What happened to your arm?!" the redhead asked sounding worried.  
"Oh, this? Yeah, a dickhead in a witches hat downstairs had a knife. I kicked his ass though," I said. Kirishima picked up a piece of his sash the rip off the ground and tied it around my cut. "Are you guys alright?" I asked.  
"We're fine," Kirishima said.  
"We know how to not get stabbed," Katsuki said glaring at me.  
"You know what cock-less?" I said, stepping towards him.  
"Okay, okay, okay," Kirishima said standing between us, "I get you two to have beef and whatever, but right now that doesn't matter. What we should be doing is focus on finding our classmates, and getting out of here."  
"Our damn classmates will be fucking fine," Katsuki said.  
"And you're sure of that?" Kirishima asked.  
"Um yeah, I am."  
Just then, the wall behind Katsuki seemed to move. I looked carefully for a second and there realized.  
"Um guys," I said. Katsuki turned just as a man with a chameleon-like Quirk jumped out and released an explosion. He wasn't even phased. He held the man by his face.  
"Looking for our classmate would be a waste of time and we would only risk getting ourselves hurt," he said, "Besides if all the villain is like this out classmate would have many problems."  
"Wow," said Kirishima, "I've never seen you act so mature about something. You're usually more," him and I both stopped and thought of screaming, yelling, angry Katsuki.  
"Shut up you loser! I don't give a damn about how you think I act!"  
"There it is!" Kirishima said cheerfully. I laughed and then my laughter turned to whence.  
"Are you okay?" Kirishima asked.  
"I feel dizzy," I said.  
"It's the blood lost moron," Katsuki said. I shook my head.  
"No that's not it," I said. Kirishima looked at my arm.  
"Oh boy," he untied the pieces of fabric he put around my cut. The blood had all dried up, but it had turned dark purple, almost black. My veins had the same color and it was spreading. My arm felt stiff.  
"How is that happening?" Kirishima asked.  
"Before the villain came at me with the knife," I said, "he had these claw things. They had some clear liquid coming from them. Maybe it was on the knife too."  
"Okay, we have to do something about that," he said looking at my arm. A thought came to his mind, "Kaida are you right or left handed?" he asked.  
"Well I'm ambidextrous, but I use my left hand more," I said.  
"You're ambid-what huh?" he asked. I sighed.  
"I can use both hands," I explained, "I can keep fighting without my left hand."  
"That's not going to matter if you lose your arm," Katsuki said.  
"Then what do we do?" Kirishima asked.  
"My best guess is clean it," I said.  
"With what?" Katsuki snapped.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
"How about with the water that's coming from the broken fire hydrant?" Kirishima asked.  
We all looked a the hydrant that's top had been made broken which was spitting water out with little pressure.  
"Yeah, that works," I said.  
We walked over to it and I sat down. I took the pieces of red cloth and balled it up before putting it in my mouth. Washing the cut, in the simplest way, hurt. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to wash out the purple/black stuff but it was hard. The water stung and when I washed it out it felt like pins in needles. After a while, the pain lessens and I was able to wash harder.  
I scraped out the purple blood cape stuff until new blood pushed threw. I washed until it was all purple/black was gone. The toxin, as I decide to call it, didn't spread any father. I took the cloth out of my mouth. I rinsed the old blood and my spit out. When that was done, I squeezed all the other water out.  
I looked at the cloth in my hands again. It was bright red, too much like blood. I pressed it to my lips. Then I wrapped the cloth around my cut. After that, I sat there with my head in my hands.  
How did today's start? Had happened this morning? I woke up to Dad cooking pancakes. He and Mom then spent the morning talking about work before I left. Did I hug Dad goodbye? Or tell him that I loved him? Did I remember to do that? What came after? I went with Izuku to the station. We were talking about English, or was math? I want to cry because I can't remember which it is. I decide on math, because of the assignment the night before. We meet with Iida and Uraraka later. We talk about homework and our favorite books.  
Izuku likes this one All Might autobiography and the Runaway Heroes series by this English author. Uraraka likes a teenage romance novel and this one spy graphic novel. Iida said his favorite book was in this fantasy series I hadn't read, but by the way, he talked about it, I think I was going to have to. I told her I was a sucker for Harry Potter but my favorite book Turtles All the Way Down by John Green. Then we went to school and everything was normal.  
Was that all this morning? Did all that happened this morning? That didn't seem right. That all felt like a lifetime ago. Not this morning. Now, I didn't know if I see my family or my friends ever again, and I didn't know if I was going to get out of the hell cage alive.  
I could feel the tears prick in the corners of my eyes. No! My mind screamed. No, you will not cry about this. You are to pick yourself up off the damn ground and hold your head up. And if you do die, you will do it fighting. Not crying like a coward.  
I hit myself right below the left side of my rib cage a couple of times. I would do this whenever I really didn't want to cry. It didn't happen often. I was a girl, so I was expected to cry. No one ever told me it was bad. I had seen my mother cry, my dad, my brothers, my best friend, and my Aunt Tia all cry before. It was normal, I knew that, but, I couldn't cry now. Not yet. When this is done, then you can cry I told myself. You can cry when this is done.  
I pull my face out of my hands. "What do we remember," I whisper to myself.  
I rub the back of my neck and try and remember what you do when you have blood loss. I take a good few drinks of water before splashing it on my face. With shaky knees, I push myself back up and walk over the Bakugou and Kirishima who have been looking out for villains.  
"You feeling okay?" Kirishima asked.  
"I don't know," I said.  
"Her stupid blood sugar is low," Katsuki said, "She needs to get it up before her shit gets fucked up."  
"Well, how do we do that?" Kirishima asked.  
"How the fuck and I supposed to know?!" the ash blond yelled. The redhead sighed and looked back to me.  
"Kaida, you're pale," he said sounding worried. Blood loss.  
"That's only one problem," I said.  
"What do you mean?"  
"My arm is stiff from my shoulder to my elbow," I said, "I can move my forearm, but nothing above it. Which is, weird."  
"Great," Katsuki said, "Now you're a dead weight too."  
"Oh, go do some yoga and fuck yourself," I snapped, "If I'm really that much of a pain in the ass to you, which I hope I am, then why don't you two go on your way. I'll find a way out myself."  
"Alright then," Katsuki said turning around. Kirishima grabbed his arm.  
"No, don't," he said, "Splitting up won't help! It will just make us all easier targets. And Kaida, you can't fight on your own. Not with your arm like that. We need to stay together. That's the only way we can get out."  
Katsuki and I both looked at him.  
"Then what would you suggest we do?" I asked him.  
"Well, let's get you something to eat, and then we will get out of here," he said.  
"Where are we going to get food though?"  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Goddamn this school is crazy," I said, unwrapping another Twinky.  
By the grace of some higher power or other. We found what I could only call a break room in the Earthquake zone. Well, I think we were in the earthquake zone. I didn't really know.  
It was a shack/building where you took a break from training, I guess. There was a first aid kit, which I opened and used. Kirishima helped me pore the alcohol on my cut and then wrap it up. There was no needle or thread, so no stitches. But besides the first aid kit there was a cabinet full of non perishables. So, Twinkies!  
When I was done eating, I felt better. I stood up and brushed my hands off. I looked at the red piece of cloth that was no longer needed to wrap my arm. I sighed an quickly braided my hair back. Using the cloth to tie it up.  
"Okay," I said, "Now what do you guys want to do?"  
"We could try and sneak out the front doors," Kirishima suggested, "See if we can find anyone else on the way." I nodded.  
"We don't know how villains are still left in the USJ though," I said.  
"So we blast all the ones we come across to hell," Katsuki said.  
"Still," I said. I closed my eyes and sighed.  
"What's wrong?" Kirishima asked. I shook my head.  
"I'm just worried," I said.  
"About Midoriya?" he asked.  
"About everyone really," I said, "But yes, I'm worried about Izuku too."  
"Don't worry about fucking Deku," Katsuki said.  
"I'm sorry, have you meet me?"  
"Yeah, I've known you for less than a week and that seems like a fair chunk of your personality," the redhead commented.  
"Thank you for that," I said, shooting him a look, "Even If we get to the front doors there still the fog guy."  
"He's got a warping Quirk," Katsuki said.  
"Which means he can send where ever he wants," I finished, "I'm sure there are limits but there's no way for us to know what they are."  
Just then there was a hissing noise. We all looked at each other. At first, you would have thought it was a pipe or something. But then it got louder.  
We looked around for the sound. The build we're in is a rectangle shape. The front and sides are windows and glass doors. The back wall was cement. There were a few tables and chairs in here too. Besides the cabinets, there was no place for a person to hide.  
I made a sword and shield. Kirishima hardened his hands. Katsuki's palms smoked. We were quiet.  
Then something quickly wrapped around my ankle and pulled me out the open doors. I let out a yelp as I'm dragged out. Kirishima calls my name. I'm being lifted in the air. I see I'm hanging by the end of a tail. A tail which belonged to someone with the torso and arms of a human and the neck and bottom half of a snake.  
Their eyes were yellow and the scales were black, green, and purple. My mom's colors. That bugged me for some reason. The snaked smirked at me. They opened of the fans on the side of their head like a King Cobra.  
"I seem, that I sssnacked up a little hero," they hissed, showing off the pure white fangs, "Let's see if I can strangle you in a second."  
"Oh, please," I said, "Stop talking like that. We both know it's not how you really talk."  
"Yes it is!" they snapped, "It doesn't matter."  
"Hey, Cobra Kai!"  
The snake looked off to the side and was met with an explosion. I began falling. But I didn't land in a pile of rubble. Instead I landed sorta in Kirishima's arms, sorta on top of him. We both almost fell, but we were fine. When I was on my feet, I looked to the snake. Katsuki was firing off explosions after an explosion.  
The snake was just a little bit shorter than your average public pool. Their fangs where about six inches. Most likely venomous. Their could wrap their tail around any of our and we suffocate to death. I tried to remember everything my Grandma Nariko ever told me about snakes.  
"If they get their tail around you, don't tense up. Relax," I told Kirishima before running towards the snake.  
"Got it!" he called.  
The scales were thick and protective. But growing up in a house full of people with scales, I knew where to hit, and how. I took a swing at the snake's lower belly. I angled it so the scales wouldn't get in the way. The snake let out a cry. It turned it toward me. I held up my sword, ready for anything. Just as they were about to strike, Bakugou fired off another explosion.  
"He looks happy," Kirishima said. Katsuk had that crazy look in his eye that got every time he was winning. Normally I would want to wipe it off his stupid face. But today, I didn't care all that much.  
We didn't see the ends of the snakes tail towards us. We were knocked to the ground and Kirishima got the wind knocked out of him. I landed a few inches away from the redhead, and I was facing the sky.  
I quickly retracted my sword and make shield as fast as humanly possible. The shield stopped the snake from swallowing the hardening Quirk user whole. All four of the six-inch fangs were stuck behind my shield.  
The snake tried to pull their head back but they couldn't. I only retraced the shield when I saw that Katsuki was ready for another explosion. The snake was getting tired. The heat from the explosion was making them tired.  
I was about to make another blow to the snake when I felt the tail wrap around my neck. I froze. The air in my lungs disappeared. I stiffened. My hand grabbed for my neck and my legs kicked.  
No. No. Not again. I couldn't do this again. I need air. My mind was blanking. Memories are flooding my brain. I can't tell if it's form the lack of air or the fear.  
I'm then dropped to the ground, and land on my back. I gasp and rich oxygen fills my lungs. I lay on the ground, unable to move. Get up, I tell myself. You're not there. You're not in middle school. You're not on the locker room floor. That bitch isn't here. So get your ass up and help them fight you, idiot.  
I force myself to jump up. I was still shaking. The snake had their attention on Kirishima. Most of his body was hardened. I looked at the snake. They were getting ready to strike. I grabbed the biggest stone I could, and with my right hand I threw at the back of the snake's head.  
The huge head whipped around to look at me. I glared back at those yellow eyes. Before they opened their mouth again, I shoot a cord around the snout. They try to pull their head back, but they couldn't get out of my grasp. I let go just as another explosion went off. Then I used both arms, which was hard, and wrapped two cords around the jaws.  
There's one more big blast and then the snake finally, looks like they can't take anymore. Their head was in the air for a moment or two before falling to the ground with a loud thud. I look around us and see that Katsuki had gotten the snake to wrap around the various pile of rubble and debris. Limiting their mobility. It also looks like Kirishima got some pretty good hits on them.  
My hands drifted slowly to my neck. I was trembling a bit. There were still images flooding into my brain. I try and shake it off. No crying yet.  
I begin to walk over to the other to when I find out I can't move the top part of my arm at all. Not good.  
When I get to the two boys, I carefully eye Katsuki's forearms. I notice that he's been using the arm that he was still using the gauntlet more than his bare hand. I remember that his ligaments break if he uses his Quirk too much. That had been my saving grace a number of times. Still, I asked, "Are your arms okay?"  
"Fuck off Raitoningu!" he yelled, "It's none of your damn business!"  
"Oh for the love of fuck, calm down," I snapped. Katsuki stormed off only to go a few feet and grumble to himself.  
"Kaida," Kirishima asked.  
"What?" I asked coming off more annoyed than I wanted.  
"Are feeling alright?"  
"I'm Fucking fine, why?"  
"Your knees are shaking and palms are bleeding," he said. I look down to see he was right. I sighed and wrapped my arms across my chest. I looked over to make sure Katsuki was out of earshot. I sniffed.  
"Kaida," Kirishima said, "I'm sorry if-"  
"No it's fine, it's fine. It's just," I look at him and the to Katsuki, and then to the snake and then my shoulder.  
"I want my mom," I admitted, "I want my dad. I'm scared and I want to go home, and I'm worried that everyone could be dead or hurt. And I can't cry because heroes don't cry when they're trying to save people. And I know I shouldn't be scared because heroes deal with this stuff every day. But I just-"  
"Hey," he said resting his hand on my good shoulder. "It's okay. It's okay that you're scared and worried. That's normal, I'm pretty sure."  
I looked at him.  
"We've only been in school for like, four days. None of us were ready for this. But you've been handling it well. You took down a room full of villains by yourself. That's awesome and super manly."  
He stopped and about to apologize when I said, "It's fine. I have three brothers. I'm used to it as a compliment."  
"Anyway, what you feel is fine," he said, "We're going to get out of here. All of us. We're going to kick those villain's asses into next year and it'll be okay."  
I looked at him, "We're going to get out of here. I promise."  
I nodded my head and sniffed, "Thanks," I said.  
"Don't worry about it," he said, "Plus Ultra," he said raising his hand up a bit.  
"Plus Ultra," I said, smiling.  
It was then I noticed we were closest to the edge of the earthquake zone. Close to the center of the USJ. There are the sounds of yelling. Katsuki had joined us again.  
"I think we should go there," I said.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Tatsuya's POV)  
Tatsuya smiled as he walked with his mother and brother down the halls of his old high school. It seemed like a lifetime ago that he walked down these halls as a student. He met some of his best friends here. He met his wife here.  
Now his sister was walking down the same path. She was the last Raitoningu to do so.  
Kaida. He youngest sibling and only sister.  
Tatsuya sighed. He loved his sister with all his heart. But He couldn't help but feel bad for her. When she was born she was tiny. She and Mom seemed to live in the hospital for the first few months. Then with her making friends. Well, Tatsuya guess Kaida was lucky to have both Izuku and Nat or Kaida might never have had anyone to play with. Then her being Quirkless.  
Tatsuya felt his heart squeeze in pain at the thought of it. Tatsuya knew that he wasn't perfect. But you can't really shake the feeling guilt you get for picking on your sister for something she couldn't control.  
He and Ryoto used to tease her. All and all Tatsuya knew he wasn't as bad as Ryoto, but it didn't change the that he made had baby sister cry. He was sixteen years old, he should have known better. Of course, they grew up in a household of good-natured teasing. They never really mean to make her too upset.  
It never really dawned on him how much you could've been hurting her until he met Meisuki. She was one of Tama's friends from Gen Ed. She was an amazing person. She was smart, funny, and determined as hell. She seemed so normal, he guesses were the right word that he never would have guessed that she was Quirkless.  
When he found out he was pretty shocked. Even though his sister was also without a Quirk it was still rare as heck for someone to not have one.  
Meisuki told him about how she was picked on and how hard it is to grow up in their society without a Quirk. When she left him Tatsuya locked himself in the nearest broom closet and bawled his eyes out. Not even caring that he misses all of his afternoon classes.  
That night when he got home he ran and picked Kaida up in his arms and didn't let her go until his mother pestered him about homework. That night his dad asked him what had happened. Tatsuya broke down once again.  
He never made fun of Kaida for being Quirkless again. And the next time Ryoto made Kaida visible upset, he punched him square in the face. This knocks the last few of Ryoto's baby teeth loose and broke his nose. Their mother was not happy with either of them.  
Tatsuya never really knew how to help Kaida or Izuku for that matter. He tried not to treat her differently when they trained. But it was hard, Kaida was small as a child. Hiriyur did a better job at this and Ryoto had no problem at all. Although there were times his youngest brother had a problem with going too hard. This lead to Kaida getting the snot kicked out of her. She refused to yield thanks to her Raitoningu genes.  
Then Tatsuya would say this line and regret it immediately, "Stop it! She doesn't even have a Quirk!"  
Ryoto would look off to the side, acting like he didn't care, but truly feeling guilty. And Kaida was hanging her head in shame. Tatsuya knew he made her feel terrible.  
But it was the awful truth of the matter. Kaida didn't have a Quirk. She did have a disadvantage in the world. She wanted to be a pro. Tatsuya never understands why his parents kept pushing Kaida towards her dreams. It's not that he wanted her to fail, it just was too impossible of a dream.  
When his mother called him, telling him that Kaida had got in he was speechless. Over the phone, Tatsuya could hear the tears in his mother voice. Tatsuya couldn't remember the last time she sounded so happy. When he hung up, Tatsuya's knees gave in and he cried on the floor of his kitchen. When Tama fond him an hour later she thought that something horrible happened.  
Kaida and Izuku, U.A. Hero Course students. Never in a million years would anyone guess that those two would make it. When he came to his parent's house to celebrate, Kaida, she looked so grown up. Like she had aged ten years mentally in order to have the strength and willpower she needs to get in.  
Then she showed them the lightning.  
Holy shit.  
His Grandma Lillian had once that God had a very strange way of doing things. Tatsuya wasn't so sure about God, but the life going in a strange way, yeah.  
Tatsuya shook himself coming back to the present time. He looked at his mother. When his dad called him telling him that Mom had been having a rough couple days, he decides that he give her a visit.  
"Thank you, boys, for coming," she said.  
"It's no problem, Mom," he said.  
"Yeah, it beat eating at the office," Ryoto said.  
"How is the new agency treating you?" their mother asked.  
"It's good," Ryoto told her, "I get along with the boss pretty good."  
"Well, that great."  
They walked in silence for a few minutes. Tatsuya thought about the talk he had with Tama. they both agreed that today would be good.  
"Hey," he said, both his mom and brother turning to look at him.  
"Which name do you like better? Kohaku or Takara?"  
"Why do you ask?" Ryoto questioned.  
"Because Tama is positive that the baby is going to be a girl and if she right I want my daughter to have a good name."  
The other two Raitoningus stopped and looked at him. Ryoto's jaw dropped. His mom covers her mouth with her hands.  
"Well it's about time one of you boys give me a grandbaby," his mother said at last. Then they all broke out laughing. He hugged his mother.  
"Oh, my goodness," she cried, a few tears of joy coming from her eyes.  
"Congratulation," Ryoto said.  
"Thanks."  
"Mrs. Dragana!" a voice called.  
Tatsuo turned her head in the direction of the voice. There was a tall kid with rectangle glasses, in a hero costume came running.  
"Iida," she said look worried rushing to meet him.  
"Villains!" he cried, "Villains have attacked the USJ! We've been split up all over the facilities. Some of the members of class 1-A were able to help me get out to warn you all!"  
Mom face drain of color and blood. Wasn't Kaida in 1-A?  
"Why haven't the alarms gone off!" she asked.  
"We assume that one has a Quirk that blocking the signal!"  
"How many are there?" Tatsuo asked.  
"Too many to count," the kid said.  
"Follow me," his mother ordered. All four of them raced down the hall.  
"All Might! Pricespal Nezu!" she cried before running into what Tatsuya guessed to be the teacher's lounge. "Villians have attacked the USJ! Class 1-A is in there. Only Aizawa and Thirteen are there. The children are split up and the alarms aren't going off!"  
The principal and the Symbol of Peace faces were covered in shock.  
"Dragana, alert the other teachers," Nezu said. Tatsuo nodded before rushing out. "All Might," the blond man was already gone.  
Then Nezu himself ran out of the room say something along the lines of, make an announcement.  
Tatsuya felt numb.  
Kaida.

"Did you really get into Yuuei?" Three-year-old Kaida had asked.  
"Heck yeah, he said picking her up and spun her around the backyard. His little sister giggled as he set her down.  
"You're going to be a hero?" She asked.  
"Yep, and I'm gonna be like Mom and Dad and save people."  
"I wanna be a hero too," she exclaimed, "and I'll save people and protect you and Nii-chan, Ry-chan, and Mommy, and Daddy!"  
Tatsuya chuckled and picked her up again, "Right now, why don't we focus on me protecting you."

Tatsuya turns the boy named Iida around and asked, "Kaida. When was the last time you saw Kaida?"

 **My friend is very mad at me! :). This was a fun chapter to write. This is also the start of Kaida and Kirishima's friendship, which is super fun to write about. I'll see when I can get the next one up. Tomorrow the last day of my first Anime/Nerd convention! See later  
**


	11. Is This A Final Battle?

**Hello my lovely readers! I am back with the new chapter. Now you may wonder at some point what Tsu and Izuku did at the Shipwreck without the grapist. And the answer it, use your imagination. Honestly not a lot chanes there but still it's not something I could think up. Sorry for spelling Grammar errors. Pretty, pretty, please leave a comment, or review. Enjoy guys, gals, and non-binary pals.**

The noise was getting closer. I picked up the pace in running. On the way, Kirishima informed the Katsuki wanted to go after the mist guy.  
"What?" I said, "Is he crazy?" now if I'm being perfectly honest, twenty minutes ago I would have tried and stopped him. But fuck it, what's another bad idea in the worst scenario that any of us could be in?  
I felt my stomach tighten as we got closer got. The noise got louder. My legs cared me faster. Then, we saw it.  
The monster the villains brought with them. The mist villain. The guy with the hands on his body. All Might is bleeding and trapped. And, Izuku trying to help.  
My heartfelt liked it stopped. My mind was blank but my body keeps moving. Never in my life was I so happy and relieved to see Katsuki set off an explosion.  
"Get the hell out of my way Deku!" he yelled. The grabbed the mist guy by his armor. There then came a plethora of ice, freezing the monster. Todoroki.  
I smiled as I drew my sword and shield.  
"One of your poorly trained thugs told me you're here because you think you can kill All Might," he said.  
I try to forget the fact that that was the one piece of information we all knew. But whatever. All Might was able to loosen the monster grip an jump out. Once out he grabbed his injury.  
Kirishima jumped and tried to go for the hand guy, but missed.  
"That was supposed to be cool," he said. I looked at the monster and saw I was close enough and shot one a cord with a spike on the end and took out of the things eyes. Next, to me, Bakugou was saying something but I didn't catch it as I recoiled my cord.  
"The Symbol of Peace will not be defeated by delinquents like you," Todoroki said, stone-faced as ever. Soon Izuku was by me.  
"You okay?" I asked, wiping the blood off my armband and make a sword again. He nodded and looked at my shoulder.  
"Kaichan," he said.  
"It's fine," I tell him, "Let's focus on this."  
"Kacchan, everyone," he said looking around. Tears welled up in his eyes but he wipes them away quickly. I looked around for Aizawa and didn't see him. I noticed a dent in the ground. I could only imagine so little.  
The hand guy looked at us for a minute.  
"Kurogiri," he said, turning to the mist guy, "How could you let this brat get the best of you? You've gotten us into a real jam here."  
Katsuki grin wickedly, "You got careless you dumb villain. It wasn't hard to figure you out," he said, "Only certain parts of you turn into that smoky warp gate. You use that mist to hide your body as a distraction. Thinking that made you safe," he explained like we were in a shounen manga. Katsuki smiled some more, "That's why we missed. But if you didn't have a body then you wouldn't be wearing this neck armor right? You're not immune to physical attacks if they're well aimed."  
You know, as much as I hate the insufferable prick, I will admit he's smart.  
Kurogiri groans and shifted a little. Katsuki set off a few small pops of explosions.  
"Don't move," Katsuki said, "You try anything funny and I'll blow your ass up so bad they'll be piecing you back together for weeks."  
"Oh, that doesn't sound very heroic," Kirishima said, smiling. I almost freaking laughed at that.  
Hands guy turned to the monster and that's when I learn it's named. "Nomu," he said. Nomu sunk into the ground through the warp gate. Then he came out the other one, completely free. His arm and leg that were frozen fell off.  
All of our mouths hanging open. I felt a feeling of shock and fear.  
"How is that thing still moving?" Izuku asked for us all, "He's all messed up.  
"Stay back!" All Might said. A thought crossed my mind. All Might had met his limit for today. How was he still standing?  
Before I could wonder about the question any more something terrifying happened. The ice on the Nomu's body broke off and uncovered muscle took its place. The things had grown back it's limbs. His eye grew back too.  
"Oh, God almighty," I whispered. All Might was talking to the leader of the villains, but I didn't catch it. I was too busy watching in horrified as skin covered the monster's muscles. The one thing I did catch was more than one Quirk. Was that even possible? I asked myself. I gripped my sword tighter. I began listening again.  
"Get him Nomu," hand guy said looking at Katsuki. Oh, no. I couldn't even blink before it all happened. It was almost too fast to see. We were all knocked back several feet.  
When I looked up I didn't see Katsuki. I saw the Nomu and Kurogiri.  
"Kacchan!" Izuku yelled. Then we all looked to the right to see he was right freaking there.  
"Kacchan?"  
"Yay, you survived," I said in a sarcastic tone rolling my eyes because of course, he did.  
"Woah that's awesome you dogged it," Izuku said.  
"Shut up," Katsuki said, "No I didn't you damn nerd."  
"Then how'd you get over here?" Kirishima asked.  
"I have a theory," I said looking back over towards the villains.  
"All Might," Izuku said. The Pro Hero looked angry.  
"These are kids and you didn't hold back?" he said angrily.  
"I didn't have much choice," The hand guy said, "He was threatening my companion. Besides these kids are no angels. The plain looking one," he said looking to Izuku.  
Plain, bitch he's green. I though in the back of my mind. But then I remember that my mom turns in to a mother fucking dragon so, yeah.  
"He tried to kill me with a maxed out punch. What kind of hero does something like that?"  
"The kind that stops cockless bastards like you from hurting others," I say before I can stop myself.  
"And her," he went on, "She took out my Nomu's eye. You think you can get away with being as violent as you want if you say it's for the sake of others. But you know what All Might?" he said, "That pisses me off. Why do some people get to decide that some violent acts are heroic and others are villainous?  
"Casting judgment to what is good and evil. You think you're the Symbol of Peace, huh. You're just another government-sponsored instrument of violence. And violence always breeds more violence. I'll make sure the world understands that when you're dead."  
Part of that made sense, but that didn't make what he did any better if that was his idles.  
"You're nothing but a lunatic," All Might said, "Criminals like you, you always try and make your acts sound noble. But admit it you only do it because you like it. Isn't that right?"  
"We've got them outnumbered," Todoroki said.  
"And Kacchan found the mist guy's weakness," Izuku said.  
"This guy might act really tough, but we can take him down with All Might's help," Kirishima said. I gripped my sword, but then there was a pain in my shoulder. The poison was getting worse. My left arm felt like it was on fire. I knew we couldn't do much, but we were running out of option here. Fighting was the only option we had.  
"Let's end this," I said.  
"Don't attack," All Might said, "Get out of here."  
"You would have been in trouble earlier if it wasn't for me, remember?" Todoroki said. Was he like his father after all? I wondered. "You need our help."  
"I thank you for your assistance, but this is different," All Might said, "It's going to be alright. Just sit back and watch a Pro at work."  
I held my breath and wait for one of the scariest moments of my life to end.  
"Nomu, Kurogiri," said the villain, "Kill him, I'll deal with the children."  
The villain ran towards us, I got ready. So did the boys.  
"Heads up we're fighting after all," Kirishima said. I looked at All Might. And the next thing I knew, was that I was flying backwards. I shot two hooked cords into the ground and dug my feet into the ground. I was next to Todoroki and Kirishima. I could hardly hear anything. I watched in amazement and worry. The wind whipped my hair around me.  
All Might was giving it his all even when he was weak. All of his hits where planed. And every one of them was more than a hundred percent of his power.  
All Might made one punch that sent the Nomu flying back.  
"A real hero," he said, "Will always find a way for justice to be survived."  
I watched in awe. Every move he made, every kick, every punch was amazing. The Nomu wasn't holding up as well anymore. The ground shook.  
"Now for a lesson," All Might said, "You may have heard these words before, but I'll well teach you what they really mean. Go beyond. Plus Ultra!" he yelled planting one final punch on the Nomu before blasting him clear out of the USJ. Everything shook and trembled.  
We all stood there with our mouths open just a bit. I had never in all my life seen something so amazing. There were no words to give it justice. You just had to see it.  
"It was like the finishing move in a video game," Kirishima said, "He knocked the shock absorber right out of him. I've never seen that kind of brute strength."  
"Imagine having power like that," Katsuki said. I looked at Izuku. One day he wouldn't have to imagine, he would have that power.  
All Might had punched the thing so hard that he couldn't regenerate.  
When the dust and smoke cleared away, All Might said, "I really have gotten weaker. Back in my hay day, five hits would have been enough to knock that guy out. But today it took more than three hundred mighty blows," he turned to face us. He was smiling. He turned to the villains.  
"You've been bested villains," the hero said, "Surrender. We all want to get this over with quickly."  
The hand villain shook with anger and rage. "He cheated,"  
It was such a childish thing to say. But it set a twisting feeling in my stomach.  
The villain was searching of his neck. He was about to snap.  
"What's wrong, not attacking me," All Might said, "Didn't you say you were going to clear this level? Well come and get me if you dare."  
I looked at the boy, then to All Might.  
"This is, intense," Katsuki said.  
"As I expected," said Todoroki, "There's no reason for us to fight now. He'll take care of it."  
Just then the pain in my shoulder grew. I let out a small cry. My weapons retracted and I grabbed my arm. My eyes squeezed shut as I felt Kirishima's hand rest on my other shoulder.  
"We need to get her to Recovery Girl," he said, "Come on Midoriya! Let's go regroup with the others. The last thing we want to do is get taken hostage or get in his way."  
Another wave of pain hits me.  
"It hurts," I winced. I was in too much pain to move.  
"Come on, you won't have to deal with for much longer," Kirishima promised. There was a gentle cold that ran across my shoulder and the painted lessened. I looked at Todoroki as he put his hand down.  
"Thanks," I mutter. I was so distracted, I didn't even notice Izuku. I hear All Might's voice but I didn't worry. I leaned on Kirishima for support. Things where get hazy. My stomach felt like it was shrinking. I was tired.  
"Izuku…" I said opening my eyes to look at him. He was worried. The villains were talking I couldn't understand. I felt weak.  
Mom. Dad. Tatsuya. Hiriyur. Ryoto. Natsumi. My family. My friends. A week ago that only meant Izuku but now. Iida. Uraraka. My classmates. My teachers. Where was Mr. Aizawa? Where was he? Was he okay?  
I hear a voice. It's faint and quiet but familiar. Stay awake, storm cloud, it said. Stormcloud? Aunt Tia, she was the only one who called me that. Was, was I dying?  
I thought crossed my mind. This morning? Did I say goodbye to Dad? Did I forget to say goodbye? I panic inside. I try and stay awake while trying to remember if I said goodbye to my dad this morning. I snap awake when I hear the words.  
"We haven't missed our chance to kill All Might."  
What does that mean? The next thing I was aware of was the villains that were taken out before beginning to rise up again like zombies from the grave. This was bad.  
"Kirishima," I whispered.  
"Yeah," he said.  
"If there's no other way, leave me here."  
"What?" he said,  
"I can't fight, and if you or someone else focuses on protecting me none of us will make it out."  
"No," he said, "we all get out of this. We just need to wait for the Pros to get here."  
"Just promise Izuku will get out," I asked.  
"We're all getting out," he said, "All of us."  
I had my doubts as my knees gave away and I slumped to the ground.  
"Stand back," I heard a voice say. The next thing I knew there was a small ice wall around me. I could still hear everything that was going on. Time was running out. For me. For All Might. For my classmates. I thought the teacher where coming. Where was my mom? I wanted my mom.  
When I opened my eyes and looked to what little I could see. Izuku, what was he doing!? He was trying to help. His legs were already broken. I wanted to close my eyes. I couldn't watch, I knew in my gut that his attempts wouldn't work. I wanted to but I couldn't look away.  
The main villain reached his hand through the black purple mist of Kurogiri. Was I going to watch my best friend die?  
If you're there God, please no.  
The was the sound of a gunshot. And all that once my fears vanished in thin air.  
I heard a voice that was straight and to the point. I couldn't see them. I didn't need to. Iida, you wonderfully, super fast, crazy bastard, you.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Tatsuya's POV)

"Kaida. When was the last time you saw Kaida?"  
"Right before we were all spit up," Iida said, "She was trying to get two of our classmates out of the way so Thirteen could use their Quirk."  
Tatsuya looked at his brother.  
"Go help Mom, I'll be with you soon," he said. Ryoto nodded and bolted out of the room. Tatsuya turned to the younger boy. "Are you okay?" he asked. Iida said nothing.  
"My classmates," he said, "I-"  
"You did everything you could to help them," Tatsuya said, "You came and got help. That's worth more than anything. Now we need to focus on getting as much help as we can."  
Iida looked at him for a moment and then nodded. Just then his mother was in the doorway.  
"Tatsuya Masato Raitoningu, you get your ass in motion and help us save your sister, brother, and their classmates," he yelled he nodded and followed his mother, Iida behind him.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Kaida's POV)

Before long the ice around was melted away. And I heard voices.  
"Who are you?"  
"Don't worry. I'm Drakon. I'm her brother. What happened to her?"  
"She was stabbed with a knife and it had some sorta poison on it. She lost a lot of blood too."  
I was being picked up and carried. I curled into the strong chest that held me. I forced my eyes open.  
"Tsuya?" I asked looking at my big brother.  
"It's okay little dragon, you're safe now," he said.  
"Izuku," I said.  
"He fine, everyone's fine don't worry. Stay awake for me kiddo."  
"Mom," I said, "Where's Mom?"  
"She's flying overhead looking for your classmate and stray villains," he said, "Ryoto is here too, he went to the fire zone."  
Tatsuya takes me outside I can hear sirens. There are the sounds of ambulances driving away.  
"I need some help over here," Tatsuya calls.  
"What happened?" a new voice asked.  
"She was stabbed and she has poison in her system. She can't wait for Recovery Girl," my brother said.  
"Bring her here," the voice says.  
"You're very lucky," the voice said, "My Quirk lets me extract things like poisons. And my colleagues here can replenish blood."  
They work on me and I try and stay awake. I fall asleep. I wonder if I told my dad goodbye this morning. I wake back up. I'm in and out of it. Falling in and out of sleep. The pain in my arm lessened. For a minute I close my eyes and I don't open them for a while. Then when I wake up again I don't fall asleep.  
Ryoto and Tatsuya are there.  
"Tsuya, Ryoto?" I asked. Their heads both snap in my direction.  
"Hey, kiddo," Tatsuya said. Ryoto was on my right, Tatsuya on my left.  
"How are you feeling?" Ryoto asked.  
"Tired," I said, "My arm?"  
"Good as new," Tatsuya told me, "When you get back to U.A. Recovery Girl's going to take care of all that's left of your cut."  
"It'll scar," I said, stating the obvious.  
"There are worst tragedies," Ryoto said, "You could have lost your arm."  
"Izuku, is he?"  
"He's back at the main campus," Ryoto said, "He's all fixed up. He just resting now."  
"Where's Mom?"  
"With the other teachers," Tatsuya said, "Everything's going to be okay."  
I sit myself up, although it was a little hard. I winced. I was still a little dizzy. I looked at my brothers and weakly smiled.  
"Thanks for saving me."  
They looked at each other before hugging me tightly. I hear them sniff and Tatsuya says, "I thought we were going to lose you."  
"I thought I wasn't going to have an annoying brat to deal with and call my sister anymore," Ryoto said, as his tears hit my back.  
"Funny," I said, on the verge of tears myself, "That you think death will get you out of being my brother."  
The both laughed and let me go. Tatsuya kissed the top of my head. I sighed.  
"Can I get out of the ambulance now?" I asked.  
My brothers helped me out of the back of the vehicle. The sun was blinding and I had to blink a few times to adjust. My shoulder felt stiff and I rolled it a few times I looked around before I heard  
"KAIDA!"  
I turn to see a good amount of my classmate rush over to me.  
There were a thousand questions at once, mostly asking if my arm was okay.  
"Everyone just chill!" I yelled, "I'm fine. Physically. Emotionally, I still have many, many problems."  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Kirishima asked.  
"Yeah," I said nodding, "It's just going to scar."  
"Well that sucks," Sero said.  
"Nah," I told him, "I've got tons already. You see I got them going up and down my arms here. Most of them are thanks to these two morons," I said pointing behind me.  
"Oh, by the way, these are my brothers Tatsuya and Ryoto," I said. My classmates waved and so did my brothers. Soon there was a voice calling my brothers' hero names. They looked at each other and sighed.  
"We got to go," Ryoto said. He ruffled up my hair and kissed my forehead.  
"Later brat."  
Tatsuya did the same and said, "We see you soon," he then walked away. But soon he turned around and yelled out, "Hey, because I made some terrible life choices, you're going to be an aunt now."  
"Wait, what?!" I yelled at him happily. He nodded.  
"Oh my gosh," I said happily, "You are not ready."  
"No I am not!" he said before turning around.  
I looked at my classmates. "I'm going to be an aunt now."  
They all laughed a bit and Uraraka hugged me. "Okay, okay, okay," I said, "I know what happened to me, and I know what happened to you," I said pointing Kirishima, "and I know what happened to Bitchface Mcgee," I said pointing to Bakugou, "But what happened to the rest of you people?"  
We all then broke up into groups and talked about what had happened to us all. Everyone seemed to be fine. It sounded like Izuku was the only other person in our class to get hurt. When I heard about Aizawa and Thirteen though. My eyes stung. I know I said I could cry when this was done but now wasn't the right time.  
Not long after we're put in a group and a police officer was counting to make sure we were all here. He wore a tan hat and overcoat with white gloves.  
"Eighteen, nineteen," he counted, "Everyone besides that boy who legs were all messed up, and Miss. Raitoningu, who I trust that her arm is much better, is unharmed."  
"I have a feeling that result is going to be normal," I said. We broke off into groups again for a little while before the cops were ready to get us back to the main campus.  
"Detective," Tsu asked hopping closer to him, "What about Mr. Aizawa?"  
We all looked at him. The detective pulled out his phone and a doctor began to explain.  
"The bones in his arms are splintered and he's got facial fracturing," he told us, "Luckily, there doesn't seem to be any serious brain damage. But his orbital floor had been almost completely destroyed. We have no way to know if his eyesight will be impaired when he heals up. "  
"You heard the man," the policeman said.  
"Not his eyes," I said. almost died, and risked his Quirk and ability to see, for us. Did he do it as his job as a hero? Or his job as our teacher? It was probably both. I felt heartbroken.  
"Um, sir," Ashido asked, "What about Thirteen?"  
"There's no need to worry there," he said, "Despite some pretty bad laceration to the back, Thirteen is going to put through, good as new."  
We all let out a sigh of relief.  
"And All Might is also without any serious injuries," he said, "he's in the nurse's office right now. Recovery Girl's power should be all he needs."  
"What about Deku?" Uraraka asked.  
"How's Midoriya?" asked Iida  
"Is Izuku alright?" I asked.  
"Ah, Recovery Girl is taking care of him too," the man said, "He's fine."  
We all relax the best we can. I sit next to Iida and Kirishima on the bus ride. I lean on Iida a bit and I take the piece of cloth that held my brain together out. I sniff. I look at all of us. We're all dirty, even the kids who were left at the entrances. I'm the only one covered in blood. We're tired. We all looked just a little bit older now.  
"So we fought villains," Kirishima said after a long silence.  
"Yep," Jiro said.  
"I never in a million years that we'd fight villains the first week of school," Karminari said.  
"It wasn't so bad," I said.  
"How can you say that?" Iida asked.  
"Well, we're all still alive," I said. I wove the cloth in between my fingers.  
"I was so relieved when the teachers came," Ashido said.  
"Yeah, thanks for that class rep," Sato said.  
"I was just doing my job," Iida said, "But I'm glad I was able to help."  
"You should have seen your mother's face," Shoji said.  
"What about it?" I asked.  
"She looked livid," Sero said, "Like she was ready to kill."  
"She's a mama dragon alright," I said. There was quiet.  
"I thought I was going to die," I admit.  
"We all did I think," Sero said.  
"Yeah true," I said, "But..."  
"What?" Yaoyorozu asked.  
"It's nothing, it's just," I sighed, "I thought I heard my godmother's voice."  
"So?" Tsu asked.  
"My godmother's the hero Titania," I told them.  
"Wasn't she killed seven years ago?" Ashido asked quietly.  
"Yep," I said.  
"I was probably the poison messing with your brain," Todoroki said looking out the window.  
"Yeah, maybe."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When we get back to the school where all get out of our hero costumes and head home. I shower after all the girls have left. I need to think. I stand in the water which surprising stay warm for a long time. When the water does turn cold, I don't move. I just sit on the floor with my legs pulled to my chest. I watch as the last of the dried blood washes off of my hands.  
Did I say goodbye to Dad this morning? I wondered again.  
Once I'm dressed, I walk out of the locker room. Then a voice calls, "Raitoningu!"  
I turn around and see Ms. Midnight, coming my way.  
"Yes, ma'am?" I asked.  
"You're mother and father are in Classroom 2-A. They are both wait to see in private."  
I look at her and nod. walks me to the classroom. We're quiet.  
"Ms. Midnight are there any kids in the second year heroes course?" I asked.  
"No," she says shaking her head, "They were all expelled last year."  
"Why?"  
"Stay with Aizawa long enough and maybe you'll find out why," she said. We came to the door of the room.  
"Here you are."  
"Thank you, ma'am," I said. Midnight looked at me sympathetically. She tucked a few loose strands behind my ear and said, "Your mother was very worried about you."  
"I can imagine," I said looking down. Midnight left after that. I looked at the door and the pushed it open slowly.  
Mom and Dad were on the other end of the room, talking hushed voices. They're heads turn to look at me. I can't help it anymore. A river of tears rushes from my eyes as I run into their arms.  
"Mommy, Daddy," I cry as I hold on to them for dear life.  
"Oh my little girl," Mom sobbed.  
"Are you okay?" Dad asked tears clear in his voice.  
"I was so scared," I cried, "I-I didn't know where anyone was. And I thought I was going to die and, and, and…"  
"Hush, baby girl," Dad said rocking me.  
"We were so worried," Mom cried stroking my hair. We all stood there crying and hugging. I grabbed the front of my Dad's shirt till my knuckles turned white. I tried to bury myself into his chest.  
"I'm sorry Dad," I cried.  
"Honey, what on earth could you be sorry for?" he asked.  
"I don't know if I said goodbye to you this morning," I cried.  
"Sweetheart, that's nothing to get worked up about," he said.  
"Yes, it is," I cried, "Because then I wouldn't have-"  
"It's okay baby," he promised.  
You might not think it that big of a deal, but to me it was. I had always said goodbye to my parents. In fear of the chances, heaven forbid, that they go to work and not come back. Once in middle school, I had gotten into a fight with my dad and I was so mad that I didn't say goodbye to him as I left for school. That day he was kidnapped by villains and they couldn't bring him home for three days. I felt so bad the minute he got home, I held on to him for dear life and didn't let go until Mom begged me for an hour.  
We calmed down after a while and all just breathed. We still held onto each other. When we did let go of one and other I felt safe still. Mom wiped a few of my tears away.  
"I was so scared," I said. Mom sniffed and said, "I'd be worried if you weren't."  
Dad kissed the top of my head a squeezed my shoulder. After that it's talking on the phone with relatives, telling them what happened and reassuring that everything was fine. I talked to Nat for a long time.  
"I was terrified," I told her.  
"That's normal," she said, "When I started my internship I was horrified."  
"I always knew I'd have to fight villains I just didn't think it be so soon."  
"It's over now, Kai. It's going to be okay," she said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, you and Zuzu, will be just fine," she promised. When I'm done talking to Nat I look at my parents.  
"You still have to see Recovery Girl," Mom said letting off a heavy sigh.  
"Well, it's a good thing I'm here then."  
We all turned to see the small old women in the doorway. My mom and dad both smiled and I subconsciously reached for my shoulder. She walked over to me as I shrugged my jacket off and rolled up my sleeve. She looked at it for a moment and then tched.  
"You treated it well for the time being and considering the condition," she said. She kissed the cut and a wave of exhaustion washed over me.  
"I need a nap," I said yawning. Recovery Girl smiled and patted my knee.  
"Usually when someone steps into my office more than once in the first the first week of attendants here, I know they are going to be rather troublesome. Your friend Izuku Midoriya, your brothers Ryoto, and Tatsuya, and your father all fit into that category," she said smile. Dad looked to the ceiling and Mom laughed.  
"You two," the old women said, looking at my mom and dad, "When you two came to this school, you hated one and other. Now your both successful Pros and have four strong children."  
She turned to me, "Listen to your parents dear, it will help you greatly."  
I nodded and she left. I looked at my parents. "So you two really did hate each other?" I asked.  
"I loathed your father," Mom said.  
"I thought your mom was stuck up," Dad said.  
"I was not stuck up," Mom snapped.  
"I never said you where. I said I thought you were."  
We all laughed. Mom looked at me. "You can go wait for Izuku with your friends outside," she said.  
"What do you-?"  
"Iida and Uraraka are waiting outside," she said. I looked at the doorway and them my parents.  
"You go ahead Sparky," Dad said. With that, I grabbed my stuff and rushed outside.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Iida! Uraraka!" I cried, running towards them.  
"Kaida," one of them said as I crashed into Iida and grabbed Uraraka arm pulling them both into a hug. Uraraka hugged me back at once and sooner or later Iida did too. I started to cry again.  
"Oh don't cry Kaichan," Uraraka said, "Everything's all right now."  
"I know," I sniffed, "It just, I've never had friends outside of Izuku. You guys, you're the first people, in a long time to give either of us the time of day. And with everything that's happened, I'm just glad I can say we're friends."  
They were both quiet for a minute until Uraraka said, "Yeah, we're friends. Right, Iida?"  
"Yes, we are."  
I let them go and sniff, "I'm sorry I hugged you without warning saying anything. It's just what I do when I care about people," I said, "I also tend to punch people's shoulders. So be ready for that."  
They both laughed. I wiped my eyes and sniffed again. Iida pulls out an honest to God handkerchief and gives it to me.  
"I kind of feel bad for not worrying about you guys a little more," I muttered, giving the cloth back to Iida.  
"Well in your defense you were dying from poison," Uraraka said.  
"Still," I said.  
"How is your arm?" Iida asked.  
"I'm fine. Don't worry."  
We were quiet for a minute or two. It was twilight. The sun was getting lower and lower. After a minute or two, I looked to my friends and said, "Hey guys?"  
They looked at me, "We're going to have a few day's off of school, so I was thinking, maybe we could hang out at my house tomorrow. Or someplace. It doesn't really matter. Izuku will come and we can run around my yard like we're six, and mess around in the house and watch movies in the basement. You guys could sleep over too. Or we can do whatever you guys want."  
"That sounds really fun Kaichan!" Uraraka said.  
"Really?" I asked.  
"Yeah, I'll call my parents and ask if it's okay," she cherried.  
"And I'll do the same," Iida said. There was a minute or two of them talking to their parents. Uraraka parents seemed to have been super worried about her. She looked ready to cry after a minute of two for talking to them. Iida seemed to be better when talking to his mom. He talked to his brother for a minute.  
When they came back over Uraraka was smiling and said, "My parents are cool with it!"  
"My mother said it would be fine."  
"Awesome," I smiled and then looked at my phone to see Mom said that we could do the sleepover/hang out. We all looked at each other. I sighed.  
"Today's been long," I said.  
"Yeah," Uraraka said, "But at least we all made it out."  
"Yeah, that's true."  
"So you're going to be an aunt?" Uraraka said, "That's got to be exciting."  
"Yeah, it is," I said, "He's not ready."  
We all laughed a little. After some more time, the sky turns dark and a few stars are beginning to peck out.  
"Oh there's Leo," I said pointing up.  
"Oh yeah and there's Hydra," Uraraka said.  
We then took the next few minutes to name off all constellation we knew and facts about stars. Iida doesn't seem to know too many, but Uraraka and I are trying to see who know more.  
"So you like stars," I said after a while.  
"Yeah, kind of," she said, giggling, "My dad taught me all the constellations when I was little. It's too bad you can't see a lot of stars in the city."  
"My Grandma Lillian lives in the country in the US," I said, "We got out every night to just look at stars. My Grandpa Reiden taught me the constellation. That's why I always like summer break," I told them, "I'd spend half the summer with my dad's parents and the other half at my mom's. Both of them lived in smaller towns, so more stars. It's, so beautiful."  
"The way you talk about, it sure does sound like it," Iida said. There was quiet.  
"Geez," I whispered, "I don't even remember the last time I looked at stars."  
"Me neither," Uraraka said.  
"Izuku and I would go up on my roof all the time in do it before U.A."  
"Climbing on the roof is unsafe!" Iida cried doing the hand motion.  
"Well, that's too bad Iida because before I die you are you to sit with me on my roof because I am crazy," I said.  
"I will do no such thing!" he said, "It is a risk to your health and wellbeing to do such!"  
"Okay, Mom," I said, Uraraka giggling behind me.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's still a little while before Izuku comes out of the school. When he comes up he smiles at us. Iida and Uraraka smile too but I can't. I remember the villain reaching his hand thru the mist, ready to hurt him. I think of how I could have watched him die. My legs carry me off and I crash into him for a hug. He returns it in seconds. Tears stream down my face.  
It's kind different than normal. Usually, I'm the one who holds him when he cries. But it was okay now. For the first time in hours, I was sure everyone I loved was safe.  
I couldn't stop crying.  
"It's okay Kaichan," he said, "Everything fine.  
"I-I, know that it's just-"  
"What do we remember?" he asked. I stop for a moment before crying even harder.  
"You're awesome," I say.  
"And?"  
"So am I."  
"And?"  
"You love me.  
"Why?"  
"Because you are my best friend, and I'm yours," I cry.  
"There we go," he said.  
I let Izuku go after a minute. Iida gives me the handkerchief again. We walk to the station. On the ride we all fall asleep, leaning against one and other until the speaker loudly wakes us all up. Izuku and I walk to his home. My arm's slung around his shoulder. Aunt Inko's at the door.  
"I was so worried," she said before hugging us both. She begging crying telling us how scared she was. Then Izuku starts crying when he tries to get her to calm down. And before I know it I'm crying too. We sit in the living room crying and hugging. My mom and dad come over soon looking for me. Aunt Inko makes tea. Dad gets take out, seeing as no one wanted to cook after today. We stay there for a couple of hours. Then we head home.  
I hug Izuku and Aunt Inko one more time. When we get home the dogs greet us. Toph rubs against my leg and I pick Bosco up and hold him to my chest. I lie in bed for about five minutes before getting up and going to my parent's room. I knock on the door.  
"Come in honey," Mom calls. I do and I see her and Dad sitting up in bed with Game of Thrones playing on their TV.  
"Can I sleep with you?" I ask like I'm five. Mom says yes, and I crawl between them. I wrap my arms around Mom's middle and Dad kisses my temple. I falling into a dreamless sleep, feeling safe.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Masato's POV)  
Masato watched his daughter sleep. She looked calm and peaceful. The light from the TV flickered around the room, though the noise was muted.  
"When did she get so big?" his wife asked.  
"Whenever we blinked," he whispered not wanting to wake his daughter.  
"Heaven help me," Tatsuo said, "We blinked and now we're going to be grandparents and our daughters fighting villains."  
"It feels like yesterday she and Izuku where playing heroes in the backyard," he said. He was quiet.  
"Are you okay?" his wife asked.  
"Not really," he said, "She could have died today. Damn it any of those kids could have died today."  
"I know," she said, her voice sounding like it was from a distance.  
"None of those them are older than fifteen," he went on, "They still think they're invincible. They don't know yet just how awful people and the world can be."  
"I know," Tatsuo said. Her hand ran through his hair and she said, "They'll learn though, just like we did."  
"They shouldn't have to learn that so young, though, " he said, "We didn't fight villain until our second year. None of the boys-"  
"Kaida's not the boys, Masato," Tatsuo said.  
"I know that," he said, "I know she not one of the boys." he sighed heavily and closed his eyes for a minute. He thought back to this afternoon when a co-worker had told him about the attack. Not even moments later did he get a call from his wife. She was in tears, even though everything was done and over with. After a minute or two, he said.  
"You want to know what the worst moments of my life is?" he said, "It's not my dad or Tia dying. It's not an of my accident or any of the times I thought I was going to lose you. Although I will admit all of those things put me through hell and I never want to go through them again. No, the worst moment is the day Tatsuya came to me and said, "Dad, I truly want to be a hero," that is the worst one."  
He closed his eyes again and eat out a shaky sigh. Most fathers would be proud to have their son take after him. But this was different. His son was saying he wanted a life of hardship and pain. Being a hero was hard. It was hard to even bring oneself to the point where they could try and be a hero. Heroes did countless amounts of good in the world, and Masato loved his job, but everything came with burdens.  
Masato had helped a lot of people over the years. But he can't help everyone. He has seen old classmates, co-workers, and friends all die in this line of work. Things like that did stuff to your brain. He can hardly sit in a crowded restaurant without having at least three drinks in him. His mine is constantly thinking of an escape plan in case the worst possible thing happens.  
His threapist says he needs to talk about these feeling, and damn it he tries. But it hard. His wife has her own problems and he can't tell his children about the stuff that goes through his head. So that left his sister. He and Jackie would spend a good amount of time talking on the phone. No matter how much the phone bill would go.  
Masato looked back at his wife, "When Tatsuya said that to me, I knew that there was no stopping it. I didn't hope that he wouldn't get in or things like that, it's just..." he stopped to look at Tatsuo. Her face simply said, I know.  
"And when Hiriyur said he wanted to invent, the world's biggest bolder was lifted off my chest. But then the Sports Festival came. And he had this look in his eyes. And Ryoto, I knew the minute Ryoto was born he was going to drive my heart into the grave.  
"And Kaida," he said "Kaida has tried so hard, all her life, how could I not push her? She wanted it so bad. They all did. But as a father, how-How can you just let your child go and fight the ugly things in the world?"  
A tear was running down the side of his face, "An today, our baby girl faced villains. In her first week of school, with little to no training and she almost died," he sniffed, "I'm not say, she can't take care of herself. But she faces true villains. And that's not fair to her right now."  
Part of him said that he was overreacting about this. That almost any kid would want to go out and fight villains as soon as they could. But he knew his daughter. He knew his children. And he knew that 15 years old him, with all the excitement, and all the willingness to charge he had at the time, would never want to be in a situation like that.  
Tatsuya's first internship was with him, his first two years of attending U.A. He watched us his son learn the basic skills you needed while being a pro. He showed him the things that they weren't teaching him in school. Overall, Tatsuya seems to enjoy it all. But then there was his first real villain encounter. The father and son had been separated in a large warehouse and when he was finally able to get to his son again, it wasn't pretty.  
Tatsuya's wings, hands, and feet were tied together, and there were cuts going down his arms. He son had managed to knock out two villains but the third had captured him. It was fair to say the Masato did not handle himself in the best way and the villain may have been beaten to the point where he was unrecognizable.  
When he unties his son, he wrapped him in a hug as Tatsuya told about the mind kindle Quirk the villain possessed. Tatsuya basically has a nightmare, while awake.  
All three of his son had a moment like this. When they realized how hard this life and job was. They knew that going into it of course, but this was the harsh sledgehammer of truth that hit them hard. The boy had a bit of time to ease into the idea. Kaida didn't.  
"I know you're upset," Tatsuo said, bring him back to reality, "I am too. But Kaida is stronger than we give her credit for. Today would have been hard on any kid, but knowing her, and knowing how she has just the right amount of you in her, I think she'll be okay. Now I'm not saying, that she'll walk away with no problem, but she has us and her friends to help her get through it."  
Masato looked at his wife. It seemed just a tiny bit better when she put it like that. After all, the all way he got threw anything was through the help of the people he cared about. "What would I do without you?" he asked.  
"Crash and burn," she said before kissing him gently. Masato looked at his daughter again.  
"I just want her to be safe," he said.  
"I want that too," Tatsuo said, "And for right now, Kaida is safe."  
"Yeah, for right now."  
That night Masato held his wife and daughter a little closer than usual. He knew they were safe. 


	12. Can We Be Normal Teens?

**Hello my dear readers. It is time once again for me to present you with another chapter. Sorry this one took so long, there was a lot of back and forth between how I wanted to portray some of these scenes, but it is a little longer than most chapters. So I hope that makes up for it. Sorry for spelling and grammer. Without further ado enjoy guys gals and non-binary Pals.**

When I woke up the next morning both my parents were out of bed. The dogs had taken over the warmest places on the bed as they always had and I laughed. I sat up and stretched, let out a yawn and ran my hand through my tangled hair.

Once I escaped from the trap of blankets and warmth spots I head to my bathroom to shower. After I shower and dry my hair, I find my favorite Wonder Woman t-shirt and I put on jeans and a black hoodie. I also put on my Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles socks.

Dad's in the kitchen making breakfast. Mom is nowhere to be seen. I can smell waffles and bacon, as I sit down at the island and say "Morning."

"Morning, Sparky," he said, setting a plate in front of me and kissed my forehead. "How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty, okay," I said digging into my breakfast. "You going to work today?"

"Yeah, but I'm not leaving for a while," he said. I helped Dad with the dishes when we're done. After that, my dad sat at the table trying to get some hero reports done. I was on the couch watching the news. I changed it to some anime when I saw the only thing they were showing was the attack on the USJ.

I watch Sailor Moon reruns for about a half hour before there's a knock on the door. I looked at the door. So did Dad. He had that look on his face.

"Dad, don't you fucking dare!" I yelled rushing towards the door. I almost get there but Dad pushes me to the floor.

"Jerk!" I yelled, getting up. Dad answered the door. He crossed his arms and smiled.

"Hello," he said, "Are you here for the human sacrifice?"

Iida and Uraraka looked taken back. I shoved my dad out of the way and pushed him down the hall.

"Stop freaking people out!" I yelled as he walked away laughing.

"Sorry about him," I said, turning back to my friends, "He's where I get 50% of my crazy from. Come on in."

"It's fine," Uraraka said, smiling.

I hold the door open and the two take their shoes off. I lead them to the main area. Uraraka was dressed in jeans, a light pink shirt and a white flannel over it. Iida was dressed in khakis and a light blue polo shirt. He also seemed to have more bags then needed.

Uraraka jaw falls to the floor as she stepped in and looked around at everything. "Your house is huge!" she cried, "Everything is so nice!"

"Oh," I felt my face turn red. I never really thought about what we had as big or that nice. I mean, I knew deep down that I did live a tad bit more comfortable than others, but it was never in your face though. I kinda felt embarrassed.

"You guys can put your bags on the couch," Dad, said from his place in the kitchen. The two looked at me for a second and then set their stuff down. Dad walked over and held his hand out to them.

"Hi, I'm Kaida's dad, Masato. Although you probably know me as Lightning Strike," he said.

Iida immediately took his hand and gave him a strong handshake. "It's an honor to meet you, sir! I'm Tenya Iida. Thank you, for having us," Iida then gave a bow. Dad chuckled and nodded.

"I know. I've worked with your brother many times. He's a good man. And you are?" he asked looking at Uraraka.

"I'm Ochako Uraraka," she said smiling and taking his hand.

"Well it's nice to meet you both," Dad said, smiling. Just then his phone dinged and he sighed.

"I got to get to work," he said, "I'll be back a little while before dinner. You guys, be good," he kissed the top of my head.

"We will," I said.

Dad grabbed his jacket and bag, "Show them where everything is and remember to let the dogs back in."

"I got it," I said.

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too, Dad."

I turned to my friends. "Your dad seems nice, "Uraraka said.

"Yeah, he is," I said. Then there was a soft 'meow' and Uraraka and Iida looked down to see Bosco. He was weaving himself in between Uraraka legs.

"Aww," she said picking him up, "What a pretty kitty."

"His name's Bosco, he's a real snick," I told them, "I named him after the bear in Avatar."

"Avatar?" Iida asked tilting his head.

"You know what? never mind," I said. I laughed a little, "Come on. I'll show you guy's around."

I opened my arms out wide and then said, "This is the main area of the house. As you see there aren't any walls separating our living room, dining room, and kitchen."

"Spacious," Uraraka said nodding, still hold Bosco.

"Right off dining room, we have the laundry room. And then there's what we call the rewards room. It's where keep all the medals and awards my parents and brothers have gotten over the years."

"Do you have anything in there?" Uraraka asked.

"Maybe one or two things," I said, not wanting to linger on the matter.

"Can we see?" she asked.

"Sure," I said, mentally kicking myself. I lead them through the door and flicked the lights on.

"Whoa, this awesome," Uraraka said.

"Rather impressive," Iida, said adjusting his glasses.

"We don't show people this room often," I said, playing with my hands. The room was filled with gold, silver, and bronze. Each of my brother's placed in the Sports Festival at least twice, all their medals were here. Some awards my parents got when they went to U.A. are here too. There are things in here that weren't from hero work. Hiriyur's trophy for entering his middle school science fair was in here. And then there was my award for…

"Oh, my gosh! You were the national winner in kendo and kickboxing? Twice!" Uraraka exclaimed. My face burned red as I gave a weak nod.

Now normally when people found out about that part of my life, I was proud, but here I just felt embarrassed. Not just about my awards, but about my house being big, and for having nice things. I didn't get why. I had Izuku come over for years, and it never bothered me then. I never felt bothered me when my parents would have work friends over, and I had to spend time with their kids. It wasn't a problem then. Well, maybe that was it. I had known Izuku since I was four. Little kids didn't always care about things like. And with people I didn't know, I had this need to prove myself. I didn't have to do that with Uraraka or Iida. I knew they liked me already for me.

"I see they're from a few years back," Iida commented.

"Yeah," I said, "I wasn't able to try last year and I definitely won't be able to this year."

"Why not?" Uraraka asked, tilting her head.

"UA." I said plainly, "Come on there still some house to see."

"You have a lot of pictures and things in here," Uraraka commented, as we head out of the room, "Are those swords?"

"Yeah, they're all real too," I told them, "My mom's grandfather was an archeologist and he'd like to keep some of the best artifacts to himself. We trade some of this stuff out with things that are in like museums. It's pretty cool."

"How does that work?" Iida asked.

"Well you see, my great-grandfather wasn't exactly funded by a university or anything really, so according to this law past like twenty years ago, he didn't have to give what he found to anyone. But then some people got mad, saying that it went against this one other law, and there was a lawsuit and everything. Also, my great-grandma wasn't of fan of having all that stuff in her house so. So in the end, just to shut everyone up, he went and gave half of the all the artifact he ever found to the three top museums in the country. But then the museums were like, we don't have space. So things were switched out based on what the three different museums are showcasing," I said, " When he died he left a lot of things to my mom. It works because my mom likes to have all the people she hates from work come over and be like, oh you have prints of Van Gogh on your wall? Yeah, I have freaking swords!" Uraraka laughed.

I lead them down the hallway to the right. To the left are my brother's rooms. And to the right is the training hall. We go in there.

The smell of sweat and old incense are heavy. The floor is mostly soft mats, and the ceiling is glass. The room has an echo to it.

"So this is where we train," I said, "You can see the backyard too."

"Whoa, it so big," Uraraka said, still holding Bosco, who was asleep.

"Are you aware that there are five dogs in your backyard?" Iida asked.

"Yeah, those are my other babies," I said.

"Hey Kaichan, are these you and your brothers' heights?" Uraraka asked looking at the door frame of the entrance hall. There was no door just a frame.

"Yeah, there's also Zuku's and a few other people."

"Hey, Bakugou's height is on here too!"

"As I said, we were friends went we were little," I said.

"They're carved in," she said tracing her fingers over the marks, "Looks like Deku's always been short," she giggled.

"Yep, he has," I said smiling, "Hey, you two, stand up against the door frame," I said running to grab the thin-blade knife Mom use to measure our heights. I etched in both their names and height, along with the date.

"There," I said, "Now you are one of us."

"Aww," Uraraka said. We head out of the training hall after a few minutes and walk thru the connecting hallway. We walk past my parents' bedroom and I lead them into the art room, but I told them it was called kids room.

"So nothing in here should explode, but still be careful of what you touch."

"Woah, this room is huge," Uraraka said looking around with, I realized that she said that a lot today. "There is so much nerdy stuff in here."

"It's both mine and my brother Hiriyur's," I said picking up the full-scale model of Oathkeeper we had. "We bond over things like this."

"There's a piano too," she said, setting Bosco down, which prompted him to climb on the piano.

"Yeah, I named it too. Want to know what it is? Elton," I smiled. The two looked at me and blinked.

"Oh, screw you. I'm hilarious," I said, before chuckling to myself.

Iida asked "Do you play?

I nodded.

"Can you show us?" Uraraka asked, bunching on her feet a little.

I laughed, "Sure," I pushed back the cover. I thought about what to play for a moment and then started playing a small part of Just A Dream. I use one hand at first then two. When I'm done, they both clap and I feel red crawl up my face.

"That was so good!" Uraraka cried.

"Not really, but thanks." I said, "I have this blog where I put covers of songs."

"Do you sing too?" she asked.

I shake my head, "No, I just do instrumentals."

Bosco crawls on my shoulders and rubs his head against the back of my neck. The two look around the room for a while, as I check to make sure all of Hiriyur things aren't going to hurt anyone. We're good. I think at least.

"Who did these painting?" Uraraka asked, pointing to one I did of a girl standing with her arms open in the rain.

"They look so real," Iida commented.

"And this one looks like a watercolor painting!" Uraraka said to one of an oil painting of fireworks.

"Did your brother do these?" Iida asked.

"Um, well," I began.

"Oh!" Uraraka cried, "You must have done these! Kaida they're so good!"

"Thanks," I said looking off to the side. Just then Uraraka seemed to notice the large pile of used up sketchbooks. All which had my name on them. She ran over to the pile and I tried to stop her. Bosco flew off my shoulders and landed into Iida's arms.

"Uraraka! No! Please!" I cried as she picked one up. She opened it and I tackled her to the ground. You know, like you do.

"Hey!" she said, laughing, "Come on Kaichan! It's not that big of a deal," she said pushing me off her.

"Yes, it is!" I cried.

"Why?"

"Because!"

"This is hardly appropriate behavior," Iida said, holding Bosco in one arm and going on of his hand motion with the other.

"Please," I said, getting back up, "We're in my house of all places. You can act however you want."

Uraraka was on her feet and flipping thru the pages, showing them to Iida. I wasn't going stop her now, but I felt like a really bad person. It felt like I was showing off and I wasn't trying to. I felt bad and awkward.

"Kaida, are you all right?" Iida asked. I looked up at them. Both Uraraka and him were looking at me.

"I'm fine," I said, "It's just, I'm sorry if it seems like I'm showing off or-,"

"You're not," Uraraka said quickly, "You're telling us about yourself, you're showing us your home. That's not showing off, that just, I don't know, showing how you live."

"It just feels wrong," I said, "I don't know. I'm not used to this. I'm not used to, people."

"That's okay," she said, "you don't have to be." We're all quiet.

"You're really good at drawing," Uraraka said finally.

"Thanks. That means a lot."

"These look like you and Midoriya," Iida commented.

"They are," I said, "When we were little we'd play this game where we lived in this magical kingdom. I was a warrior princess, and he was a hero. When I got older I drew them out."

"They're beautiful," Uraraka said. I looked down at my feet.

After that, we leaving and go to my room. "Welcome to the realm of chaos," I said pushing the door open. I walked backwards and flop onto the bed. Uraraka joins me.

"Your room is very," Iida began, "It suits you," He said.

"Thanks," I said. Iida pulled out my desk chair and sits down. I realized that he's still holding Bosco. The cat seems to be very content with all the attention he'd been getting today and purrs.

"So that's the house?" Uraraka asked.

"There's still the basement," I said, "We'll go there later," I sat up. "So what do you guys what to do?"

"Do you have Scrabble?" Iida asked.

"I think," I said tilting my head.

"Hey, when's Deku going to get here?" Uraraka asked.

"He's spending some time with his mom," I said, "She was really worried."

"Yeah, my parents were too," Uraraka muttered. Iida nodded and said, "My mother was nervous when she heard, but in the end, everything turned out alright"

We were quiet. I reached for my shoulder. There was a scar there now. It wasn't pretty. I knew we're where all going to be fine, but it felt too soon to talk about it. At least for me anyway.

I sighed and the pulled my blinds apart. Bright light rushed into the room like a flash.

"Ahh!" Uraraka said, covering her face, "It's bright!"

"You guy want to go outside?" I asked.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You ready?" Uraraka asked.

"Yeah," I said, nodding. Uraraka pressed all five of her fingers down on my upper arm and then stepped back. It was kind of cool, zero gravity. I felt weightless, I guess you'd figure that. Uraraka waited until I got a few feet in the air then she released me and I came crashing down on the trampoline, making us both fly up in the air. We both brushed out laughing.

It was sunny and warm out. You could hear the cicadas buzzing and birds singing. It was the perfect day if you based it off stereotypes. How we got to the point where Uraraka was using her Quirk to make us bounce higher, I couldn't tell you, but it was fun.

"Hey, Iida! Come join us!" I said, a little out of breath.

"Yeah! Come on, Iida!" Uraraka said, happily, "Get up here!"

"Are either sure this is safe?" he asked eyeing the trampoline.

"Sure it is," I said, "There's a net."

Iida looked at the trampoline netting like he was trying to anizles it. Then he sighed and looked at us. We smiled at him. I had to bite my tongue to keep myself from laughing at Iida. He was very shaky climbing up on the trampoline. He wasn't anymore graceful went he go on it. It's like watching a calf learning how to walk.

After it seemed like just as he was getting the hang of it, he fell.

"Come on, Iida," I said, "You can do it."

Iida got back and clutched onto the netting for dear life. "What do I do?" he asked.

"Have you never been on a trampoline before?" I asked.

"No," he admitted looking down gritting his teeth.

"You just jump," I said before doing a backflip. I failed on the landing though. "I fall a lot," I said. After a little while, Iida begins to get the hang of it and was enjoying himself.

"Deku! You're here!" Uraraka cried. I turned to see a smiling Izuku waving at us.

"Hey, I let myself in," he said.

"You know it's fine," I said, climbing out of the trampoline. I hugged him quickly and then he said: "My mom sent me over with a big pot of usdon that we can heat up for lunch."

"That sounds awesome," I said.

"Hey Kaichan," Uraraka said, "Can I check your treehouse out?"

"Sure, go nuts," I said taking a seat on the swing. Uraraka quickly jumped down from the trampoline and scaled up the ladder. Iida, still hanging on to the net for deal life, slowly started to climb down.

"This thing is awesome!" Uraraka cried form up in the tree, "Iida, come see this!" she cried sticking her head out the window.

"Is it structurally sound?" Iida asked eyeing it carefully. To be fair, the outside sometimes did look it was going to fall apart.

"You kidding me? My grandmother has paid for someone to do a professional check to make sure I didn't die while playing in this thing," I said.

Satisfied with the answer, Iida began to climb up the ladder. Able and Rocket both watched him carefully.

"So, how was your night?" Izuku asked taking a seat in the swing next to me.

"After we left your house, we came home, and I slept with my parents," I said pushing myself forward.

Izuku hummed. Just then Toph came up nudged Izuku's knee. She wagged her tail happily. Zuku smiled and reached out his hand to pet her head. "She's really something isn't she?" he said.

"Yeah," I muttered, "You're a strong girl aren't you Toph?" She turned her head over at me with her glossed over eyes. Her tongue hangs out of her mouth happily. For a blind dog, she was very cheerful.

Just then there was a clattering sound coming from the treehouse. Rocket and Able sprinted away quickly. Izuku and I both turned our heads.

"That was nothing!" Uraraka called. I laughed and head up to see for myself what had happened. Apparently one of them had knocked down the box of old US license plates we had.

"You guys okay?" I asked, helping them pick everything back up.

"We're fine," Iida assured. I nodded and took the last few plates from him and put the box back on the self.

"This is awesome," Uraraka said.

"Yeah, when Hiriyur hit that phases in his life were he was like, 'I can build and/or make anything' he really went all the way."

Our tree house had a heater and an air conditioner. The windows were painted and could be opened. We have a mini-fridge, which was now empty. And a bunch of strings of lights.

"Hey, I'm here," Izuku said, climbing up to join us.

"Is it alright for us all to be up here at once?" Iida asked.

"It's no big deal," I said, waving my hand, "this thing could hold a truck if need be."

"Did you spend a lot of time in here growing up?" Uraraka asked, flopping down in a bean bag chair.

"Enough," I responded grabbing the old lawn chair. Izuku sat in the other bean bag chair, and Iida took the old wooden stool I had repainted.

"We'd play heroes, or knights and warrior princess all the time," Izuku said.

"Remember the time we got stuck up here because the ladder broke and we didn't want to jump down?" I asked.

"We had a reason not to jump," Izuku said giving me that look only your best friend could give you, "We were tiny and it's a long way down."

"You were tiny," I said, "I was normal size."

"You were only like-"

"A lot bigger than you were!" I said. Izuku threw his hands up in the air and rolled his eyes.

"So how did you get down? Uraraka asked.

"Like this," I said get up and began crawling out the window.

"Kaida! Don't! It wasn't safe back then, it's really not safe now!" Izuku.

"Kaida, this is a serious safety hazard!" Iida shouted. It was too late. I was already out the window and they weren't going to follow me. I stood on the branch that was just outside. I held on to the side of the treehouse for support.

"Now, most people would have just slid down the tire swing rope. But here's the thing," I said looking back to them, "I was a moron when I was a child. So what I did is jump to the top of the swing set, on to the top of the slide. Like so," I said edging to the end of the branch, everyone behind me telling me not to, and leaping over to the top of the tube slide. I looked back. Izuku and Iida's faces were pale. Uraraka smiled like I was crazy, which I was. Then I swung my legs over the entrance of the slide and stood on something solid at last.

"So that's what I did," I said crawling back in the treehouse, and sitting back in my seat.

"And then you told your mother what you did and she almost had a heart attack," Izuku said, shooting me a look.

"It wasn't that bad," I muttered.

"She was crying," he said.

"She wasn't the only one."

"Low blow, Kaida."

Izuku and I looked at each other and then laughed.

"You guys are crazy," Uraraka said.

"Thank you," I said smiling.

"I get all of it from her," Izuku told them pointing at me.

"Just how long have you two been friends?" Iida asked.

"Since we were four, I think," I said.

"We meet at the park and she never really went away after that," Izuku jokes.

"Did you want me to?"

"No, but still."

"You said you guys grew up with Bakugou too, right?" Uraraka asked. My face fell a little and Izuku and I was both quiet for a second.

"Yeah, we did," Izuku said, after a moment.

"He lives like two minutes away," I said, "If you're quiet sometime you can hear him and his mother yelling at each other.

"That sounds rough," Uraraka said.

"Actually it's kinda funny," I said, "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious," she said. And that was the end of that. We went on talking about things from when we were all kids. My hand drifted to my side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After lunch, I finally took everyone downstairs.

"Welcome to greatness," I said flicking the basement lights. I heard a few gasps from behind me. Our basement, in my personal, opinion, was the coolest place on earth.

It was big. On the far back wall was a huge flat screen TV. surrounding it was a large couch and a pair of recliners. To the side, we had an honest to God, jukebox and old arcade games. Things like Pac-Man, and Donkey Kong. But what I thought was the coolest was the fish tanks.

We had three in total downstairs. They were all custom made. The first one was about four feet tall and 6 and a half feet wide. It was built into the wall and on the other side was the guest room. There fake coral on the inside. Looking like the stuff you see in the ocean. Two light pink annemanies were inside as well. There were five types of saltwater fish inside. There were some clownfish, damselfish, angelfish, cardinalfish, and some dartfish.

The second one was again built into the wall and visible on the other side. The room that it went into was sorta like our library. Anyway, the tank took up almost half of the wall. It was like a bigger version of the first tank. But there were a few more fish inside. A few pufferfish, one lionfish, and some cute seadragons.

The third one was where we kept the octopus. His name was Doc. in his medium size tank was rocks and little decorations. Things like comic books and action figures. All made to look like they had been at the bottom or the ocean for years.

Where was this octopus tank located you may ask? Well, you see we had this one room in the house that we called the nerd room.

"Oh, my, gosh," Uraraka said.

"If you thought upstairs was a lot," I said, " Then I dare you to think again."

"This is nuts!" she said looking at everything in the room. The room was like the one in my Grandma Lillian's home, but it was bigger and there were items from things like Star Wars, Star Trek, Lord of the Rings, and Harry Potter. Despite the fact the room was a bit much at times and some people may even call it lame, I loved it.

"This is so cool," Uraraka said, "How much stuff do you guys have?"

"Maybe too much," I said, laughing a little. We spread out through the somewhat cramped room. Sometime Iida would ask what some was and where it was from, and I'd give him a quick explanation. After a few minutes, Uraraka asked, "So, do like comic book heroes because of your dad?"

"Well, him and my grandma," I said, tapping on the glass of Doc's tank where he had stuck his tentacle.

"I've always liked this room," Izuku said, grabbing the same copy of The Amazing Spider Man, he always read. Dad told him countless times he could have it, but he never took it. Izuku says he like Captain America, but he really likes Peter Parker a lot more. Sorta like how I admired Wonder Woman but related to Captain America. Some who started from nothing and the became a hero, the same could be said with Spiderman too I guess. But who's to say that they're not similar.

After that, we decide to play some video games. It was a lot of fun. I was used to playing with just Zuku. It was a lot harder to play with more that one person.

We played Mario Kart first. And I don't know who, but someone after the fourth round picked fucking Rainbow Road. I swear, we were all furious. I was cussing like a sailor. And Iida got so frustrated he hit the controller with one of his hand motions. What was even funnier about was the fact that Iida actually hurt himself.

"Are you okay?" I asked trying not to laugh.

"I'm fine," Iida said, clearly lying, seeing as his voice went up two octaves. I got him an ice pack from the weight room, which was also down here.

Uraraka picked the next game which was Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. We did a little tournament. First up was me and Izuku.

"Come on, Deku!" Uraraka cherried.

"You're going down," I said, not tearing my eyes away from the screen.

"Kaida!, You are going to kill me!" my best friend cried.

"That's the idea!"

"Why are you so mean?"

"Why out of all things did you pick Squirtle?"

"I didn't pick Squirtle this time! I'm Pit"

"This time," I mocked, smirking.

"Kaichan!" he cried. Finale blow.

"Boom!" I cried, throwing my hands in the air, "Link just knocked you out!" Izuku rolled his eye. Next, it was Iida and Uraraka. Iida asked for mine and Zuku's help picking his avatar. I looked at Izuku.

"Midoriya, why did you pick this for my avatar?" Iida asked looking at the screen.

"No reason," he said smirking.

Uraraka had picked Kirby, and Iida played as Sonic. We are lame, I know.

Iida lost pretty quickly and then it was mine and Uraraka turn. It was tricky, I'll admit. In the end, Uraraka won. It didn't help that in the begin when I was kinda winning Izuku tried to cover my eyes.

"Get off of me you green cinnamon roll!" I had yelled.

"No. I refuse to let you keep winning."

A little bit after that, we messed around with karaoke machine. Izuku and I sang, Tell Me What You Want by the Spice Girls. We purposely did bad on that one. Uraraka laughed so hard she cried. Then Izuku joined Uraraka in All Star, which was so funny I cried. And for Iida, he had us pick for him, we are terrible. We had him sing All the Single Ladies. I may have died. I'm being serious, I went to heaven.

Now we were all spread out on the couch as Uraraka played Detroit: Become Human.

"Press square!" Izuku said frantically.

"No, go with the circle," Iida shouted, pointing.

"Stop yelling!" I yelled. Uraraka pressed X. We kept watching.

"I'm going to die!" she cried, in panic.

"Just get away from Tod!" I yelled.

"How?"

"Press the button, press the button, press the button!" I said when the Quicktime moments came. She did eventually get away and we all breathed a sigh of relief. About another twenty stressful minutes later my phone ringed. It was AC DC's Thunderstruck. Dad.

"Hey," I said answering it.

"Hey Lightning Bug," Dad said on the other end, "I'm calling to see what you kids want for dinner."

"What do you guys want for dinner?" I asked my friends.

"Anything's good," Izuku said.

"No preference," Iida said.

"Yeah, it doesn't matter to me either," Uraraka said.

"We don't care," I told Dad.

"Alright, I think I'm going to stop by the store. I'll get something there and Mom and I can throw something together. I'm heading on my way to get your mother. We'll be home in an hour."

"Okay," I said. After I hung up Uraraka said, "I died."

I looked up, "Oh fuck, you killed Connor."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kids! Dinner's ready!" My dad yelled down the stairs. We all scrambled up off the couch and rushed up the stairs. When I got there I could smell Miso soup and steamed vegetables. It looked like Mom and Dad just got two things from the store and the recook all the leftovers we had in the fridge.

Dad was setting something down on the table, and Mom was trying to clear some of the mess away before we ate. My mother looked drained and worn out. It seemed she need coffee or something to get her through the rest of the night.

I walked over and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Hi, mama," I said. She wrapped one arm around me and gave me a squeeze. "Hello, my little dragon," she said. Even her voice sounded tired.

We went over to the table and Iida and Uraraka looked a bit unsure what to do.

Iida bowed quickly and said, "Good evening, Mrs. Dragana."

"Hello, Mrs. Dragana," Uraraka said, still a bit hesitant.

Mom smiled, "There's no need for that here. When you're here as Kaida's friends, you can Mrs. Raitoningu. It's really no big deal."

The two nodded and we sat down and had dinner. The whole thing feels a lot more normal that I was expecting it would be. Pepper and Sunny waited at Uraraka side for her to drop something to them.

"Why me?" she asked. They still looked up at her.

Halfway throw dinner Dad asked, "So what did you kids do today?"

"We went outside and then played some video games," I said.

"Ah," Dad said, "Go to know child still know what outside is, and then turn around to immediately ignore it."

"Oh please," Mom said, "Don't tell me you never stayed inside growing up."

"I didn't, my mother forced Jackie and me to be outside. Like all the time," Dad said. Mom rolled her eyes.

"Huh, don't believe me. We've only been married for… how old is the biggest one?"

Izuku and I laughed. Mom glared at Dad.

It was another minute a before Mom said, "How are all you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, how are you all feeling after yesterday?"

None of us really rushed to say we were fine. Or that nothing was wrong. We weren't bad but not good either. It was weird.

"It could have been a lot worse," Izuku said, after a minute, "It's a good thing All Might showed up."

"Yeah," Uraraka said, " I was so relieved. Thanks again, Iida."

Iida didn't say anything. He just looked to the side a bit and something that wasn't quite a smile pressed his lips.

Uraraka then turned to my mom, "If I can ask, what all happened?" Mom sighed and placed her thumb on her temple and her forefinger across her forehead. She looked up at all of us.

"They'll have it on the news soon enough, so I guess there no real harm in telling you. You should know what happened."

Mom sat up as straight as she could and took a breath. "The USJ was attacked by a villain group called the League of Villains. The had the goal of killing All Might. Many of the Quirks these villains had were not registered into any databases. The leader of the group was a man named Tomura Shigaraki. He has no criminal record or even any record at all."

"The one with Warp Gate?" Izuku asked.

"The only thing we learned was his name. Kurogiri. We had even less info on him that we do Shigaraki."

"What about that Nomu thing?" I asked. Mom looked at me. Her face looked like she was trying to find the best way to run away from the question.

"He was found several miles away and was taken into police custody," Mom said, hoping that would be the end of it.

"He didn't seem human," Izuku said, "Was he?"

"I don't know," I knew she was lying to us. But I didn't push it. I don't think we wanted to know. When dinner was over and dishes and everything was taken care of, Iida, Uraraka, Izuku, and I were getting a bunch of snacks to take downstairs. I originally wanted to look at the stars on the roof, but Iida said he'd tape me to the ground if he saw me try and climb the roof. It wasn't that big of a deal though, it was supposed to rain tonight anyway.

"Okay is there anything else we need?" I asked.

Izuku shook his head, "No we got everything. Soda, hot chocolate, tea, popcorn, caramel corn, candy, Oreos, donuts, and small oranges."

"Cuties," I corrected.

"They're small oranges!" he yelled back at me.

"Do we really need all this just after dinner?" Uraraka asked.

"Probably not, but this is what Izuku and I usually eat in one movie night. Besides now we don't have to come back up later."

"Kinda smart," Uraraka said, picking up Bosco who had been rubbing up against her leg.

Just then, Mom came into the kitchen. "That a lot of food you have," she said, "Are you going to run away to the backyard again?"

"Mom," I said, as she laughed at the memory.

"When we were little, and Kaida got mad at her family she'd run away to the backyard," Izuku explained to the other.

"Shut up before I skin you," I said, shooting the shorter boy a glare.

"What was really funny," my mom said, "Is that she would take the cat with her sometimes." Uraraka started giggling and I felt my face burn. My mother favorite thing was to embarrass me and my brothers the only way a mother could. She never really could with me, seeing as I had one friend who was there for most of my life, but now I had new friends. She had 15 years of the on the fire train wreck that was my life to talk about.

"That's enough, Mom," I said, "We heading downstairs."

"No, wait I want to hear more," Uraraka said, having fun with this whole thing.

"I have something better," my mom said, "A whole big box of pictures. It's in my office if you would like me to get it."

"Oh, please get it," Izuku said.

"I would love to see them," Uraraka added.

"What!? No! Mom don't get the box!" I yelled running after my mother.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You two are dead to me," I said, once we were down again.

"You love us," Uraraka said, smile. She was carrying the box in her arms and her bag was slung across her chest. Iida had brought his bags down too, and by the looks of it, you would have thought he was going camping.

"Why did you bring all that stuff again?" I asked.

"It's important to be prepared for everything at all times," he said, straightening the edges of his sleeping bag.

I smiled, "Well, when you're done can you come help me get some more blankets and pillows from the library," I said.

Our library was really just the medium size room where we kept all the books our family combined owned. Hiriyur once spent a whole summer organizing the whole room. One side was non-fiction, the side opposite of the was fiction, and then the wall in between them that's just all the manga and graphic novels we had. After that, the books were arranged by genre, letter, color, and size.

Besides that and the tank, there were a few chairs arranged in a circle around the tiny glass coffee table. And in the far corner was a big oak chest with all the things you could ever want for making a pillow fort.

I pushed the chest open and grabbed the first two big pillows. Without looking I tossed them behind me in the direction of the door.

"Ahh!"

I turned around to see that I had hit Iida in the face. "Oh my gosh, are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine," he said, " But where are my glasses?"

"Here they are," I said, picking them up. I put them on and I blinked.

"Oh my gosh, Iida. I can't see anything."

"Me neither," he said calmly. I gave him back his glasses and he helped with the blankets.

"I got the lights," Izuku said, carrying some of the light projectors we used.

"Cool, let's start."

If you were to ask me when the last time I built a blanket and pillow fort was, I couldn't tell you. Back before All Might, and training, and UA, Izuku and I would do stuff like this all the time. Make our own fun when we couldn't find any anywhere.

I thought besides my brothers and Izuku, I'd never really had this kind of innocent, carefree fun with anyone. I thought I'd never be this comfortable around other people. But having Iida and Uraraka here didn't feel scary. It felt like this was how it was supposed to be.

We built the fort around the TV and furniture. Outside the fort, the lights were all off, but there was a warm pink light coming from inside. We had all our stuff in the middle and everything spread out. With all of us in our pajamas were ready for a sleepover.

"Okay," Uraraka said, smiling, "Let's take a look these," and with that, she dump the pictures on the floor.

"Raka, please no," I begged.

"Come on these aren't that bad," Izuku said.

"Oh look I found one of you," I said, picking a photo up.

"Give that here!" he cried.

"No!" I said, holding the picture out of his reach. Iida soon took the picture from my fingers. And he and Uraraka both looked at it.

"Oh, my gosh! You look like a tiny green kitten!" Uraraka cried. Izuku looked at me.

"You're dead to me," was all he said.

Most of the picture was of me and Izuku as little kids. There was the first day of school pictures. Photos from our birthdays, Christmas, New Years, of us going to festivals. Uraraka seemed to find all the Halloween one at once. We mostly just like to have an excuse as kids to dress up and be sorta valid.

"Oh my goodness you're matching!" she said. It was me and Izuku dressed as Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia.

"And then the next year we switched," I said showing her the photo, of me as Skywalker and Izuku as Leia.

"Oh my gosh, that's amazing."

"Are you Spiderman in this picture?" Iida asked me. I nodded, "Yep."

"I was Elsa," Izuku said smiling.

"Why?"

"Because she had ice powers," Izuku said as if it was obvious.

"The idea was to Elsa make big ice mounds and then have Spiderman swing from them," I explained.

"We kinda had an overactive imagination," Izuku committed.

"Who's this little girl?" Uraraka asked.

"My cousin Natsumi," I told her, "She and I are attached at the hip. She's our age and lives in the states." I said.

"This is at the Doragon & Senshi Benefit, isn't it?" Iida asked looking at one photo.

"Yeah," I said, "How'd you know that?"

"My brother assisted in taking care of a villain who attacked one of their offices. He's been invited to go ever since. He's taken me a few times."

"Oh," I said.

"Do you know the family?" Iida asked.

"No," I said shaking my head, "I am the family. Riku Doragon is my grandfather and Renze Doragon is my uncle. My mother's family," I said. My face and neck felt hot and there was this pinprick feeling.

"So you're mom's families like rich?" Uraraka asked.

"You never heard of the Doragon & Senshi Corp.?" Izuku asked.

"I've heard of them," she said, "I just was never sure of what the did."

"They're an old money family the expanded until they became the sixth richest families in the country," I said crossing my arms, "So yeah, they're rich."

"Doragon & Senshi is the fourth largest corporation in the country," Izuku said, " They make everything from tech to pharmaceuticals. They also have stock in shipping and a few other things."

"Oh wow," Uraraka said. She looked at me. "Kaichan what's wrong? Do you not like your mom's family?"

"No, I mean I do, it's just," I cover my face with my hands, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm acting-"

"Kaida," Izuku said, "It's fine you've done nothing wrong."

"I feel like I'm showing off and I don't want to," I said, "I just wanted to have fun with you guys, but it feels like I'm making everything about me. Oh Goddamnit, I'm doing it now!"

"Kaida, you're just not used to this," Izuku said, "I'm not used to this either." he sighed and looked at Uraraka and Iida. "I'm not used to hanging out with other people. I don't know if I'm doing some wrong. It's just a new challenge we figure out."

I looked at him.

"You guess aren't bad friends either," Uraraka said, "You're both a lot of fun and you both work really hard," I felt her hand on my shoulder, "As I said before upstairs, this is just how your life is. You're not showing off. You're just telling."

"Uraraka is right," Iida said, "You are both good friends and I enjoy being with you," Iida looked at me, "I know the feeling of been worried of what people could think about you, just based off your family. I understand what you must feel, and all I can say is don't concern yourself too much of it. Yes, you are your family to an extent, but you're also yourself. That's what people should care about."

I looked at all three of them. I smiled.

"Thanks, you guys," I said, "That means a lot."

"Okay," Uraraka said, "Just tell me who all these people and then no more talk about families. Sound good?"

"Sounds awesome," I said. I moved closer to her. "Okay, so there's me and Izuku. That's my cousin Nat. And right there is my little cousin Kimika. The others are my mom's cousins children. So my first cousins, but I call them my cousins. The taller boy with the glasses is Taemon, he kind of keeps us all in order when we're together. Then there's Koichi and his sister Kairi, out of all of them I'm the closest with them. The rest, well they don't bother to remember my name so I'm not even going to bring them up!" I looked at Izuku, "How would you describe that bunch?"

Zuku stroked his chin, "Well, you now that movie Crazy Rich Asians? That's them."

"Yeah that sums it all up," I said, smiling. We started picking up pictures. We almost have them all put away when Uraraka showed me one more.

"Is this you and Deku's birthday?" she asked.

"Yep," Izuku said, "That's our fifth birthday."

"I still can't believe you guys have the same birthday," she said.

"Yeah," I nodded. Uraraka smiled fade after a second.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She shook her head, "Nothing, it's just, I don't see any other kids here. Just a bunch of high schoolers."

"That's because no other kids showed up to our birthday," Izuku muttered quietly.

"Those are my brother's classmates. They came and celebrated with us," I said, "It was pretty cool because the Sports Festival had just happened."

The conversation was heading into uncomfortable territory really fast. And there was quiet. The worst kind of quiet. Then Iida asked, "Why didn't anyone come?"

I pulled my legs to my chest and wrapped my arms around myself trying to be as small as I possibly could. I looked at Izuku. Well, here we go.

"I," he started, "I didn't have a Quirk for the first fourteen years of my life."

"What do you-"

"We were Quirkless," I said, in a voice that belonged to a mouse more than a girl. A look of shock and confusion covered both Iida and Uraraka faces.

Izuku went on. "It was hard for me to make friends growing up because I was small and kinda classy. But when my Quirk didn't come…"

"It was worse than the black plague," I muttered, "We were dehumanized."

"Less than," Izuku whispered. I felt my throat get tight and tears stung my eyes.

"So," Uraraka whispered, "People just ignored you two?"

"The didn't ignore us," Izuku mutter.

They just made life, living hell," I finished for him.

"Getting shoved in lockers, having uniforms stolen after gym class, being told to, you know, kill yourself," Izuku said, tears come down he face. There was no stopping them.

I sniffed and laid my head on Izuku's shoulder. I closed my eyes for a moment but the second I did I felt someone hug both me and Izuku really tightly. I heard a sob that wasn't mine or Izuku's. I opened my eyes a little to see Uraraka. A few tears of my own fall as I hug her back

"I'm so sorry, she said, "That sounds so, awful." There was a little bit of quiet, the only real sound being our cries. Soon Iida had joined the hug to and we all were in this crazy kind of group hug.

Honestly, the whole thing should have felt weird. I hadn't even known Uraraka and Iida that long. And now they were spending the night, looking at pictures from when Izuku and I were little kids and trying to make us feel better. That's what friends do, a voice in my head whispered. They help you. The idea of having more friend, honestly, I had never thought too much about it. But yeah, friends sounded good.

We eventually get untangled and look at each other. I wiped my nose with the sleeve of my nightshirt and then didn't move. Finally, Zuku said, "This is the most emotional sleepover I've ever been to."

We a laughed just a little at that. Uraraka rubbed her eyes and said, "Let's do something fun."

"What do you want to do?" I asked. Izuku then got this look on his face, like when a five-year-old is caught with something he's not supposed to have. He slowly reached into his bag and pulled out his Hero Analysis.

"I have an idea," he said very quietly. I can't tell how long he's been waiting to ask.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thanks again," Izuku said not looking up from the book.

"You're welcome," Uraraka said. I looked at her, "Want to help me pick a movie?"

"Sure!" she said. We had almost gotten out when Iida said, "It's too late to watch it now. We should be heading to bed."

I looked at him. "Iida, it's 9:40 and we have nowhere to go tomorrow."

"You need to have on average a total of eight hours of sleep to keep your maximum health."

I groaned. "It doesn't matter whenever I wake I feel dead so."

"How about we turn the movie on but get into our sleeping bag and try to sleep?" Uraraka suggested. It was a compromise. Uraraka and I climbed out of the fort and I showed her to the movie selves.

"Wow," she said, "You have a lot of movies."

"My dad and I love them," I said. I looked up and down the row. "Sorry a lot of them are western."

"No, it's fine," she said, "I think it's kinda cool."

"Sometimes I think I'm too western," I mutter. I hadn't meant to, it just kinda slipped out.

"What do you mean?" she asked. I huffed.

"Well, I mean, my grandma's from the states. That's her life and she raised my dad. Which meant my dad had two different cultures to pass on to us. I mean look at the way our house is set up. Yeah, it's normal enough but every so there's something weird people will point out like how our living rooms set up or something."

"That's not too bad," Uraraka said, still looking over the self, always glancing at me whenever I talked.

"I think I get a lot of it from growing up," I said, starting to look for a movie.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I spent a lot, a lot of time with my grandma and Dad. I'd spend half the summer in the states. But there were the other kids. Them not letting me join them in things. So, I guess I decide what they were into was worth my time. I mean, I like a tone of songs from per-Quirk era that was by American and UK artist. And when Nat moved, she told me about everything that the states and the rest west had. I liked comic book heroes, and those are pretty US based.

"I like, I guess, 'normal' things too. I really have a thing for old anime like Fairy Tail, One Punch, and Naruto. And I like music from here it's just. I don't know, it makes me happy."

"Think it's cool you like western things," Uraraka said, "It makes you different."

"Um."

"In a good way."

"Thank, that makes me feel, pretty good actually."

"You're welcome."

Finally, we both decide on Spirited Away. Once the movie was in. The four of us crawled into our sleeping bag and went to sleep at different points in the movie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's around 2:07 in the morning when I wake up and need a drink. At some point, Bosco hand crawled onto Iida's chest and fell asleep there. Sunny, Able, and Rocket had all come in too. I rub my eyes and pick up some of our garbage and threw it away in the bathroom garbage before heading upstairs.

The light was all turned off, with only a few flashes of lightning coming in. So it had rain. The floor was cold and nothing seemed out of the ordinary until I looked into the kitchen.

A sickening flooded my gut and I felt goosebumps come up on my arms.

I saw Mom standing over the sink, the water running. Her head was down and her hands gripped the counter so hard I thought something was going to break. I know she's not sleepwalking, but she's not awake either.

I swallowed, trying to get control over my dry mouth. Why hadn't I just got a water bottle from the weight room? Or drinking from the bathroom sink? I couldn't just go back downstairs.

I took as deep of a breath I come and very slowly made my way over to my mother. The idea was to make no noise. I didn't want her to get worked up. When I was about three feet away from her, I breathed in through my nose and said in a very quiet voice, "Mom?"

Her head turned sharply and she looked at me. I couldn't see her face, but I knew that her pupils were slit. I could see that now she was shaking. Visibly shaking. I glanced down at her hands quickly for a sharp object of for cuts. There was none. One a few scales forming slowly, like she was about to change.

"Kaida," she said finally, though her voice sounded strange. It always sounds like this when she had her, I guess the doctors called them episodes.

"What are you doing up?" she asked, there was no emotion either. That could be bad or good. I knew she would want an answer.

"I needed a drink," I said quietly. Mom stares at me, like she trying to figure out if I'm lying. Then she turned her head and opened the cabinet. She took down a glass and handed it to me. When I tried to take it from her, I almost couldn't because her grip was so strong.

She was still looking at me. I made sure she could see me as I slowly moved to turn off the sink. Moms eyes followed me as I pulled out the stopped that was at the bottom, over the drain. If had gone on for another minute the sink would have overflown. Once that was done, I very slowly wrapped my arms around her and hugged her. She saw stiff.

"I love you, Mom," I said quietly. She was still stiff but after another minute she closed up and I knew that it was safer now.

"What-" she said, her voice back to normal, "Where- What's going-?"

I let her go and took her hand, "Come on, let's got you back to bed." when we get to the door Dad is there.

"Tatsuo," he said, his voice filled with relief.

"Masato, what's-?"

"I think you need to take some of your medicine," he said.

"But I- what-"

Dad and I looked at each other. We knew the drill. It was the same one we had when he was like this. I went into there bathroom and got some melatonin. Dad had sat Mom on the bed then took the pills from me. Mom then took them from him and washed them down with a glass of water. She must have been tried because it wasn't even a minute before she fell asleep.

I always knew that there were some mental health issues that ran our family. Depression, anxiety, narcissism. Luckily, I didn't have that one, but the other two, yeah, those were definitely present.

I knew that being a hero had its downfalls. There were physical injuries, but there are always wounds that would be in your mind. I knew that PTSD was more than just being triggered by certain things. I knew that my parents' heads were, a little messed up. I had to know this, it was the only way to make sure that they would be okay.

The way their psychiatrist explained it to me when I was very little, was that both of my parents suffered from episodes. Moments where they wouldn't totally be present consciously. Trapped in bad memories or illusions. And sometimes when they snapped out of their episode they were just as confused as they were when they were in it. I'll spare you the complete and total details of it all, but just know you have to be very careful when it's happening. My dad's was a little worse than my mom's. But Mom got hers more frequently. I say that but this happening was actually not that common.

When I was a lot younger they had nightmares a lot too. I would wake up to the sound of my mother or my father screaming. I was too afraid to go see if they were all right, so I would just find one of my brothers instead.

They used to drink. Not a lot, only a little. Just to be calm. They've both tried to quit. And for the most part, they have, only drinking a little every now and then. When stress is too much, and they've taken their maximum doses of medication for the day. Or when is no other way to calm them down quickly? They warned me that it wasn't healthy and I should never try it, they really did try hard not to.

It worried me a little bit. was that going to happen to me? I would ask myself. Would I be like that one day? Walking around my own home in the middle of the night as if I didn't belong there. If I had children would they worry about me the way I worry about my parents?

I didn't know I was crying until Dad put his hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay Sparky," he said, " your mom's just fine. She's just, well she hasn't really been listening to her doctor."

" I don't want her to go back there," I say, tears rushing down my face.

"I know honey," he said to me, " I know. I don't want you to worry about this though. That's not your job. I just want you to worry about yourself for right now."

He kissed my forehead. Then he walked with me to the kitchen so I could get my drink. Once I was done I hugged him one more time before going back downstairs.

I crawled back into the fort. Everyone's still sound asleep. I'm shaking a little myself as I called back into my sleeping bag. I stop crying, but the thoughts are still floating around in my head. It's not long until I hear a voice that asks, "Kaichan, are you okay?"

I look up and see Izuku's face. he's mostly asleep but still a little worried.

"I'm fine," I say. I look at him again and he has that look on his face. I get out of my sleeping bag and I lie next to him. he hugs me a little awkwardly seeing that we're on the ground.

"It's okay," he says, " it's all going to be okay."

"I know.

" What do we remember?"

"Stop stealing my line."

" What do we remember?

"You're awesome."

"And?"

"I am too."

"And?"

"You love me."

"Why?"

" Because I'm your best friend and you're mine."

"Good night," he says.

"Good night," I mutter back. This time when I fall asleep I don't wake up again until morning

 **I'm not going to say it. I'm going to say it, if you liked it review, comment, and recommend to your friends. I am on Twitter and Tumblr. And you can go and totally check me out. See you!**

 **Tumblr:**

**Twitter:** **/ReaganRussell18**


End file.
